HEREDEROS
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Porque a veces los hijos no quieren ser igual a sus padres, porque ellos también quieren escribir su propio destino. Viñetas, drables de cada personaje. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.
1. Victoire W: Perfecta

Summary: Porque a veces los hijos no quieren ser igual a sus padres, ellos quieren escribir su propio destino.

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece. Salió de la linda cabeza de JK.

* * *

**Victoire**

Victoire es rubia. Es hermosa. Todos le dicen que es la viva imagen de su madre pero con el carácter de su padre.

Fue nombrada Prefecta en su quinto año y Premio Anual en el séptimo. Es inteligente, saca buenas notas, y le gusta el quiddicth (aunque la verdad es que no lo juega porque no le gusta apestar a sudor). Los profesores la adoran, las chicas la creen la mejor amiga, y tiene varios hombres comiendo de su mano (hombres a los que presta atención porque sólo tiene uno en mente: Ted Lupin).

Victoire puede optar por un cargo en el Ministerio, en Gringotts o en San Mungo. Hasta podría entrar en el mundo del modelaje (carrera que su padre no aprueba y que su madre no está segura de que sea lo mejor).

Ella tiene un sueño: casarse, tener hijos, y vivir por siempre en una casita en la costa. Parece un buen sueño. Pero a veces no es suficiente. A veces Ted no es suficiente, a veces sus padres no son suficientes, a veces los chicos que le hacen la corte no son suficientes. Victorie quiere algo más. Quiere algo fabuloso, algo magnífico, algo fuera de este mundo.

Y a veces se siente mal, porque teniendo todo lo que quiere sigue queriendo más. Porque teniendo todo al alcance de su mano, sigue queriendo más.

Victoire es perfecta. La muñeca más hermosa que se haya creado más. La piel blanca como la luna, el pelo largo de color plata y rizado en el extremo, los ojos azules y brillantes. Victoire es la princesa. La obra más magnífica que la naturaleza puede haber hecho.

* * *

Esta es la primera de un conjunto de viñetas, creadas sin ton ni son y sin un orden cronológico.


	2. Fred II W: Calma

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Salió de la linda cabeza de JK.

Nota: Conjuntos de viñetas, creadas sin ton ni son y sin un orden cronológico

* * *

**Fred II**

Se eleva uno, dos, tres metros, y ríe. Ríe feliz y contento, mientras monta su primera escoba. (Es de juguete pero a él le gusta igual). Está satisfecho por tener escoba propia. Ya se imagina elevándose un poco más, alejándose del suelo, entrando en las puertas del cielo. Cierra los ojos y siente la brisa agitando sus rojos cabellos, ríe nuevamente.

- ¿Te diviertes, Fred?

- ¡Es fantástico! ¡Gracias papá!

- ¿Y mamá qué?

- ¡Gracias, mamá!

George Weasley tiene toda su atención puesta en el pequeño Fred.

- Relájate, George.

- Angie, sólo estoy echándole un ojo.

- Estás con los cinco sentidos puestos en Fred. Al menos deja uno para mí y Roxie.

- Las escobas de juguete son seguras, pero de todas formas no debemos descuidar que…

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, George, y lo sabes. Pero también debemos dejarlo ser. Fred debe divertirse por sí mismo.

- Pero…

- No le va a pasar nada, George.

Se miraron. Angelina muy sonriente, feliz y enamorada, y George un poco más comedido, un poco menos sonriente, pero igualmente feliz.

Roxanne los saca de sus pensamientos.

- Oh, Roxie. Vida hermosa. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Angie trata de calmarla, George hace su parte.

- Ya Roxie, vamos, deja de llorar. Eres mucho más linda cuando no lloras. Vamos, no llores.

Roxanne llora con fuerza. Fred los ve, aterriza y va hacia ellos. Intenta tomarle de la mano. Angelina se agacha y Fred agarra un dedo de Roxie. Casi automáticamente el llanto de Roxie se detiene, y la familia puede estar en paz.

- Fred es una bendición.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Pero no sólo porque calma a Roxie, George.

- Entiendo lo que dices. ¿Quieres mucho a Roxie, Fred? - Fred asiente. -Cuídala mucho, Fred. Lo harás, ¿verdad? - Fred vuelve a asentir -. Eso es.

Angie se ríe. Roxie tenía dos paladines que darían sus vidas por ella, _no en un sentido tan literal, espero_.


	3. Scorpius M: Miedo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de Rogling, yo sólo me adjudico la historia

Gracias por los reviews a** Misila, samj, Annie Thompson** y **Laina M**

* * *

**Scorpius Malfoy**

- ¿Y qué tal si no voy a Slytherin?

Scorpius Malfoy tiene once años, el cabello rubio, los ojos de un gris verdoso. Algunos dicen que es la viva estampa de su padre, otros, que tiene el carácter de su madre. Scorpius además tiene esa cosquilla en la panza que siempre aparece cuando está especialmente nervioso, como ahora.

Draco sonríe. Algo parecido a la nostalgia se anida en su pecho: nostalgia por ese niño que fue, por ese niño que le hizo a su padre las mismas preguntas, nostalgia por ese niño que se perdió en los altares de la guerra.

- Es fácil - responde -. El abuelo Lucius te desheredará.

- ¡Draco! - exclama Astoria. Ella le golpea juguetonamente el brazo y sonríe de forma divertida -. Es broma, Scor. Tu abuelo no hará algo como eso.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, tal vez sí.

- Draco…

- Pero eso no importa. No importa, Scor. Lo que queremos es que seas feliz, ¿está bien?

- ¿Y… y qué tal si voy a Hufflepuff?

- Vestirás el amarillo y el negro. Y seguirás siendo nuestro hijo.

- Y estaremos orgullosos de ti - dijo Astoria.

Scorpius sonríe agradecido.

* * *

Scorpius se ha encerrado en su habitación. Ha vuelto a casa por Navidad, y Draco sabe que ya no es el mismo, Hogwarts ha cambiado a Scor. Astoria intenta serenarse mientras toma el té. Narcisa está sentada en su sillón favorito y mira la situación con aire de disimulada indiferencia. Por su parte, Draco suspira y se sujeta la cabeza. Se levanta y va en busca de su hijo.

- Scorpius…

Silencio. Draco se deprime por momentos. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensó, pero debe enfrentarlo, debe hacerlo.

- Scorpius…

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- Scorpius, por favor…

Nuevamente el silencio. Draco traga saliva. Esto no sería tan difícil si… si tan sólo le hubieran dicho desde el primer momento…

- ¿Cuándo se supone que me ibas a decir? ¿Cuándo?

- Scor, abre la puerta. Por favor.

- ¡No!

- Scorpius, abre la puerta la puerta, ahora.

La puerta de la habitación se abre. Scorpius está en el umbral. Lo mira y parece atravesarlo con esos ojos tan grises y tan verdes, al mismo tiempo. Draco siente que esa mirada se clava como un puñal en su pecho.

- ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir, papá? - y su voz es casi como un susurro. Draco hubiera preferido que siguiera gritando.

- ¿Cuándo te iba a decir qué?

- ¡Lo que somos! ¡Lo que esta familia es! Mi papá… Mi abuelo… Mortífagos - escupió la palabra. Draco sintió que se desgarraba. - Mortífagos - repitió - Adoradores de un… de un monstruo hijo de puta. Lamebotas de un asesino.

- No… no fue así…

- ¡Así exactamente fueron las cosas! Mi familia… Mi padre… el hombre que más me importaba… es sólo… es sólo… - parecía que Scorpius no pudiera conseguir las palabras, como si no pudiera encontrar un gran insulto para su progenitor - ¡Somos escoria, papá! ¡Escoria! ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que somos escoria? ¿Tal vez cuando estuviera listo? ¿Cuándo estaría listo? ¿Cuándo fuera mayor de edad? - Se ríe. Es una risa fría y helada -. Pues ya puedes ahorrarte las explicaciones. Ya no tienes necesidad de dármelas. Ya lo sé todo. Y te odio. Te odio a ti, a mi abuelo… ¡Odio mi apellido! ¡Odio ser un Malfoy!

- Basta - dice Draco. Y ese "basta" enmudece a Scorpius. La voz de su padre es ronca pero firme. Scorpius siente que ha hecho algo irremediable, siente que acaba de romper algo importante. - Basta - repite Draco. - Te amo. Te amo, Scorpius. Si te oculté… si te oculté lo que… si te oculté nuestro pasado fue… fue porque te amo. Tal vez no lo entiendas ahora. Pero te amo. Te amo y amaba el amor que me dabas, amaba la admiración que me profesabas. Amaba ser tu héroe… Amaba ser el hombre que más valoraras en este mundo. Amaba ese poder que me dabas. Y puedes llamarlo cobardía o idiotez pero… pero no pude decirte la verdad. No quería… no quería caer del altar en el que me habías puesto. Quería seguir siendo tu ídolo, tu héroe. ¿Por qué había de ensuciarte tu héroe con historias de villanos? ¿Por qué había de hablarte de Voldemort, marcas tenebrosas y torturas de varitas? ¿Por qué había de destruirte el mundo que había construido para ti?

- Debías saber que de todas formas se destruiría.

- Sí, debí saberlo - Draco esboza una mueca de sonrisa - Pero estaba tan ciego, tan embriagado con tu admiración… Hice lo mismo que tu abuelo. Lo que me prometí no hacer jamás: ponerme en un altar. Ponerme en un altar del que algún día por fuerza debía caer. Mi altar se cayó cuando tenía entre quince y dieciséis años. Al menos tu altar se cae ahora, la caída es más débil, ¿sabes?

- Padre…

Pero Draco Malfoy ya se ha marchado a su despacho.

* * *

Scorpius está en frente de la puerta del despacho de su padre.

Cuando era niño entraba sin tocar, Draco negaba con la cabeza y lo hacía devolverse. "Aún cuando te haya llamado, debes tocar", le decía siempre. Y siempre Scorpius se olvidaba de tocar.

Ahora, el tocar parece convertirse en una empresa imposible. _Pero debo hacerlo_, se dijo, _tengo que hacerlo… tengo que hablar con mi padre_. Toca la puerta.

- Pase.

Draco Malfoy está inclinado sobre documentos. Trabajo, siempre se escuda en el trabajo. Scorpius sonríe de forma amarga.

- Hola papá.

- Hola Scorpius - Lo mira. Sus ojos grises parecen atravesar a Scorpius y leerlo sin necesidad que él hable.

- Yo… yo vine a decirte que lo siento. Yo… no debí decir las palabras que te dije. Estuvo mal y lo lamento. Yo… ¿podrías perdonarme, papá? Necesito que me perdones. No lo quise decir, en serio. Yo…

Draco suspira.

- Te amo, Scorpius. Puedes jurarlo, te amo. Tranquilo, puedes odiarme. Pero por favor, no odies ser un Malfoy. Ser un Malfoy es algo más que adorar a un asesino y promover políticas anti-muggles. Ser un Malfoy es… bueno, no sé como decírtelo, pero es algo diferente.

Scorpius intenta decir algo, pero las siguientes palabras de Draco lo detienen.

- Por favor, tampoco odies a tu abuelo. Sé que es difícil, probablemente te hayan enumerado todos los ataques en los que estuvo… pero tu abuelo no es en sí una mala persona. Las malas personas son las que hacen cosas malas. Tu abuelo hizo cosas malas pero también hizo cosas buenas. Ama a tu abuela, me ama a mí, ama a tu madre, y lógicamente te ama a ti. Para él, lo más importante es su familia. Sé que no es justificable, pero si apoyo la causa de Voldemort fue por dos razones: el poder y la posibilidad de erradicar a los que no eran como nosotros, es decir, una retorcida forma de protegernos, a tu abuela y a mí.

- Una verdadera forma retorcida. Los muggles, los hijos de muggles y los mestizos no son tan diferentes a nosotros.

- Olvidas a los squibs.

- Exacto. Ellos tampoco son tan diferentes. Todos tenemos conflictos, problemas, malas rachas con nuestros padres…

- Sí, tienes razón…

- No te odio, papá. Yo… no te odio. Me molestó que no me dijeras. Soy tu hijo, si tú eres una persona importante para mí, yo también debo ser una persona importante. Ya sé que lo soy, pero de todas formas… hubiera apreciado tu sinceridad.

- Lo sé…

- No te odio. Pero ya no podrás ser mi héroe, ni tampoco mi ídolo. Eres mi padre. No… no quiero ser igual a ti. Yo…

- Está bien. Te entiendo.

- ¿Eso es malo?

- No, no lo creo. Ya eres diferente a mí, Scorpius.

- ¿En serio?

- Eres una mejor persona de lo que yo jamás fui. Y por eso estoy orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias, papá.

- Ven, siéntate. Te contaré la historia completa de lo que realmente pasó.

- Está bien.

* * *

Bien, aquí otra viñeta o capítulo, porque creo que me quedó muy grande para ser viñeta. Espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Molly II W: Malestar

Disclaimer: Por última vez, los personajes no son míos, son de Rowlog, yo sólo me adjudico la trama

Gracias a **Misila** y a **Annie Thompson** por sus reviews del capítulo anterior

* * *

**Molly Weasley**

Molly miró por la ventana. El cristal está empañado, las gotas hacen caminos en el vidrio. Molly suspira.

- Mol.

- ¿Um?

- Tienes que dejarlo, Mol.

- No puedo.

- Tienes que hacerlo.

- ¡No puedo, Lucy! - gritó - No puedo - susurró con desgana -. Lo siento, Lucy. Perdón por gritarte. No puedo, no puedo dejarlo, aún no.

- ¿Por qué, Molly? ¿Por qué seguir haciéndote daño? Déjalo, Mol, en serio. Tienes que hacerlo.

- Lo sé.

Silencio. Molly siguió mirando por la ventana. Lucy la miró preocupada, no le gustaba verla así: tan silenciosa, tan triste, tan melancólica, tan diferente de la hermana que había conocido. Sintió enojo: Lucy le contaba sus secretos, le contaba todo de ella, pero Molly no podía retribuirle esa confianza… no era justo. Lucy la oyó suspirar.

- ¿Cuándo lo dejarás?

- Cuando… cuando llegué a la casa.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí…

- No me dirás lo que te ha pasado, ¿verdad?

Molly recordó las manos, los susurros, las palabras entrecortadas, el aliento a alcohol, el golpe en la cabeza, el frío, los gritos, sus propios gritos ahogados por la mordaza… Cerró los ojos y palpó las cicatrices de las muñecas. Tembló y un sudor frío le recorrió la frente.

- Algún día, tal vez…

- Está bien - concedió Lucy.

Quizás, pensó Lucy, mientras el tren iba entrando al andén 9 ¾, no era falta de confianza era simplemente que Molly no estaba preparada para sincerarse.

Por primera vez, Lucy sintió miedo.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. Louis W: Gustos

Disclaimer: No soy Rogling, no soy ella

Quinto capítulo de Herederos. Hoy me siento inspirada.

* * *

**Louis Weasley**

A Louis le gusta la torta de melaza que hace su abuela Molly; se la come con los dedos, se embadurna de ella y luego debe limpiarse los labios. Le gusta el sonido de las olas del mar cuando rompen con las rocas de Sell Cottage; es como una música que lo arrulla y le induce al sueño inmediato. Le gusta la adrenalina que le recorre cuando monta en su Límite 9, la escoba más nueva del mercado. Pero sobre todas las cosas, le gusta mirar a Savanah Morris.

* * *

_El tren traqueteaba con fuerza. Louis buscaba a sus primos, pero en vano, sencillamente no lo encontraba y estaba cansado de recorrer el tren. Además, la gente se volteaba a mirarlo, lo señalaba y cuchicheaba a sus espaldas, Louis hubiera preferido que no lo hicieran, le resultaba incómodo y tenía ganas de gritar. Iba caminando sin mirar por donde iba cuando se tropezó._

_- ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! _

_- Lo siento, no te vi. _

_- No me viste. Claro, y yo debo creerme eso, ¿cierto?_

_Louis empezó a molestarse. Una cosa es que era un ser paciente, la otra era dejarse pisotear por una desconocida. _

_- Oye, lo siento. Si me crees bien, y si no, pues también. _

_Ella se quedó muda, sin poder creerse que un niño de primero la hubiera mandado a callar. Louis escuchó unas risitas, provenían de la que supuso era amiga de la primera. _

_- Soy Carol y ella es Savanah. ¿Quién eres tú?_

_- Louis Weasley, encantado. _

_- Guau, que caballero, ¿no te parece, Savanah? Bueno, Louis es un placer conocerte, parece que eres la horma del zapato de mi amiga. _

_Savanah sólo rodó los ojos. _

* * *

Savanah tiene la piel morena, el cabello negro, y los ojos de un verde aceituna. También tiene un carácter temible, una personalidad difícil y falta de confianza en los demás. Para Louis, Savanah es… diferente. Es la chica que ríe a carcajadas cuando cree que nadie la ve, la que presta mayor atención en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, porque algún día se dedicará cuidar y preservar la vida de las especies extintas, la que le dio su primer beso…

* * *

_Era un juego estúpido, más propio de niños, que de adultos que se preciaran de ser adultos. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba Louis. El juego de la botella. Sólo se había sentado en círculo con los demás porque Oliver le había insistido. _

- Vamos, nunca te diviertes hombre, relájate y juega con nosotros.

- No, gracias.

- Vamos Louis. ¿Qué te cuesta? Sólo siéntate con nosotros y juega. Serás el único de cuarto que no juegue. Ven a jugar con nosotros o las próximas semanas tu vida será un verdadero infierno.

- Bueno, tú ganas.

- ¡Sí!

_Ahora Savanah había girado la botella, acto seguido ese pedazo de vidrio lo señaló a él, a Louis. _

- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

_Era insistente la cantaleta. Ojalá se callarán. Savanah no lo besaría. A ella le gustaba Oliver, no él. Louis no era importante para ella, Savanah no lo besaría, aunque Louis lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. _

- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

_Savanah parecía nerviosa, sus ojos miraba a todos lados, excepto a él. A Louis le sudaban las manos. Oliver alzó los dos pulgares en señal de apoyo. _

- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

_Se acercaron un poco más. Louis tenía un nudo en la garganta, temblaba, sólo quería alejarse y al mismo tiempo quedarse y ver qué pasaba. _

- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

_Un roce de labios, nada más. Un roce que se acabó tan rápido como comenzó. Un roce que dejaba el anhelo por más. Pero Savanah se fue. Louis suspiró. _

* * *

Ahora Louis recorre la boca de Savanah, desplaza su mano por la cara interna de sus muslos, se introduce como un fiel devoto en su templo de Venus, se deleita con los gemidos y suspiros que la chica le deja escuchar. Louis se deja ir y abre los ojos. Lo que recibe es el techo de su cama de dosel, ha sido otro sueño. Louis profiere una maldición.

Al día siguiente seguirá mirándola, desde lejos, bebiéndose de esas sonrisas disimuladas, de esas carcajadas ocultas, de esa ternura escondida. Al día siguiente seguirá contemplándola desde las sombras.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	6. Lily P: Cosas entre tres

**DISCLAIMER: **PERSONAJES DE ROWLING, TRAMA MÍA.

Sexto capítulo de Herederos. Gracias por sus reviews** a Misila, samj, Annie Thompson, Venetrix, **y** Natt Wizard. **

* * *

** Lily Potter**

**Un, dos, tres**

Giros. Saltos. Piruetas. Ojos, cerrados, ceño fruncido en señal de concentración, frente perlada en sudor. El cuerpo firme, los brazos en eje con las piernas, el cabello recogido en una cómoda coleta.

_Ted, James, Albus._

_Cuando era niña, Ted le enseñó a volar en su escoba de juguete._

_Cuando era niña, James jugaba con ella a las muñecas._

_Cuando era niña, Albus le leía cuentos de hadas._

_Y son inmortales en su retina: Ted la monta a caballito, James hace una broma junto al juego de té, Albus le enseña a leer._

_Siempre tres. Tres hombres en su vida._

**Un, dos, tres**

Giros. Saltos. Piruetas. La música inunda sus sentidos, recorre sus venas, se instala en sus células. Ya no es dueña de sí misma, es simple instrumento de la música que rodea todo, que consume todo, que invade todo.

_Tres los que se quedaron en la casa cuando Albus se fue._

_Papá, Mamá, ella._

_Siempre ha sido la niña de papá. La que se monta en sus piernas cuando llega del trabajo, la que busca en los bolsillos de sus túnicas y encuentra ranas de chocolate, la que busca sus pantuflas de andar por la casa._

_Siempre ha sido la niña de mamá. La que la ayuda en la cocina, la que le da un beso de bienvenida, la que escucha el día a día en El Profeta._

**Un, dos, tres**

Giros. Saltos. Piruetas. El mundo se ha detenido allá afuera. Aquí adentro los colores han adquirido una nueva tonalidad, los olores una nueva profundidad, y el ritmo una nueva resonancia. El imperio de los sentidos, el reino de las sensaciones, una nueva dimensión.

_Tres los que están esa cama. Taurus, John, ella._

_Taurus está a la derecha. John está a su izquierda. Taurus es moreno, alto y delgado. John es rubio, alto y fibroso. Los ojos de Taurus son verdes, pícaros y llenos de secretos. Los ojos de John son azules, vivarachos, y claros._

_A uno lo ama, al otro lo desea. ¿Necesidad o capricho? A uno lo desea, al otro lo ama. ¿Locura o cordura?_

**Uno, dos, tres**

La música se detiene. El mundo allá afuera vuelve a funcionar. Aquí adentro la bailarina se da cuenta que nadie en este mundo es perfecto, ni siquiera ella.

Cuando tres no son multitud.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	7. Roxanne W: Cosas de mí

**Disclaimer: Por enésima vez HP no me pertenece, yo sólo me adjudico la trama. **

Gracias por sus reviews a** Misila, Escristora, Venetrix, Marce, samj, **y** Sherry Furude**

Con ustedes, la sépitma viñeta de Herederos:

* * *

**Roxanne Weasley**

De Roxie se han dicho muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo, se ha dicho que es la única de su familia que no juega quiddicth. Que sencillamente no puede mantenerse en una escoba por dos minutos seguidos. Y que francamente le importa un bledo aquellos que crean que no es lo suficientemente Weasley, por no jugar al deporte mágico más importante del mundo mágico.

También se dice que es el ojito derecho de Fred y que este no soporta que alguien le haga daño a su hermanita, so pena de recibir un castigo proveniente de algún artilugio de Sortilegios Weasley. Igualmente se ha dicho que Zafrina Watson (la insoportable novia de Fred) fue la enfermería, cortesía de Roxie.

Igualmente se habla que un lunes por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno, Christian Adams recibió espontáneamente un beso de la única morena de los Weasley. Que tiempo después el pobre tuvo que vérselas con un grupo de pelirrojos que le amenazaron con dejarlo sin día del padre si no hacía feliz a Roxanne.

Pero claro, esos sólo rumores que inventa la gente ociosa.

* * *

La séptima viñeta es de **Roxie Weasley.** Sé que esta me salió mas corta que cualquiera de las anteriores, sólo espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.

¿Reviews?


	8. Victoire W: Decisión

**Disclaimer**: La última vez que me vi al espejo vi que no era rubia, ni multimillonaria, ni había escrito una supercalifragilistica serie llamda Harry Potter.

Gracias por sus reviews a **Misila, samj, **y** Annie Thompson**. Con ustedes el ocatovo capítulo de **Herederos**.

* * *

**Victoire Weasley**

- ¡Decídete! ¡Por el amor de Merlín, Vic, decídete!

- ¿Ted, qué…?

- Ya es tiempo de que te decidas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Vic? ¿Qué es lo que demonios quieres, Vic? ¿Quieres una casa más grande? Perfecto, conseguiré otro trabajo, trabajaré más, y te daré la casa que quieres, ¡no hay problema! ¿Quieres un hijo? Vamos a hacerlo, nos desnudamos, follamos y sales embarazada, ¡no hay problema! ¿Quieres que nos casemos? Mañana mismo hablo con el mago encargado, mañana mismo nos unimos en matrimonio, ¡no hay problema! Sólo decídete, sólo dime que es lo que quieres. Decídete ya, Vic.

- ¿Pero qué… qué te pasa, Ted? ¿Qué…?

- ¿Qué me pasa a mí? No, la pregunta es: ¿qué te pasa a ti?

- ¿A mí?

- Antes eras dulce, divertida, el mejor apoyo que hubiese querido. Antes me querías, Vic.

- Te sigo queriendo.

- Me toleras. Me toleras a tu lado. No me quieres, no me necesitas, no hago falta en tu vida de éxitos. ¡Vic, ya ni siquiera hacemos el amor! Estás tan ocupada con tu trabajo, estás tan metida en sí misma, que no dejas que tu futuro esposo te toque, o te bese, o te lance un cumplido. No tienes tiempo para mí.

- Tú sabes que he trabajado mucho para el puesto en el que estoy. Ted, voy a ser jefa de departamento. Eso es…

- Eso es fantástico, lo sé. Y me alegro por ello. Me alegro que tengas lo que quieras.

- ¿Pero?

- ¿Pero no te das cuenta? Ya no hablamos, ya no estamos juntos. Todo el tiempo discutimos. No disfrutamos. ¿Tú crees que eso es normal? ¿Tú crees que andar en círculos en nuestra relación es normal? Decide que es lo que quieres, Vic, antes de que yo decida que tú no me das lo que yo quiero y me vaya.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Te vas a ir?

- Si eso quieres.

- No, acabas de decir que te vas. Si quieres irte, vete. ¡Vete, Ted!

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - y la zarandeaba por los hombros.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? Ok, me voy. Me voy entonces.

- ¡Vete! ¡Vete y déjame sola!

- Al menos te has decidido en algo.

Victoire cerró los ojos cuando el oyó el portazo de la puerta. Se dejó caer en la cama, las lágrimas empaparon el colchón mientras las frases de Ted se repetían en su cabeza.

_Decídete, Vic. Decídete._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Vic? Dímelo y te lo daré, pero decídete._

_¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones. Vic no podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo. Se sentía una persona horrible. Había herido la persona que más le importaba.

- Ted… - le susurró al viento.

* * *

Nuevamente eran niños, corrían por el jardín de La Madriguera. Reían mientras sentían la emoción corriendo a toda velocidad por sus venas. Ted siempre era más rápido, pero Vic nunca dejaba que la dejara atrás. Eran niños, eran inocentes, eran amigos. Ted le llevaba dos años, había perdido a sus padres en la Guerra y vivía con su abuela. Los domingos iría a La Madriguera de la mano del tío Harry y la tía Ginny. Vic esperaría con ansia los domingos, consciente de que Ted siempre estaría allí, dispuesto a jugar con ella, dispuesto a cambiar su aspecto para ella, Vic reiría y le diría que era el mejor amigo del mundo.

Nuevamente eran adolescentes, caminarían por los pasillos de Hogwarts, coincidiendo en las comidas y la salida de cada clase. Ted siempre fue muy inteligente, sacaba muy buenas notas, y ganaba una buena cantidad de puntos para Hufflepuff. Victoire era menos aplicada, más dada a las diversiones y los cotilleos con sus amigas, pero tampoco sacaba malas notas. Se habían hecho un buen puñado de amigos y amigas, un círculo desenfadado, divertido, más dado a las fiestas y alegrías que a las preocupaciones.

Nuevamente se besarían por primera vez, con la puesta de sol en el horizonte del lago de Hogwarts, con las manos sudadas de Ted, con el rubor en las mejillas de Vic. Sentirían miles de mariposas en el estomago, volando furiosas por el esófago y saliendo en bandadas por la boca de uno hacia la del otro. Se separarían y se mirarían a los ojos, luego volverían a besarse, así una y otra vez, y otra vez más.

* * *

Vic suspiró y abrió los ojos.

- Ted… - le susurró al aire enviciado del apartamento en que vivía con Ted. Ted se había marchado, Vic lo había visto marcharse, pero Ted estaba allí. Estaba en la ducha del baño, acariciándole sus muslos para luego introducirse en su entrada. Estaba en la cocina, apoyándola en la encimera, gimiendo en su oído. Estaba en el mueble, tomándole de las caderas y ayudándola a subir y bajar. Estaba en su piel, aunado a su cuerpo, respirándole en la nuca.

* * *

- Hola, Ted.

- Hola, Vic.

- ¿Puedo…? Necesito decirte algo.

- Hazlo.

- Está bien. Te quiero, Ted. Realmente te quiero. No quiero algo más aparte de ti. Te quiero, quiero los hijos que podamos tener, quiero casarme contigo en una boda privada, quiero vivir contigo en nuestro apartamento. Sólo… sólo quiero estar contigo, Ted.

Ted la interrumpe y le besa los labios.

- Te amo, Vic.

- Yo también te amo, Ted.

* * *

Esta es la continuación de la **primera viñeta**. Aún quedan Herederos de los cuales no he escrito, pero mi intención no es ser esquemática, así que poco a poco los anteriores personajes se daran nuevamente cita.

¿Reviews?


	9. Lucy W: De miradas

**Disclaimer: **¿A estas alturas alguien duda que la trama es mía?

Gracias por sus reviews a** Misila, Anikuni, Venetrix, Cataleya, Annie Thompson **y** NatWizard.**

Con ustedes el noveno capítulo de** Herederos. **

* * *

**Lucy Weasley**

- ¿Y entonces?

- Sí, creo… creo que sí.

Él sonrió ampliamente. Había tenido éxito. Podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Oh, estaba tan feliz.

- Oh, eso es fantástico. Te aseguro que no decepcionaré, Lucy. Te aseguró que…

- Difícilmente podrías decepcionarme, Lance.

La mirada de Lucy era burlona, pícara. Lance sintió una sensación agradable en su pecho.

- Intentaré no hacerlo, Lucy - y le regaló una sonrisa torcida. Lucy se sonrojó.

A Lance nunca le había llamado la atención que una chica se sonrojara, pero Lucy Weasley se sonrojaba y a él le encantaba. Lucy le encantaba, ella era la perfecta combinación, entre la chica dulce que uno puede presentarle a su madre y la chica pervertida que un hombre mataría por tener en ciertos aspectos de su vida. Lance se inclinó un poco sobre ella, Lucy cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro. Lance intentó no besarla, a Lucy le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera. Ella abrió los ojos.

- Deja de hacer eso, Lance.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Provocarme. No es justo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque algún día cederé y no responderé de mí.

- Estaré preparado para ello.

- Pervertido.

- Tal vez.

- Oye, ¿sólo me estás pidiendo que cante en tu presentación, cierto? Nada más, ¿verdad?

Por ahora sí, pensó Lance. Más adelante, tal vez podía pedirle algo más. Esperaba que "ese más adelante" fuera pronto, de verdad que lo esperaba.

- Sí, eso es lo que te pido.

- Lo harás genial, Lance. Bueno, como siempre.

Lucy lo entendía mejor que nadie. Ella podía leerlo entre líneas, ella sabía cuando estaba triste o feliz, y sabía cómo confortarlo y como seguirle la corriente, sea cual sea el caso. Oh, como podría vivir sin ella. Era su mejor amiga, su musa, era… Lance no sabía que era exactamente lo que quería de Lucy pero confiaba en que más pronto que tarde lo averiguaría. Debía hacerlo. Lucy era una persona muy importante en su vida. Lance decidió exponerle los miedos que le oprimían el estomago.

- Lucy, es la primera vez que dirijo yo. Ya no soy un bailarín más de la compañía. Ahora soy el director. Sí, claro bailo, pero también dirijo, tengo el mayor peso de la obra.

- Y lo harás muy bien. Lance te he visto en los ensayos: eres fuerte, perfeccionista, tomas riesgos, te preocupas por el mayor desempeño de tus bailarines… No te hace falta más nada, te lo juro.

- Supongo que sí…

- Estás nervioso. Tranquilo, es normal. Yo estaba así el día en que tocó cantar frente a un público numeroso.

Lance volvió a sonreír:

- Por alguna razón, me cuesta imaginarte nerviosa.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, y al hacerlo agitó su rojo cabello por encima de su cabeza. Lance lo miró admirado, como siempre.

- ¡Por favor! Claro que sí, soy humana, Lance. Me pongo nerviosa antes de cada presentación. Antes sólo cantaba para mi familia, mi gran familia, la cual, yo sabía, nunca se burlaría de mí. Luego… luego tuve que contar para un público más grande y desconocido.

- Y como siempre lo hiciste bien.

Lucy sonrió, pagada de sí misma. Pero recordó a la persona que había hecho eso posible, a la persona que siempre había estado ahí para ella:

- Molly me ayudó mucho en esos momentos. Horas antes de la primera presentación, ella subió a mi cuarto, en la casa de Hufflepuff, me ayudó a vestirme, a maquillarme, me influjo confianza en mí misma.

- Como siempre. Tienes una relación envidiable con tu hermana. Mejor de la que tengo yo con Steve.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Steve te admira, te quiere, está pendiente de ti. Lo que pasa es que a veces se siente desplazado, y eso no gusta. Tu deber como hermano mayor es hacerlo sentir bien, hacerlo sentir seguro, tal y como Molly me hace sentir a mí.

- No es lo mismo.

- Sí, bueno, pero deberías hacer el esfuerzo.

- Debería.

Se miraron silencio. Lance era muy atractivo, pensó Lucy, no por primera vez. Era rubio, su cabello era largo y lo tenía atado en una coleta, le gustaba cuidar su cabello y lucir una melena larguísima. Lo que más le gustaba a Lucy eran sus ojos, azules, grandes, profundos y juguetones. Lucy sonrió.

- Bueno, vamos a brindar.

Lance sirvió las copas de vino de elfo, le ofreció una a ella.

- ¿Por qué brindamos? - preguntó.

- Por el futuro, por el éxito, por las cosas buenas.

- Son muchas cosas.

- ¿Y?

- Bien. Brindamos por el futuro, por el éxito y por las cosas buenas.

Chocaron las copas y bebieron, mientras se miraban a los ojos y le hacían saber al otro las promesas que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta.

* * *

Lance es de mi imaginación, él es una bailarín, mientras que Lucy es cantante. Espero que les guste.

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Albus P: Es amor es una mierda

**Disclaimer: **HP es de Rowling

El décimo capítulo de** Herederos. **Hoy me siento inspirada.

* * *

**Albus Potter**

Miraba las volutas de humo ascender y ascender hasta desaparecer en el aire puro del silencioso parque en el que se encontraba. Inhaló un poco más, deleitándose con la sensación del pitillo entre sus labios, deleitándose con hacer algo que sus padres no considerarían correcto, deleitándose con la emoción que llenaba su cuerpo.

- ¡Lárgate! - gritó con voz ronca.

Pero nadie le hacía caso. En el humo podía ver su sonrisa, sus labios rojos, la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior, la forma en que humedecía su labio superior. Cerró los ojos. Aún seguía viéndola, y su visión le incomodaba, le molestaba. Abrió los ojos. ¿Qué nunca se iría? ¿Qué nunca se marcharía?

- ¡Esfúmate! - gritó de nuevo.

Pero nadie le hacía caso. En el humo podía ver su cuerpo, vestida con el uniforme que obligaban a utilizar en Hogwarts. Ella hacía que su camisa fuera pegada a su cuerpo, que su falda fuera más corta, y que sus zapatos fueran en realidad botas de tacón que luego utilizaba para marcar el paso, _entre otras cosas_…

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Pero nadie le hacía caso. En el humo podía ver las tardes en el lago, sentados a la sombra del haya, donde a veces hacían los deberes y otras (la mayoría), se sentaban en silencio y disfrutaban de la compañía; recordaba las salidas a Hogsmeade, ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y él abrazándola de la cintura; recordaba los besos interminables, las palabras susurradas en los oídos, el peso de ella sobre el cuerpo de él, el peso de él sobre el cuerpo de ella, la visión de sus cuerpo s entrelazados.

Aplastó el pitillo con el pie. Se levantó, y botó a la basura el amigo más fiel de esa noche. Maldita Ariadna Sidmons por meterse en su cabeza, maldita por no salir de ella, maldita por retorcerle sus pensamientos cuando ya no estaban juntos. Maldita Ariadna Sidmons. Gritó en el silencioso y solitario parque, mientras maldecía, mientras maldecía al mundo, a las mujeres, al amor. Gritó y su voz se volvió ronca, flácida y sin vida, gritó y se sintió más vacío, más solo que nunca, más desgraciado que cualquier otro día.

Montó en su moto y arrancó de ese lugar. Llegó a su casa y trepó a la ventana de la habitación de James.

- ¡Merlín, me asustaste!

- Dudo mucho que te asuste que alguien llegue a tu cuarto, con la cantidad de chicas que deben colarse aquí.

James se encogió de hombros, sin desmentir la afirmación de su hermano.

- Te ves horrible, Albus.

- ¿Tienes alcohol?

- ¿En cantidades industriales? Por supuesto, Ted y yo hemos hecho nuestras reservas.

Por supuesto, Ted no tenía otro lugar donde esconder sus reservas de alcohol: no podía llevárselas a su abuela, mucho menos podía llevarla a la casa que compartía con Vic. James abrió la primera botella de whisky y se la pasó a su hermano menor.

- Hola amiga - susurró Albus antes de dar cuenta de su primer trago.

Por un tiempo ninguno habló, más preocupados por acabar de la botella que con ganas de conversar, luego Albus dijo:

- El amor es una mierda. Y James no tuvo corazón para desmentirle.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	11. Lorcan S: Disculparse

**Disclalimer: **Rowling es la gran propietaria de HP

Gracias por sus reviews a** Venetrix, a samj **y a** Misila. **

* * *

**Lorcan Scamander**

Supo que se había equivocado. Lo supo. Lo supo en el preciso instante en que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. Ella había cerrado los ojos, se había dado media vuelta y lo había dejado con su dolor, con su culpa.

Él se había marchado. Había salido a caminar. Quizás a darse cabezazos contra las paredes. Quizás a lanzarse desde lo más alto.

Se había conseguido con su mejor amiga.

- Tienes que disculparte.

- Pero Rose…

- Nada de peros. Sabes que debes hacerlo. Deja el orgullo y discúlpate. No te cuesta nada y te hará sentir mejor.

- ¿No es ella la que debería disculparse?

- No, sabes que no.

Lorcan lo sabía pero de todas formas nada le costaba intentar.

- Rose, no puedo.

- Sí puedes. Puedes y lo harás.

- Me cuesta…

- A mí también me cuesta disculparme, pero sé cuando debo hacerlo. Y ahora, Lorcan, tú debes disculparte

Ahí estaba - una hora después -, a sólo metros del sillón en el que ella se sentaba, armándose de valor y odiádose por dentro.

No hacía falta ser Lyssander para darse cuenta que la había embarrado hasta el fondo. No había querido, en serio no había querido decir lo que dijo aunque ese momento quería decir lo que luego dijo. Se arrepentía de decirlo, estaba mal y lo reconocía.

- Perdóname. Perdóname, por favor.

Y ella le sonrió. Sus ojos azules, brillantes por las lágrimas, no le guardaban rencor. Como si no hubiera dicho nada. Pero él no quería eso.

- En serio, perdóname. Ya sé que no lo merezco. De verdad que no quise decir lo que dije.

- Lorcan, está bien.

- Aunque en ese momento estaba seguro de lo que decía, realmente no. Realmente no… Yo no creo que seas mala, yo no creo que lo que haces sea sólo por maldad, sé que es por mi bien. Lo sé. Por favor… por favor perdóname.

- Ya lo hice, Lorcan. Ya lo hice, siempre lo hago.

- Es que a veces… a veces no te entiendo, madre. No eres como las otras. Tú eres diferente y eso… a veces no sé qué pensar, no sé cómo actuar. Y frustra, ¿sabes? Frustra…

- Lorcan, te perdono.

- No es justo. No es justo.

- Te quiero, te quiero y no me importa cuántas veces… cuantas veces creas que lo hago por mal o por… Todo lo que hago es por amor.

- Ya lo sé.

- Ven acá.

- Sabes que te quiero, en serio que te quiero, mamá.

- Lo sé.

En la noche se consiguió nuevamente con Rose.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ya hablé.

- Viste, te hizo sentir mejor.

- Supongo.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

- Ven, vamos a bailar.

Las luces de _El Duende Cojo_ - el nuevo y más famoso pub - hacían que el cabello de Rose brillara furiosamente.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	12. Hugo W: Este soy yo

**Disclaimer: **La última vez que me vi en el espejo no era Rowling.

Doceavo capítulo de Herederos. Vaya, ¿cómo se hicieron tantos?

Gracias por sus reviews a** samj, , Venetrix, Misila, Annie Thompson, NatWizard**

* * *

**Hugo Weasley**

_Hugo Weasley era el único hijo de Ron Weasley_

- Eres un excelente jugador. Algún día serás una estrella del quiddicth.

- ¿En serio?

- Oye, te lo prometo.

- Está bien.

- Algún día jugarás para los Chuddley Cannons.

Hugo guarda silencio. No está seguro que quiera unirse al equipo que siempre perdía.

_Hugo Weasley era el único hijo de Hermione Weasley._

- ¿Lo tienes todo? ¿No se te queda nada?

- Mamá.

- ¿Empacaste tus túnicas? No se te olvide enviarlas a la lavandería todos los fines de semana, no quiero que andes con los bordes sucios.

- Sí, lo hice.

- ¿Metiste tu cepillo de dientes? Recuerda cepillarte todos los días, al abuelo Granger no le gustará que venga con los dientes malos.

- Sí, ya lo hice.

- ¿Pusiste tus calzoncillos?

- ¡Mamá!

- ¿Qué? Sólo pregunto.

- Empaqué todo, mamá. La ropa, los libros, las plumas, el tintero, los pergaminos… Si algo se me queda simplemente te escribo para que me lo envíes, ¿está bien?

- Ok, está bien. Sólo me preocupo.

- Lo que sucede es que estás nerviosa. No pasará mucho y volveré para Navidad, te lo prometo.

Hermione lo besa en la coronilla.

- Te estaremos esperando.

Hugo da media vuelta y se monta en el tren. Agita la mano en señal de despedida.

_Hugo Weasley es el único hermano de Rose Weasley._

- ¿Qué? ¿Tres días? Apenas lo conoces, Rose, ¿y ya es el amor de tu vida? ¿Así, sin más?

- Es amor, Hugo. El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas.

- No es amor, es estupidez crónica. Es decir, ¡mira a tu alrededor, Rose! ¡Es San Valentín! Todos quieren demostrar amor en San Valentín, todos quieren tener una pareja, todos quieren que por un segundo sus patéticas vidas tengan sentido. Eso no es amor, es una enfermedad.

Rose frunce el seño.

- El hecho de que tú no tengas una pareja este día, no te da derecho a decir que los demás son patéticos por tenerla.

Hugo abre los ojos como platos. Rose se tapa la boca.

- No, lo siento. No quise, en serio no quise. Hugo, perdóname. Hugo…

- No, tienes razón, yo no tengo pareja. Y no me hace falta. Soy feliz así. Porque la persona que me quiera y la persona a la que yo quiere, debe aceptarme como soy, debo gustarle así como luzco, y no cambiar por ningún muñequito de torta.

Rose cierra los ojos. Va vestida con la falda más corta de lo normal, con la camisa ajustada al cuerpo, con los cabellos lisos y con la cara muy maquillada.

- Hugo.

- Si eres feliz, está bien, pero esta no eres tú, Rose. Eres bonita, sin necesidad de dejar de ser tú. No tienes que dejar de ser tú.

- Pero a nadie le gusto así como soy, Hugo.

Hugo rueda los ojos. Conoce a alguien (tiene los cabellos muy rubios y los ojos azules), que se muere por los huesos de Rose, pero él no se atreve a decirle y ella no se atreve a confrontarlo. Por lo tanto Hugo se muerde la lengua y no revela secretos.

- La persona que te quiere debe quererte como eres - Hugo se encoge de hombros cuando ve los ojos húmedos de Rose - Solamente digo.

- La chica que sea tu novia, será muy afortunada, Hugo.

_Hugo Weasley es el primer y (_espera ser_) el único novio de Medea Kinsgley._

- Hugo, espera. Hugo, por favor…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Perdóname. Hice mal, y lo reconozco. Sólo… sólo quería probar alguna otra cosa. Sólo eso. No quería alejarme de ti, no quería abandonarte. Hugo, te amo.

Incrédulo, Hugo abre los ojos como platos.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Cada palabra.

- Yo también te amo, Medea.

Medea sonríe y se pone de puntillas para besarlo.

- Perdóname tú a mí, por enojarme porque estabas saliendo con Gerard. Fue estúpido. Ya sé que no sigues enamorada de él, que es agua pasada. Solamente me puse celoso.

- No tienes porqué. Tú eres el único al que quiero.

- Y tú eres la única chica que me importa.

Y vuelven a besarse debajo del muérdago.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Dominique W: Diferente

**Discalaimer: **No soy Rowling, no soy ella.

Gracias por sus reviews a** Misila, samj, Venetrix, **y** Annie Thompson. **

* * *

**Dominique Weasley**

Dominique llega un día después que sus hermanos.

Dom ya está preparado para que Vic se queje porque él no estudia en Hogwarts. Ya está listo para escuchar las bromas que han hecho sus primos de la boca de Louis (que aunque es el más tranquilo de todos, siempre participa y nunca lo atrapan). Ya está advertido para soportar los continuos abrazos de su madre, que aunque le gusta que Dom vaya a Beauxbuttons a veces echa en falta la distancia que los separa. Ya está espabilado para lo que sea que Bill Weasley proponga, que ya aunque es un adulto sigue siendo un aventurero.

Dom suspira mientras mira la puerta de entrada de Sell Cottage. Se decide a entrar sólo cuando oye las risas de sus hermanos, que seguramente lo miran desde alguna de las ventanas del segundo piso. Dom sonríe y entra. Abrazos, besos, alegría por su regreso. Dom ya está acostumbrado. Sonríe ampliamente, ya está en casa.

Beauxbuttons es diferente a Hogwarts. Más luminosa, con menos fantasmas y con ese encanto francés del que Fleur Delacour parece seguir siendo heredera. En Beauxbuttons el uniforme es azul, se asiste a clases de canto y baile, y todos los sábados salen de excursión a Villa LeBlanc, un famoso pueblo mágico. Beauxbuttons es lo que siempre soñó Dominique, es lo que siempre deseó, desde que su madre les habló de su colegio, Dom estaba seguro que algún día asistiría. Dom también se siente en casa cuando está en Beauxbuttons.

Dom ha heredado el cabello rojo de los Weasley y los ojos azules de los Delacour. Dom se siente entre dos mundos. A Dom le gusta tanto Francia como Inglaterra. Dom se adapta a todo y a todas las situaciones. No es el más calmado de los Weasley, tampoco es el más inteligente, mucho menos es el más bromista. Es sólo Dom, y le gusta ser así.

* * *

Esta viñeta me ha costado más que las anteriores y aún no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que les guste. Feliz comienzo de mes y feliz fin de semana.

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Ted L: De comienzos

**Disclaimer: **Intenté disfrazarme de Rowling, no funcionó.

Gracias por sus reviews a** Misila. **

* * *

**Ted Lupin**

Ted Remus Lupin nace en medio de la guerra. Ted sonríe y levanta sus bracitos hacia sus padres. Remus lo carga y le da un beso en la frente. El pequeño ríe y colorea su cabello del mismo color que su padre. Una enternecida Nymphadora Lupin los observa desde el dintel de la puerta. Ted los llena de alegría.

Ted llora y se agita un poco. Su madre lo saca de la cuna y se sienta con él en una silla. La boca de Ted se coloca en el pezón de su madre y el niño deja llorar. Dora suspira agradecida. Alguien le besa la frente. Dora voltea. Es Remus. Es Remus quien la mira, es Remus quien la contempla, es Remus quien sonríe satisfecho viendo a su esposa dándole de comer a su hijo. Dora se ruboriza y sus cabellos adquieren la tonalidad del rosa chicle. Ted los llena de satisfacción.

Ted llora, gime, jadea. Andrómeda lo carga e intenta calmarlo. Es sufieciente por unos instantes. Luego Ted se mueve en sus brazos. Andrómeda sabe que quiere a su mamá. Una lágrima la traiciona y se desliza por su mejilla. Andrómeda estrecha a su nieto con fuerza.

- Yo te cuidaré - le susurra al niño.

Ted hará que su soledad sea más llevadera. Andrómeda se obliga a sonreír.

* * *

Un review hace feliz a esta escritora


	15. Molly W: Calma después de la tormenta

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de HP son de Rowling

Gracias por sus reviews a** samj, Misila y **

* * *

**Molly Weasley 2**

Poco a poco Molly empieza a sonreír. Lucy piensa que Molly se obliga a sonreír. A veces, Molly permanece pensativa y ensimismada, y Lucy se preocupa.

Han pasado dos meses. Molly parece haber vuelto a la normalidad, sale con sus amigos y a veces llega tarde a la casa. A veces Molly deja caer una lágrima y Lucy se preocupa.

Molly ha tenido una pesadilla. Es la tercera de esta semana. A Lucy le gustaría saber qué sueña y por qué grita. Molly grita mucho, grita hasta quedarse ronca y mamá debe darle una poción para sus cuerdas vocales. Cuando Molly tiene pesadillas, todo se agita, todo se estremece, Lucy se despierta. Los tres miembros de la familia la despiertan de sus pesadillas y luego la intentan reconfortar.

Lucy no sabe porque Molly sigue mostrando una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa.

* * *

Mi musa se fue de vacaciones y sólo me dejó escribir esta cosa pequeñita.

¿Reviews?


	16. Lucy W: ella estúpida, él idiota

**Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling**

**Lucy Weasley**

_- A veces me siento ignorado_

_- Es normal, no te preocupes._

_- Es que a veces creo que nadie me presta atención. A veces creo que soy Invisible._

_o  
_

_o  
_

_o  
_

- Y ese ha sido tu mejor single, Lucy Lilian Weasley.

- Gracias, Joe.

- _Invisible_ - dijo Joe sin mirarla -. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería un éxito una canción que es tan poco feliz, tan poco divertida?

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? No siempre somos felices.

- Sí, pero tampoco somos siempre desgraciados, ¿oh sí?

Lucy se encogió de hombros. Joe nunca entendería la tristeza que embargaba a algunos. Gran Bretaña había sido salvada de Voldemort, pero todavía quedaba mucha gente mala, gente que quería destruir, gente que se regocijaba con el dolor humano, con el miedo. Día a día habían nuevos victimarios, día a día había nuevas víctimas. No siempre era un camino de rosas. Más veces de las que a uno le gustaría contar, se sentía como Rey King, el protagonista de su canción Invisible. Lucy suspiró.

- ¿Qué le sucede a la gente de este día? - volvió a preguntar Joe, mientras miraba por la ventana de su lujosa oficina.

- ¿Qué crees que le sucede?

- Pienso que son unos masoquistas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque se regocijan con su dolor, en lugar de regocijarse por otras cosas. Tú, por ejemplo, eres una masoquista.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Porque lanzas esa canción. _Invisible_. ¿Te sientes tan invisible que quieres ser visible para tus fans mostrándote invisible?

- Eso no tiene sentido, Joe.

- No. Tal vez no. A fin de cuentas viene a ser lo mismo, eres una masoquista. ¿Cuánto hace que no ves a Lance?

Una sombra de dolor cubrió los ojos de Lucy, pero se obligó a ocultarla.

- Mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y cuánto hace que quieres volver a verlo?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó con mal fingida indiferencia.

Joe se echó a reír.

- Por favor. No me tomes por idiota, Lucy. Contéstame.

- No sabía que esto era un interrogatorio, Joe.

- No, no lo es. Pero como tu manager me ocupo por ti y es mi deber saber todas tus preocupaciones, todos tus problemas y todos tus deseos.

- Oh, qué dulce.

Se guardó de decirle que lo hacía porque ella le pagaba. No sería justo. Había contratado a Joe Kingman cuando su carrera empezó a alzar el velo. Jamás se había arrepentido. Él no era sólo un fabuloso manager, era un amigo atento y considerado. Aunque a veces fuera realmente irónico y realmente molesto, Lucy sabía que podía confiar totalmente en Joe.

- No es dulce, es pragmatismo. Ya que parece ser que no estás capacitada para ocuparte de ti misma, esa responsabilidad recae en mis hombros. Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿hace cuánto que no ves a Lance?

- Hace mucho tiempo - respondió la chica mientras contenía las lágrimas.

Joe le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.

- Te está matando su ausencia, Lucy.

- No está muerto, Joe.

- No, sólo está dejándose ver con miles de chicas, nunca la misma, sólo está debiendo su fama más a los escándalos que recientemente ha protagonizado que a su pericia a la hora de bailar, sólo está siendo un idiota, Lucy. Un estúpido idiota que está cavándose su propia tumba, mientras tú te escondes en los rincones a llorar como manguera viviente.

- Basta. Basta, Joe. ¡Ya basta! ¡No sigas!

- Te está matando, Lucy.

- ¿No crees…? ¿No crees que mi familia…? ¿No crees que mi familia ya me haya dicho esto? ¿Qué Molly ya me ha dicho esto?

- ¡Pero no les prestas atención! ¡No los escuchas! ¡Y tampoco me escuchas a mí! - profirió a gritos.

- Joe…

- No, nada de Joe. Ese maldito te anda restregando en la cara su gran felicidad, y tú no haces nada por evitarlo. Lloras a cada momento, dices cualquier excusa para no ir a los eventos importantes, evitas a tus amigos, faltas a tus entrevistas… Si quieres cavar tu carrera, avísame, tengo mejores medios para hacerlo. Pero has algo, has algo ya. ¡Deja de ser la maldita cobarde que estás siendo en este momento y empieza a intentar ser feliz! ¡Deja de emular a la horrible esposa muerta del cuento de los tres hermanos!

Lucy lo miró con ojos como platos. Joe jamás se alteraba, jamás profería maldiciones, jamás insultaba nadie.

- Quiero hacer algo…

- Hazlo entonces, y hazlo ya porque me estoy cansando, Lucy, de veras me estoy cansando de tu comportamiento.

- Necesito tiempo, Joe, yo…

Joe relajó sus facciones y sonrió.

- Vete a casa, Lucy. Vete y descansa.

_o_

_o_

_o_

Lucy llegó a su casa y encendió el retroproyector.

_Ser invisible está bien_

_Ser invisible no está mal_

_Verás que te puede gustar ser invisible. _

Lucy se dejó caer en su cama. Dejó que las lágrimas acudieran en su ayuda. Se encogió sobre el colchón, ahogando los sollozos contra la almohada y abrazándose a sí misma.

_Había un hueco en mi ama esa noche_

_Había un hueco que tú dejaste vacío_

_¿A dónde te llevaste el relleno?_

_¿Qué hiciste con mis pedazos?_

_Había un vacío en mi alma_

El rímel corrido, los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja, el cabello indomable y desordenado, Lucy Weasley apenas era sombra de lo que era hace dos meses.

- Lance…

_Dejaste un vacío en mi cuarto_

_Te llevaste la luz_

_Me volviste invisible_

_Ahora cargo mapas para no perderme_

- Esto no funciona, Lucy.

- Pero…

- Quiero hacer cosas diferentes, cosas nuevas. Estoy cansado de la rutina.

- Haremos cosas nuevas, haremos cosas interesantes. ¡Recorremos el mundo, Lance! Siempre has querido recorrer el mundo, siempre…

- No, Lucy. A esto me refiero. Estoy cansado de ti. Eres un estorbo, Lucy. Ya no te soporto más. Ya no quiero estar contigo. Tal vez lo mejor es terminar nuestra relación. Lo siento.

- Lance espera… Lance, no me dejes. Lance…

_Ahora me arrastro por los rincones_

_Ahora vago sin rumbo_

_Ahora tiemblo de frío_

_Soy invisible_

_Me quitaste todo. _

_Soy invisible. _

_Me desdibujaste, me dejaste sin nada, te llevaste todo. _

_Soy invisible. _

- Lance… ¿Qué hice, Lance? ¿Qué hice para que te fueras? Me juraste que me amabas. Me juraste que siempre estarías conmigo. ¿Promesas? ¿Todo eran simples promesas? Te busco y te alejas de mí. Ni siquiera quieres que seamos amigos. ¿Por qué Lance? ¿Por qué me dejaste así? ¿Qué hice, Lance?

_Vendo besos en la calle de la desgracia_

_Reviso las monedas ganadas_

_El cielo queda muy lejos de mí _

_Bajo la mirada y sigo mendingando la salvación_

_Soy invisible_

Como si tuviera vida propia, su mano viaja hacia su vientre. Lucy lo acaricia y se obliga a sorber las lágrimas. No le ha dicho nada a nadie. Ni a Molly. Ni a su familia. Ni a Lance….

- Mamá te cuidará. Mamá lo hará, bebé. Mamá te ama.

_Todos me dicen que me supere_

_Todos me dicen que deje de emular a Myrtle La Llorona_

_Vago por las calles, arrastro mi vergüenza_

_Cargo mis secretos_

_Estoy sola y con frío_

_Vago por las calles, arrastro mi vergüenza_

_Vendo mis secretos. _

_Soy invisible para ti. _

* * *

No me maten por lo que le pasa a Lucy, échenle la culpa a Lance.

La canción es de mi autoría

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Lyssander S: De bromas y burlas

**Disclaimer: **No soy Rowling, no soy ella.

Gracias por sus reviews a** Mislia **y a** Annie Thompson. **Este es el décimo séptimo capítulo de** Herederos. **

**Lyssander Scamander**

- Ya, tranquilízate, Lorcan. Vas a terminar haciendo un hoyo en el piso.

- Cállate.

- Oh, ¿estamos molestos?

Lorcan suspira y voltea hacia su hermano.

- Lyss, no estoy de humor.

- ¿No se supone que es el día de tu boda? Anímate hombre.

- Liyss…

- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que ella no se presente. Que ella te deje plantado. Que ella te diga no en el último momento. Por desgracia eso no va a suceder.

- No estás ayudando en nada, Lyss.

- Ya, so sólo decía.

Lorcan se deja caer en una silla y oculta su rostro entre sus manos. Está desesperado, nervioso y angustiado. También tiene deseos de vomitar y de cometer un asesinato.

- Lorcan, le estás dando muchas vueltas a la cabeza. En serio tranquilízate. Rose te ama. Va a decir que sí. Sólo ten calma. Y bueno, si después de todo te dice que no, nos robamos el alcohol y nos volvemos mierda entre las paredes de nuestro cuarto.

A su pesar, Lorcan ríe. Lyssander esboza una sonrisa complacida.

- Pero creí que hoy saldrías con Steve.

- Bah, puede pasar unos días sin mí. Mi hermano es más importante.

- Gracias, Lyss.

- Oye, ¿para qué están los hermanos?

- ¿Para joder? - aventuró Lorcan.

- También - concedió - pero yo iba a decir que para apoyarse el uno al otro.

- Ah, bueno eso también.

- Exacto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Luego, cuando Lorcan sintió que los nervios volvían, comentó:

- La próxima boda es la tuya, Lyss.

Lyssander se encogió de hombros.

- Ni Steve ni yo tenemos prisa.

- O es eso, o es que no quieres compromisos… Bueno, sólo digo.

- Nuestra relación es seria, Lorcan, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

- Es cierto, y lo sé con menos de talles de lo que me gustaría - fingió un gesto de horror.

Lyss rió. Lorcan esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti? - preguntó Lyss - Tú tampoco te quedas atrás en tus detalles.

- Por favor, no hagas alarde de ello. Rose me mataría si supiese que no te guardo ningún secreto.

- Rose no te matará, Lorcan. Lo hará su padre.

- No me lo recuerdes, de veras que le tengo miedo a su padre.

- Bueno, lo disimulas bastante bien.

- Soy un gryffindor, soy una persona valiente.

- La valentía no tiene nada que ver con la casa a la que perteneces - recordó.

- Es cierto. Pero no me vas a negar, que es una buena frase.

- Claro.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza rubia de Luna Scamander apareció.

- Hola chicos.

- Hola, mamá.

- ¿Estás listo, Lorcan?

- Casi.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

- Sí, por supuesto que estará bien, cuando deje los nervios de novia - dijo Lyss.

Lorcan esbozó una mueca. Lyss rió y Luna aguantó la risa.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	18. Fred W II: Lo bueno de los impulsos

**Disclaimer: La última vez que me vi en el espejo no era Rowling**

Gracias a** Misila (**gracias por estar, como quien dice, al pie del cañón**), a samj (**que andaba perdida y ha vuelto, gracias por volver siempre**), a lui nott. **Con ustedes el décimo octavo capítulo de Herederos**. ¡Cuántos son ya!**

**Fred Weasley II**

_Y de repente ella aparece. _

_Ya no tienes pensamiento para alguien más._

_Debes conocerla. Debes saber su nombre. _

_Ella te mira. Te ha pillado mirándola. _

_Te ruborizas. Ella también. Ella no baja la mirada. _

_Te acercas. _

_De repente ya no es la tierra la que te sujeta, _

_Es ella la fuerza de gravedad de tu existencia. _

Autor de este fic

_o_

_o_

_o_

- Una cerveza, por favor, Leah.

- ¿Mal día? - le preguntó la rubia dejando la cerveza en el mostrador.

- Qué va - dijo Fred tomando la botella y llevándosela a los labios. Tomó un sorbo. Luego se quedó mirando a la nada - Ha sido una mala semana.

- Vaya, ¿y eso?

- Es… complicado.

- Creo que puedo entenderte.

- Umm… ¿en serio? Seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer que escucharme.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Iba a salir con un sanador. Pero tiene turno doble en San Mungo, así que estoy libre. Habla, Fred te hará sentir mejor.

Pero Fred no dijo nada. No es que no confiara en Leah. Es que no se sentía cómodo contando sus problemas, nunca lo había hecho, y no lo iba a empezar a hacer. Tal vez debió haber ido con Riley o con algunos de sus primos, ellos le darían una palmadita en la espalda y le dirían: _mañana será mejor_. Pero ellos estaban ocupados en sus propias vidas felices, y a Fred no le gustaba interrumpir la felicidad de los demás. Por eso había acudido a la única amiga que sabía estaba libre. Por eso estaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Por eso había pedido una cerveza de mantequilla.

Leah Longbottom suspiró.

- ¿Sabes cuántos vienen al bar?

- ¿Muchos?

- ¡Millones! ¿Sabes cuántos de ellos cargan sus problemas?

- ¿Algunos?

- ¡Casi todos! ¿Sabes cuántos salen de aquí sintiéndose más livianos, más tranquilos, un poco más felices?

- ¿Casi todos?

- Sí. Tú no vas a ser ni el primero ni el último al que tengo que escuchar, Fred Weasley.

- ¿Sabes? Podrías abrir un consultorio. Psicomaga Leah Longbottom, 400 galeones la hora. Sería todo un éxito.

- Muy agudo. Tal vez lo piense. No me evadas, Fred.

- No lo hago.

- Si lo haces. Ahora cuéntame.

Fred suspiró.

- ¿No vas a dejarlo correr?

- No.

- Bien.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio, Leah renunció a la paciencia.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Me sirves otra cerveza?

Sin moverse, Leah puso otra botella enfrente de su pelirrojo amigo.

- Estoy esperando, Fred.

- ¿Te han dicho lo linda que te ves cuando te enfadas?

- Sí, tú me lo has dicho siempre. Fred.

- Ya, tú ganas. Terminé con Alexia.

- Oh.

Alexia Montgomery era la novia que más le había durado a Fred, casi un año, un record. Ahora, felizmente, era su ex novia.

- Qué elocuente - se burló Fred.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - preguntó con indiferencia.

- Leah, no te hagas. Yo sé que no tragabas a Alexia. Es más, la detestabas. - Fred suspiró -. No sé quién de las tres la detestaba más: si mi madre, Roxie, o tú.

- Bueno, no te voy a negar que quiero dar saltos por todo el Caldero ante esa noticia, pero sé que no sería una buena amiga. Sé que amabas a Alexia... debes estar hecho polvo, Fred - dijo de forma comprensiva.

- En lo absoluto.

Leah parpadeó sorprendida.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No estoy hecho polvo, Leah.

- Fred, estuviste con ella, ¿cuánto?, ¿un año?

- Un año y medio.

- Exacto. No es posible que estés tan tranquilo después de haber cortado con Alexia.

- Yo no he dicho que estoy tranquilo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Estoy molesto. Muy molesto conmigo. Sabía que las cosas estaban malas entre nosotros. Sabía que ella empezaba a mostrarse cansada de mí, sabía que ya no respondía mis besos. Lo sabía, y aún así no hice nada. Me comporté como un cobarde.

- No eres un cobarde.

- Tienes razón, soy un idiota.

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Escúchame bien, Fred. Eres Fred Weasley, el chico más bromista, divertido, comprensivo y adorable que he conocido. El chico que ama a sus padres, que ama y protege a su hermanita con locura, que ama al resto de su familia, que ama a sus amigos. Eres el chico por el que muchas tías suspiran, eres el ídolo que muchos quieren ser, y eres el mejor amigo que puede existir. No eres un cobarde y tampoco eres un idiota.

Entonces Fred explotó:

- ¡Se estaba acostando con otro en frente de mis narices!

- Baja la voz.

- Los vi, Leah. Fui a la casa de Alexia porque hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, quería verla, había reservado en Picadillis, le había comprado unas flores… Esperaba sorprenderla, ¡y el sorprendido fui yo! ¡Yo solito!

- He dicho que bajes la voz. No es tu culpa. Escúchame, por favor. No es tu culpa si ella no valorizó lo que tenía a su lado. No es tu culpa si ella quiso estar con otro. Es culpa de ella, Fred, es culpa de Alexia.

- No me importa quién tiene la culpa, Leah. No me importa. La amaba. ¡La sigo amando! ¿Me oyes, Alexia? ¡Aún te sigo amando!

- Fred, por favor. Ahí al lado hay un periodista del Profeta…

- Me iba a casar con ella.

- ¿Qué?

Fred sacó una cajita de terciopelo. La abrió. Leah cerró los ojos al ver el hermoso anillo que podría haber convertido a Alexia Montgomery en Alexia Weasley. Ella creía que la relación entre Alexia y Fred no llegaba a tan alto compromiso.

- Se lo iba a pedir anoche, en el restaurante - continuó Fred mientras miraba el anillo -. Había imaginado el escenario. Las lujosas paredes del Picadillis, las mesas engalanadas, las flores, las copas de vino tinto… Había imaginado incluso su reacción: su sonrisa, sus hoyuelos, su emoción cuando me diera el sí… Estaba seguro que me daría el sí, tan seguro de eso… Supongo que ya no importa, ¿cierto?

Dejó el anillo en la mesa.

- Aléjalo de mi vista.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero verlo. No quiero verlo y saber que fui un reverendo tonto. No quiero verlo y saber que todo fue una puta broma. Aléjalo de mí, Leah.

Leah tomó el anillo. Fred miró hacia un lado. Leah dudó y al final se lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

- Sírveme otra cerveza, Leah.

Lo hizo. Fred se la tomó de un solo sorbo. El líquido le quemo la garganta y le ayudó a concentrar el dolor en esa parte del cuerpo.

- Dame otra.

- Fred, llevas tres cervezas de mantequilla.

- Quiero otra - dijo con voz ronca.

- Fred, por favor.

- Otra cerveza, Leah - bramó.

De reojo, Leah vio como el periodista del Profeta tomaba notas. Le sirvió otra cerveza a Fred. Fred se la tomó en dos tragos. Miró la botella.

- Detesto mi vida.

- No deberías. Tienes una vida maravillosa. Tienes una familia que te ama y que daría la vida por ti, tienes unos amigos magnífico y… y me tienes a mí...

Fred esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Tal parece que eres la única chica, aparte de las de mi familia, que he podido conservar por más tiempo - dijo con voz ronca.

Fred apoyó la cabeza en la mesa de la barra.

- Fred, mi madre todavía ha limpiado esa parte.

- No importa.

- Fred…

- El amor es una mierda.

Entonces cerró los ojos y pareció dormir. Leah lanzó un gemido. Se inclinó y le acarició los cabellos, con cautela, con cuidado para que no se despierte. Dormido parecía realmente adorable, un ángel. Un ángel de tez oscura que parecía atormentado por el amor. Sonrió y besó la nuca de Fred.

- Me parece, cariño, que deberíamos llevarlo a su casa.

Leah volteó. Hanan Longbottom la miraba comprensivamente. Leah se preguntó cuánto había escuchado su madre.

- Eh… sí, supongo que sí.

- Te acompaño.

Entre las dos llevaron a Fred a la trastienda del bar. Hanan cerró los ojos, se concentró y los llevó a la puerta de la casa de Fred. Leah tocó la puerta. Abrió una adormilada Angelina Weasley, que se despertó totalmente al ver a su hijo entre los brazos de las dos mueres. Entre las tres llevaron a Fred adentro. Luego Leah cerró la puerta.

- Gracias por traerlo.

- No hay de qué, Angie - dijo Hanan.

- Tomó algunos tragos, cuatro cervezas que yo le di y quién sabe si tomó antes de ir al Caldero. Probablemente mañana amanezca con resaca.

- Lo más seguro. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Terminó con Alexia.

- Enhorabuena. Aunque ahora esté así, espero que pronto se dé cuenta que con esa chica nunca hubiera tenido futuro. Son como el agua y el aceite. Él es divertido, bromista y despreocupado, ella es la madre de los conflictos y problemas. Fred necesita una chica que le ponga los pies en la tierra de vez en cuando, no que lo abrume con tonterías. Así que me alegro que hayan terminado.

- Yo también - dijo Leah, y al instante se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

Las dos mujeres la miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Espera sólo un poco más, pronto se dará cuenta que eres la mujer de su vida - dijo Angie.

- Creo… creo que ya nos tenemos que ir.

- Ajá - dijo Hanan.

_O_

_O_

_O_

A la mañana siguiente, Leah se despertó por el picoteo de la lechuza. Adormilada, se levantó y abrió la ventana. Luego pagó a la lechuza y tomó el periódico. Acto seguido abrió mucho los ojos. El titular rezaba:

_Fred Weasley al fin encuentra el amor_

Y debajo de este, había una foto de Frred acostado sobre la barra y ella inclinada sobre él.

La foto se veía tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan llena de sentimientos… A Leah se le salieron las lágrimas. Ella sentía muchas cosas por él, pero jamás se lo había dicho, al menos para quitarse la duda. Leah estaba segura que Fred jamás le correspondería. Decidió leer la noticia:

Leanne Russell. _Luego de varias relaciones fallidas, Fred Weasley al fin encuentra el amor. La afortunada es nada menos que su amiga de toda la vida, Leah Longbbottom. Leah es la hija de Neville y Hanan Longbottom, ambos héroes de guerra y amigos de la familia Weasley. _

_Hace dos días, Fred terminó con Alexia Montgomery, una chica que aunque no es linda - y sí muy presuntuosa - , se las arregló para atrapar al soltero de oro. Había planes de boda, pero la chica se volvió miope, y en lugar de agasajar a su futuro prometido, prefirió una incómoda y altamente preocupante sesión de besos en el asiento trasero de un coche azul marino. Dicho coche es propiedad de Liam Nesson, alias el amante de Alexia Montgomery. _

_Humillado, Fred Weasley acudió ayer en la noche, al Caldero Chorreante, propiedad de Hanan Longbottom, madre de la dichosa Leah Longbottom. Después de un par de cervezas, Leah acompañó a Fred a su casa, en donde permaneció hasta casi el amanecer de este día. Curiosamente, Leah Longbottom no es una bruja propiamente dicha, es una squib. ¿Qué dices a eso, Alexia Montgmery?_

Al terminar de leer, Leah no tenía ganas de salir, ni ese día, ni mañana… o mejor aún, no quería salir en toda la semana. Gimió y se volvió a acostar.

_O_

_O_

_O_

Unos toques en la puerta la despertaron. Parpadeó confundida y fue a abrir.

- Ya voy. Ya voy.

En la puerta le esperaba nada menos que Fred Weasley. Estaba duchado, afeitado, y lucía un inmejorable aspecto. Leah se esforzó en no suspirar.

- Hola, Leah.

- Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ahora estoy herido.

- Lo siento. No quise sonar tan brusca.

- Está bien. Umm… ¿me dejas pasar? Hace frío.

- ¡NO! Eh… Sí, claro, por supuesto. Pasa.

Estaba malditamente nerviosa. Y no sabía el porqué. ¿Cuántas veces la había visitado Fred? Muchísimas y ella siempre lograba mantener la compostura.

- Lindo pijama.

Leah se ruborizó. Su pijama consistía en una vieja remera de uno de sus novios - ya no recordaba cuál - y unos desgastados shorts que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla. Fred se rió al ver su expresión.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Creía que te gustaría que estuviese aquí. Somos amigos, ¿no?

- Riley también es tu amigo y no veo que lo visites a las diez de la noche. ¡Diez de la noche, Fred! ¿Qué haces aquí, y es serio?

- Detesto ser serio. Lo sabes.

- Fred.

- No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?

- No.

Fred suspiró. Se sentó en un sillón.

- Quería verte. Necesitaba verte - La miró. Leah se sentó en frente - Anoche estaba muy borracho, tienes razón en lo que le dijiste a mi madre, tomé otros tragos antes de ir al Caldero Chorreante. Necesitaba verte anoche y necesitaba verte hoy.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Leah en un susurro.

- No recuerdo nada de lo que dije anoche. Pero hay una cosa que no deja de darme vueltas.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Sabes que la paciencia es una virtud? - preguntó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con ora pregunta?

- ¿Sabes que realmente no me importa?

- ¿Sabes que sé que me estás haciendo hablar a mí para evadirte de lo que sea que tengas que decir?

- Touché.

- ¿Entonces?

- Anoche me di cuenta que siempre has sido mi amiga. Desde que éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas? Tú y tu hermana visitaban a menudo La Madriguera, tú jugabas cualquier cosa con nosotros mientras tu hermana se quedaba al lado de tu madre y se negaba a tratarnos. James te halaba las coletas, tú llorabas y yo siempre estaba ahí para consolarte y escucharte decir: _James es un niño malo_, o no _Juego más con James_. Pero siempre jugabas, incluso aunque no quisieras y estuvieras muy cansada, yo te decía que quería jugar contigo y tú ibas y me seguías.

Se quedaron en silencio recordando esos dulces momentos. Habían sido unos niños muy felices, muy unidos. Seguían siéndolo, a pesar de que Leah pensara que algo había cambiado en su relación.

- Luego entramos a Hogwarts. Tú estabas preocupada por no ir a Hufflepuff o a Gryffindor, y yo te tranquilice y te dije que todo estaría bien. Y en efecto, así fue, ¿no? Todo estuvo bien…

- Luego tú empezaste a salir con muchas chicas, y para no quedarme atrás yo también - intentó bromear.

- ¿Saliste con chicas?

- No, por supuesto que no. Tonto.

Fred se rió. Leah lo acompañó.

- A lo que me refiero es que siempre estuviste ahí para mí y yo siempre estuve ahí para ti. Tú eres la única chica que conservo después de tantos años. Tú, a diferencia de las demás, no me has abandonado, no me has traicionado…

_Y nunca lo haré_, pensó Leah.

- Yo al principio creí que serías una amiga tipo mi tía Hermione con mi tío Harry. Ella nunca lo abandonó, ella nunca lo traicionó, ella siempre lo apoyó. Creí que tú serías lo mismo…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

Fred la miró directamente a los ojos. Leah se quedó encerrada en esos orbes azules.

- Me equivoqué - susurró.

Leah se dio cuenta que Fred estaba a sólo centímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Puedo besarte, Leah?

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Fred sonrió.

- Quiero probar algo.

Leah no contestó. Asintió.

Primero fue un simple roce de labios. Un roce que hizo suspirar a Leah. Un roce que hizo que las tripas de Fred se pusieran a bailar el chachachá. Luego Leah abrió tímidamente los labios y el beso empezó de verdad.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

- Eso fue… - empezó Fred.

Leah le puso un dedo en los labios.

- No, no lo digas.

- Está bien. Siempre lo supe, ¿sabes? O lo intuí, al menos.

- ¿Qué intuiste?

- Que besarte sería algo mágico.

- ¿Pensabas en besarme?

- Sí. ¿Por qué piensas que no?

- Fred, yo… Yo no soy… Yo no soy la clase de chica con la que sales habitualmente.

- Lo sé.

- Yo…

- También lo sé.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, eso también lo sé.

- ¡Fred!

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- ¿Amor?

- Pues sí. ¿Te gusta?

Leah asintió. Fred sonrió ampliamente.

- Yo también quería besarte - confesó ruborizada.

- Me alegra que lo hicieras.

- Creo que yo también.

- ¿Leah?

- ¿Sí?

- Mírame.

Leah lo hizo.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Qué?

- Quie-res-ca-sar-te-con-mi-go?

- Pero… Pero… ¡Pero si ni siquiera somos novios, Fred!

- ¡Qué no! Somos novios desde la cuna, Leah. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Nos conocemos muy bien, nos comprendemos perfectamente, nos compenetramos… Tú sabes que yo jamás dejaré de ser lo que soy…

- Bromista, gamberro, idiota.

- Te faltó guapo. Y tú jamás dejarás de ser lo que eres…

- Linda, inteligente, dulce, adorable, comprensiva…

- También terca, no lo olvides.

- Fred - protestó.

- A lo que refiero es que no cambiaremos al otro, no tendríamos recelos sobre el pasado del otro, y no tendríamos problemas en adaptarnos a la familia del otro. Tal vez yo un poco en la tuya, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

- Yo… No… Yo no sé qué decir.

- Di que sí.

- ¡Fred!

- Vale, tal vez debo esforzarme un poco más. Leah Longbottom, eres una chica hermosa, cariñosa, compresiva, amable, divertida, quisquillosa cuando quieres serlo, atrevida y sexy. Te quiero. ¿Me harías el inmenso placer de convertirte en mi esposa?

A Leah se le escaparon lágrimas de la emoción.

- Sí… ¡Sí! - gritó más segura de la decisión que tomaba.

Fred sonrió. La abrazó y la besó. Besarla era magnífico, especial, único. Nunca se cansaría de su boca. ¿Por qué nunca había besado a Leah? Por miedo tal vez. Pero ahora ella sería su esposa y él podría besarla cuando quisiera. Sonrió en medio del beso.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa?

- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Vaya.

- Sí, ayer era el más desgraciado y hoy soy el más feliz, que bien, ¿no?

- Por supuesto.

- El problema es que ya no tengo el anillo.

Fred hizo un mohín. Leah frunció el ceño.

- ¿El anillo? ¿El anillo que le darías a Alexia?

- ¿Te hago una confesión?

- Eh… claro.

- Compré el anillo pensando en ti.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sé, es estúpido. Miré anillo tras anillo. Sabía lo que tenía que comprar para que Alexia estuviera satisfecha. Ya tenía el anillo _perfecto para ella_ en la cajita. Entonces miré este, el anillo que te mostré, y no pude apartar mis ojos de él. Era tan hermoso, no era ostentoso, pero era único y especial, como tú. Era el anillo perfecto para ti.

- Gracias…

- Pero ahora no está - y volvió a hacer el mohín.

Leah sonrió. Buscó rápidamente y encontró lo que buscaba.

- ¿Te refieres a este anillo, verdad?

- Sí, ese, claro. Pero… ¿Cómo…?

- Cuando no veías, lo guardé.

Leah se lo puso en la palma. Fred negó con la cabeza y lo puso en el dedo anular de la chica rubia. Leah sonrió y miró su nuevo anillo.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Fred.

- Era un anillo muy lindo como para botarlo.

Fred sonrió y besó a su prometida.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	19. Dominique W: Esclavo del silencio

Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Gracias a samj, Lui Nott, Annie Thompson, Venetrix y Misila por sus reviews.

Con ustedes el décimo noveno capítulo de Herederos:

* * *

_Sólo para ser liberal y volvértelo a dar;_

_Y sin embargo sólo deseo aquello que tengo._

_Mi botín es tan ilimitado como el mar,_

_Mi amor igual de profundo, cuanto más te doy_

(Romeo y Julieta. Acto II, Escena ii)

**Dominique Weasley**

- ¿Dominique?

- ¿Um?

Manos acariciando cabellos de color negro. Manos enredándose en las hebras del pelo de su amado.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves de Londres?

Manos deteniendo su avance. Manos que aguardan la orden del que las conduce.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada - responde rápidamente.

- Vamos…

- En serio, por nada. Sólo… curiosidad.

Un cariñoso tirón de pelo. Manos volviendo a su daza lenta.

- Mentiroso - susurra.

Labios que se encuentran. Mejillas lampiñas que se acarician. Lenguas que batallan unas con otras. Jadeos ahogados en las bocas.

- ¿Me extrañarás? - pregunta, aún jadeante por las caricias otorgadas - ¿Me extrañarás, Dominique?

- Claro que sí. Contaré cada minuto. - Él otro sonrió. Dominique imitó su sonrisa - ¿Y tú, Jacques?

Manos que acarician el pecho desnudo y acarician el pezón. Un suspiro travieso.

- Cada segundo que pases afuera será una tortura para mí.

Bocas encontrándose. El beso que se profundiza. Dom le regalaría el Premio de Corazón de bruja a la lengua de Jacques. Debería ser un pecado poder mover la lengua así, debería ser ilegal.

Corazón que se acelera. Dom maldice entre dientes.

- Respira. Respira amor.

Jacques obedece. Inhalar y exhalar… Inhalar y exhalar… Jacques no siente que lo logre. Su corazón se acelera un poco más. Dom le acaricia los cabellos y le susurra cosas al oído, cosas que no entiende, cosas que no comprende. Dom lo mira. Jacques se pierde en esa mirada azul. Jacques lucha por respirar, lucha por él, por Dom…

Poco a poco se tranquiliza, poco a poco vuelve a tomar consciencia de sí mismo. Se encuentran en la habitación de Jacques, abrazados en la cama, mirándose a los ojos. Dom luce preocupado. Jacques lo tranquiliza con un beso en la mejilla. Dom suspira de alivio.

- Estoy bien - susurra Jacques - Estoy bien.

- Tienes que decirme cuando parar, Jac. Tienes que hacerlo…

Jacques lo interrumpe. Son besos castos, labios que se reconocen, labios que dicen todo lo que sus dueños a veces no dicen.

- Estoy bien, Dom.

- Eres mi perdición. Te lo juro que lo eres.

- Tonto.

- Gracias.

Y ese gracias es "gracias por estar aquí", "gracias por quererme", "gracias por aceptarme". Es también "gracias por permitirme estar contigo", "gracias por nunca dejarme caer".

- ¿Entonces me extrañarás?

- Sí.

- Bien.

- ¿Dom?

- ¿Um?

- ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?

Dominique se tensa. Jacques lo nota pero no lo entiende. Dom piensa en qué decir. Podría decirle una pequeña mentira: "voy para estar con mi familia, en tres días es el cumpleaños de mi única hermana y debo estar ahí". Sí, podría decirle eso, pero no sería justo. No sería sincero. Podría decirle la verdad: vuelvo porque lo necesito, porque quiero estar lejos de ti, porque esto que siento por ti me confunde, me desestabiliza, me perturba. Podría decirle incluso una verdad más cruda: hay alguien que me espera Jacques y no sé si debo corresponder sus sentimientos, sé que es lo que mi familia quiere que haga, pero yo no estoy seguro. Podría decirle tantas cosas…

- Extraño Inglaterra.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

Podría decirle tantas cosas, pero opta por no decir nada, por callar, por omitir. Opta por ser esclavo del silencio.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	20. James P: Porque hago lo que quiero

**Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling**

**Gracias por sus reviews a samfj, Annie Thompson, bell y Selenite Andrómeda**

* * *

**James Potter**

Harry Potter ve a su esposa. Acostada en una camilla en San Mungo, Ginny Weasley luce cansada y satisfecha. Entre sus brazos tiene a su primer hijo, esa cosa pequeñita que Harry y ella han hecho, y que ya se ha ganado un pedacito en sus corazones.

- Es adorable, ¿verdad?

- Lo es - susurra Harry.

- Tenemos que ponerle un nombre.

- Ah sí.

Desde que saben que Ginny está embarazada le buscan un nombre al bebé. Han pensado en muchos, pero no se deciden. Ese día, sin embargo, ambos padres _lo _saben.

- Se llamará James - susurra Ginny.

- James Sirius Potter - dice Harry.

- Me gusta.

- A mí también.

- Serás grande, James. Estoy seguro que lo serás.

- Y nos hará muy orgullosos, más de lo que ya estamos.

O

O

O

James Sirius Potter es digno portador de su nombre.

_Usa lentes como su padre y su abuelo._

- ¿Debo hacerlo?

- Sí, James. Así verás nítidamente el pastel de riñones de la abuela y la tarta de melaza de tu madre.

- Tu padre las usa.

- Y todavía no conozco a nadie que haya tenido problemas con los lentes.

- Está bien - acepta.

Ginny Harry sonríen.

_Se revuelve el cabello para que siempre parezca que se ha bajado de la escoba._

La primera vez que lo hizo, los presentes se rieron.

- Otro jugador más en la familia - dijo la abuela Molly con nostalgia.

- Otro bromista tal vez - dijo Ginny.

Harry sin embargo se acordó de un nervioso James Potter haciendo el tonto frente a Lily Evans. Y se rió, sospechando que se repetiría la misma historia.

**James enamora a las chicas que tiene a su alrededor.**

A sus maestras del colegio, que no pueden negarle nada y que sólo pueden sonreírle las gracias.

A sus primas, que aunque él les eché las miles de bromas nunca lo acusan y siempre lo cubren.

A su madre, que sabiendo que el desastre en la cocina es obra y gracia de James sólo puede darle un castigo leve. Ted le dijo una vez:

- Eres un peligro para el cuerpo femenino, James.

- Nah.

Pero ese "nah" con el paso del tiempo se ha convertido en un: Sí, por supuesto que sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gustas - dijo simplemente.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te gusto?

- Sí.

- Pero…

- Y sé que tú también gustas de mí.

- Yo… Yo… ¡Por supuesto que no!

James Potter alzó una ceja. No le cree. No le importa. Ella se lo cree y eso sí importa. James Potter no le gusta. ¡Pero si está clarísimo! ¿Cómo le podría gustar un chico con una media neurona en su cabeza, con más arrogancia que sangre en las venas, y con menos decoro que Pevees? ¡Es que es sencillamente imposible!

- Si te gusto.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Ahora te comportas como un niño. Madura, ¿quieres?

- No.

- Argg, déjame en paz.

Damaris se intentó ir, en serio que lo intentó, pero una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca derecha. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, la boca se le secó, y los nervios se le tensaron.

- ¿En serio quieres que te deje en paz?

- Sí…

James se rió.

- Mentirosa.

- ¡No soy una mentirosa!

- ¿No?

- ¡No!

- Sí tú lo dices…

- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

- No me burlo de…

- Sí, por supuesto que te burlas de mí. Te burlas de todos: de los profesores, de tus otros compañeros, de tus ex novias, de las chicas que se tiran a tus pies… ¡Te burlas de todo y de todos! La vida para ti es una gran broma, todo debe ser divertido, todo debe ser genial, la gente debe reírse siempre…

- No, claro que…

- ¿Pero te digo algo? La gente sufre. La gente sufre porque la economía del país se va debilitando poco a poco, porque día tras día sólo prueban el poder de gobernantes corruptos, porque nos estamos quedando sin árboles y tarde o temprano también nos quedaremos sin oxígeno, porque… porque… ¡porque ignorantes como tú le dan la espalda al mundo y se dedican a ver su ombligo!

- ¡Vaya!

- ¿Qué?

- No tenía ni idea de que eres tan buena oradora. Deberías lanzarte a Primer Ministro, ¿sabes?

- Detesto la política.

- ¡Yo también! Así que… ¿no te parece que tenemos algo en común?

Damaris suspiró.

- ¿James, has oído lo que te he dicho hace un momento?

- Nop.

- Me lo imaginaba - Negó con la cabeza: - Aléjate de mí, ¿quieres?

James la detuvo nuevamente. Ella abrió la boca para protestar. Con un rápido movimiento, James unió sus bocas. Ella suspiró en medio del beso. Ella se sujetó a sus brazos. El beso sube de nivel. _James Potter sabe besar_, se dice Damaris. Él la tomó de la cintura.

Cuando se separan, Damaris mantuvo los ojos cerrados, y James sonrió.

- Nos vemos, Nott.

Y se marchó. Ella se quedó allí, rodeada de los curiosos espectadores que la han visto ceder. _Parece que si me gusta James Potter_, se dice. Damaris Nott piensa en su padre, oh, iría al infierno por besar a James. Tal vez me iría al infierno con gusto, pensó mientras una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

A James le gusta la atención. Ha hecho un tiro perfecto, pasando la _quaffle_ por el aro. Baja de la escoba y se revuelve los cabellos. Las mujeres le chiflan y le alaban. Los hombres, aunque recelosos, le aplauden su actuación. Su equipo se le tira encima y lo celebran todos a una.

Porque James Potter, siempre, siempre, logra lo que se propone.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	21. Scorpius M: A quien más quiero

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de la loca cabeza de Jotaka, yo sólo me adjudico la trama y el personaje de Damaris Nott

Gracias por sus reviews a** samj, Selenite Andrómeda **y** Annie Thompson**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

_31 de Agosto 2014_

- Scorpius, baja ya.

- Ya va.

- ¿Cómo que ya va? ¿Cómo que…?

- No consigo mi escoba - gritó.

Astoria Malfoy suspiró.

- Bueno juegas después, ahora lo importante es irnos.

- ¡Pero quiero jugar ahora!

- Scorpius…

- Y no consigo mi escoba.

Astoria se masajeó las sienes.

- Gun.

- Ama.

- Trae la escoba de Scorpius, ahora.

- Sí, ama. Gun la traerá. Aquí está la escoba del señorito.

- Scorpius, baja ya. Gun ya consiguió tu escoba.

- Está bien - murmuró Scorpius.

Astoria no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras. Todavía se arreglaba la túnica. Todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si tuviera sueño y no quisiera abrirlos.

- ¿Y papá?

- Ahora baja. Eso espero, al menos.

Draco Malfoy se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Conocía a su esposa y sabía que no era nada bueno enojarla. Ayudó a Scorpius con la túnica. Luego ayudó a Astoria a ponerse la capa sobre los hombros. Unos minutos más tarde estaban saliendo por la chimenea de la casa de los Nott.

Theodore Nott conversaba con Blaise Zabini cuando Draco Malfoy llegó. Después de un par de saludos, tomaron vino de elfo.

Daphne Nott daba órdenes a dos de sus elfos cuando vio llegar a su hermana. Sonrió y le dio dos besos en las mejillas.

Scorpius siguió caminando por el patio de los Nott. No encontraba a su prima. ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Dónde? Alguien le tapó los ojos. Scorpius sonrió.

- Damaris - susurró.

Ella se rió y le devolvió la visión. Él se volteó. Luego se abrazaron.

- ¿Y mi regalo? Estoy cumpliendo siete años. ¿Dónde está mi regalo? - exigió.

- En la pila de regalos.

- Ah, bien.

- ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que me había olvidado de él?

Damaris se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez.

- Niña tonta.

- Tengo la misma edad que tú.

- Cierto. Sigues siendo una niña tonta.

- Qué malo eres.

Scorpius se rió.

_1 de Septiembre 2017_

El tren salió de la estación. Scorpius suspiró y miró por la ventana. Una hora después, volteó y vio a Damaris leyendo El Profeta. Ella tiene la costumbre de chasquear la lengua cuando hay una noticia que no le convence o que no comprende a simple vista. Scorpius volvió a suspirar.

- Estás tan preocupado. Relájate.

- Estoy bien.

- Sí, claro.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué lees?

- Nada interesante. Los Aurores siguen dando tumbos en el caso de Magali Evans.

- A estas alturas ya debería haberla atrapado.

- Deberían. Pero no cambies de tema. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? ¿Por qué suspiras tanto?

- No es nada.

- Por supuesto.

- De veras que no es nada.

- Y yo me chupo el dedo, ¿no?

- Simplemente estoy algo preocupado por Hogwarts.

- Todo estará bien. Cuando el Sombrero toque tu cabeza, de seguro dirá: ¡Este niño no se lavó el cabello!

Scorpius no pudo evitarlo: rió a carcajadas. Damaris sonrió.

- Cuando se ponga en tu cabeza sí que saldrá corriendo.

- No tiene patas.

- No importa. Huirá asustado, te lo aseguro.

- Qué malo eres.

- Y tú eres terrible.

Sonrieron ambos. Contentos por tenerse el uno al otro, expectantes de cualquier cosa que les sucediera en Hogwarts, y por qué no decirlo, un poco nerviosos.

- Ya. De seguro que iremos a Slytherin - dijo Damaris.

- Eso espero. No hay nada malo con las otras casas, pero…

- Te entiendo. A tu abuelo no le gustaría. Al mío le dará un patatús si no voy a Slytherin.

- Seguro que Lucius Malfoy y Edward Nott pondrían el grito en el cielo si sus nietos quedarán en Gryffindor o en Huppulfuff.

- ¿Oh, te imaginas? Pagaría por ver sus caras cuando se enteren.

- Luego habría que pagar al sanador, porque capaz y que les da un ataque al corazón.

- Oh, qué terrible sería.

- Sí, sería horrible.

Volvieron a reírse mientras imaginaban las caras de dolor y humillación de sus respectivos abuelos.

- Aunque yo planeo divertirme en Hogwarts - dijo Damaris - y si eso implica fastidiar al abuelo Nott…

- Te entiendo. Um, podríamos coger Estudios Muggles…

- Oh, eso sería más terrible que cualquier cosa - Rió entre dientes - Sería horrible, realmente horrible. Si no los matamos con eso, no sé con qué realmente.

- Imagina todas las posibilidades.

- Estudios Muggles… Por Merlín, Scorpius, eso te podría salir caro.

- Podría ser. Supondría un riesgo, ¿no?

- Un riesgo... Dicen por ahí: qué es de la vida sin un poco de riesgo.

- Exactamente.

Y volvieron a reírse.

_Febrero 2022_

- ¿Con James Potter? ¿Con James Potter? - repitió - ¿En serio?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues… eh… pues… ¿Con James Potter?

- Sí, Scorpius.

- ¿Por qué? Y dime la verdad.

- Porque me gusta.

- Te gusta.

- Sí, me gusta y le gusto.

- A James Potter, y me vas a perdonar, pero le gusta toda falda que se mueva.

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Entonces nada… Lo disfrutaré. Lo que sea posible lo disfrutaré.

Scorpius lanzó un resoplido de risa.

- Tú no eres así. Tú no eres tan cínica como para disfrutar y ya. Vas a involucrar el corazón, Damaris. Y cuando lo hagas… cuando lo hagas… espero que él realmente sepa valorar ese regalo, y no seas otra conquista más.

- No va a ser así - aseguró Damaris.

- Por su bien, por su bien espero que no sea así. Porque no habrá piedra en el mundo que lo esconda. Porque no me va a importar que Albus sea mi amigo. Porque va a sufrir lo que te haga sufrir a ti.

Y Scorpius se alejó de allí.

_Julio 2022_

No más risas. No más celebraciones. Damaris Nott se encuentra sentada en un sillón verde de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Scorpius la ve. Suspira.

- Supuse que estarías aquí.

- Nicki te lo dijo.

- No. Me lo dijo Albus. Está preocupado, ¿sabes?

- Sí, lo sé.

- Fue con su hermano. Dice que le dirá unas cuantas verdades. Lo vi bastante molesto.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí conmigo si podrías ayudar a Albus?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

- Eso es cosa de Albus y su hermano. No mía. Mi lugar está aquí, junto a mi prima.

- Creí que dijiste que lo harías sufrir.

- Lo dije.

Silencio.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Y se abrazaron. El silencio los cubrió con su manto.

_Diciembre 2016_

- ¿Pase lo que pase?

- Sí.

- ¿Sin importar las circunstancias?

- Sí.

Las varitas de sus padres brillaron. Ellos las miraron. No era un Juramento Inquebrantable pero casi que lo parecía. No eran sólo primos. Eran hermanos, confidentes, amigos.

- ¿Siempre juntos?

- Siempre.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Pregunta Importante**: Quiero hacer unas viñetas sobre la primera y la segunda generación. Mi pregunta es: ¿las coloco en este fic o abro otro?


	22. Rose W: Los hombres de mi vida

**Disclaimer: **La que escribe esto es una humilde fickera que se está recuperando de una gripe

Gracias por sus reviews a** Misila, samj, **

**Rose Weasley**

- Tú, Scorpius Malfoy, no tienes idea de lo qué es un automóvil.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

- Sí, que sé. Los he visto en fotografías.

- En fotografías - repitió Rose. - No es lo mismo que verlos en tamaño real.

- ¿Y eso qué? Ni que fuera tan importante.

Rose alzó una ceja.

- ¿No es importante?

- Es decir, los muggles asombran. Pueden hacer muchas cosas sin necesidad de magia, sin embargo…

- Sin embargo no te interesan.

- Me interesan. Claro que me interesan. Cogí Estudios Muggles, ¿no?

Rose lo miró de reojo.

- Cogiste Estudios Muggles porque querías molestar a tu abuelo. Damaris me lo dijo.

- Bueno, de todas formas. Sí me interesan las cosas muggles. Son… interesantes.

Rose rió.

- Eres incorregible.

Scorpius se permitió una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante un automóvil?

- Bueno, aún no he conocido al primer hombre que no le guste estar al frente del volante. No sé por qué. Tal vez experimentan un gran poder, sienten que el mundo está en sus manos… Yo que sé… Aún no he conocido al primero, si los hay, si hay hombres que no se fascinan por un coche, yo no los conozco.

Parecía pensativa. A Scorpius le dio curiosidad por saber qué era un automóvil.

- ¿Y dónde está uno de estos famosos artefactos?

- ¿Quieres ver uno real?

- Quiero ver un coche en tamaño real.

- Um…

Rose sacó un pitillo.

- ¿Tus padres saben que fumas?

- No. No saben muchas cosas de mí.

Se alejó de él. Scorpius la siguió. Se quedaron al borde de la azotea del edificio en el que estaban. Desde allí parecían dominar todo Hogsmeade.

- ¿Por qué fumas?

- Porque puedo.

Se giró a mirarla. Tenía el cabello rojo ondeando al viento, los ojos azules brillantes, y las pecas iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Dejó la mirada vagar por la azotea. Se encontraban solos.

- Hace rato que nos dejaron.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Albus y Damaris.

- Um.

- Relájate, mi primo no le hará daño.

- Ajá… ¿Por qué nos dejaron?

- Ni idea.

- Rose…

- Creí escuchar que querían ver qué pasaba. Un experimento, tal vez. O tal vez piensen que nos convertiremos en pareja.

- O tal vez quieren que nos matemos.

Rose frunció el ceño.

- No nos vamos a matar.

- Si tú lo dices…

Rose exhaló el humo.

- ¿Acaso quieres matarme, Scorpius? - susurró.

- No.

- Yo tampoco.

- Antes sí.

- ¡Tenía once años! - protestó. - Mi padre me dijo que no me acercara a ti, yo había crecido escuchando feas historias sobre los Malfoy, y había escuchado por boca de mi madre que los rumores apuntaban que eras tan inteligente como yo. ¿No esperabas que fuéramos amigos al inicio, cierto?

- No, tal vez no - cedió Scorpius - Yo también escuché sobre ti.

- Me imagino.

- No, no te imaginas. Mis padres me criaron sin prejuicios. Me decían esto no nos gusta pero si a ti te gusta, lo aceptaremos. Me dijeron sigue tu propio camino, tus propias creencias, y no cometas los mismos errores que nosotros.

- Vaya.

- ¿No te imaginabas eso, verdad?

- No, por supuesto que no. Imaginé que te habían criado como un príncipe, como un niño mimado, como alguien que se sentía superior a todos simplemente porque podía.

- Y te encontraste con algo diferente.

- Sí, no eres como te imaginaba. - Rose rió - Sinceramente no te imaginaba de ninguna forma.

- Yo tampoco. Asumía que eras una Weasley y que serías iguales a ellos, pero ni siquiera sabía qué rayos era una Weasley.

Rieron de nuevo. Y luego quedaron en un cómodo silencio.

- ¿Quieres? - susurró Rose ofreciéndole un pitillo.

- No, gracias.

- No fumas, bien. ¿Bebes, al menos?

Scorpius miró a todos lados, cerciorándose que seguían solos. Sacó una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Rose sonrió. La descorchó y tomó un trago.

- ¿Sabes? Realmente fumo por mis padres.

- Pero ellos no saben que fumas.

- No. Es una especie de rebeldía. De pensar: fumo y mis padres no lo saben. No soy tan niña buena como ellos creen.

- ¿Te preocupa ser una niña buena?

- Ya lo sé. Eso es tan inmaduro.

- Yo no he dicho…

- No importa. Sé que es inmaduro e infantil. Es sólo que… Mis padres nunca hicieron algo malo. Sí, se metieron en líos, en muchos líos, pero lo que buscaban era salvar el mundo. Son héroes. Y yo… yo como hija de ellos… No lo sé pero parece que todos quisieran que sea igual a ellos, que sea igual a mi madre. Amo a mi madre, de verdad que no hago. Pero… a veces sólo quisiera decir: No soy igual a ti, madre. No puedo serlo. No soy tan perfecta como tú, no soy tan inteligente como tú, rayos, no soy tan genial como tú.

Rose se quedó en silencio. Scorpius sospechó que hace mucho que quería decir eso. Rose encendió otro pitillo. Scorpius dio cuenta de un gran trago de su cerveza.

- No tienes que ser igual que tu madre, Rose. Sólo tienes que… ¿15 años? ¿Cuántos tienes tu madre? No puedes adelantar el tiempo a esa edad, ¿sabes? - Rose rió - A lo que me refiero es que nadie te exige que seas Hermione Weasley. Y si hay alguien que te lo exija… bueno mándalo con el Calamar Gigante. Tú eres tú. Eres Rose Weasley, y nadie puede cambiar eso.

- Rosebaud Anne Weasley, ese es mi nombre.

- Rayos. ¿Qué clase de padres le ponen Rosebaud a su hija?

- No sé. ¿Qué clase de padres le ponen Scorpius a su hijo?

- _Touché_. Mi nombre completo es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

- Gárgolas galopantes. Pobrecito.

- Algún día me lo cambio, ya verás. Me llamaré Sebastiani Alberti Malfúa.

Ambos lanzaron una carcajada.

o

o

o

- ¿Qué hacías con Scorpius Malfoy?

- Sólo hablábamos.

- Hablaban. ¿Hablaban solamente?

- Sí…

- Claro, hablar…

Rose frunció el ceño. No entendía nada. Intentó abrazar a Lorcan, pero este se alejó.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Lorcan…

- Déjame, anda, déjame. Vete con Scorpius.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Qué te vayas.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Se te juntaron los cables?

- Oh, yo estoy muy cuerdo.

- Pero entonces…

- Entonces tú te vas y a mí me dejes en paz. Vete. Vete con Scorpius.

- ¿Acaso estás celoso, Lorcan?

- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no.

Rose sonrió.

- Sí, estás celoso. Oh, Lorcan.

- ¡No estoy celoso!

- Sí, lo estás. Eres muy lindo cuando estás celoso.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres lindo. Me gustas.

Lorcan parpadeó tres veces antes de creer en lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

- Tú también me gustas - susurró.

Rose sonrió. Se levantó en punta de pies (Lorcan era más alto que ella, y eso que Rose era una de las chicas más altas) y lo besó.

o

o

o

- ¿Fumas? ¿Tú Rose Weasley fumas?

- James…

- ¿Desde cuándo mi prima favorita fuma?

- ¿Desde cuándo soy tu prima favorita?

- Desde ahora. No sabía que fumabas.

- Bueno, tal vez hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.

- Los tíos lo saben.

- No, y por tu bien, espero que sigan sin saberlo.

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio de que guarde tu secreto?

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Un beso.

- ¿Un beso?

- Sí.

Rose se acercó. James cerró los ojos. Esperando, aguardando, anhelando… Sintió algo que erizaba al tacto. Algo que él estaba seguro (aunque nunca los había sentido) que no eran los labios de su prima. Abrió los ojos. Rose reía. Tenía una flor entre sus dedos. James frunció el ceño.

- No voy a besarte, James.

- Ya me di cuenta - masculló.

- ¿Qué otra cosa necesitas?

- Nada. Adiós.

- James.

- ¿Qué?

- Somos primos.

- Lo sé…

- Bien.

James se fue. Rose encendió otro cigarrillo mientras miraba hacia la luna.

o

o

o

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Albus.

- Porque lo necesito. Necesito su seguridad, necesito que me descoloque los sentidos, necesito no ser la Dominante.

- Claro. ¿Y qué más?

- Lo amo. Amo a Lorcan Scamander.

- Roseabud Anne Scamander, no suena mal, futura señora Scamander.

- Yo también te quiero, Al.

Albus la abrazó y ella le correspondió.

* * *

¿**Reviews**?


	23. Ted L: Igual a ti

**Disclaimer: **Rowling es propietaria de HP, yo sólo me adjudico la trama

Gracias a** Misila, samj, Lucy Always **y** Kariihoney **por sus reviews

**Ted Lupin**

La carta llegó aquel día. La trajo una lechuza roja. Andrómeda la vio y se llevó la mano al corazón. Ted la miró entusiasmado. Abrió la carta con manos nerviosas, su cuerpo temblaba y tenía dificultades para respirar. Andrómeda lo miró con ternura.

- ¡Abuela! ¡Es Hogwarts! ¡Iré a Hogwarts!

- Así es.

- Iré y… y será fantástico, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto. Estudiarás, harás muchos amigos, te divertirás…

- Estudiaré mucho, mucho, seré un gran estudiante, tú y mi padrino se sentirán orgullosos de mí… Haré grandes amigos, no muchos, los que necesite… Y me divertiré, sí lo haré: estudiaré y me divertiré, volaré por el equipo de mi caza, seré un gran buscador…

Entonces, de improviso su gran entusiasmo pasó a una profunda tristeza.

- Ted… ¿Ted, qué sucede?

- Pero eso significa… significa que no voy a estar contigo.

- Oh, cariño. No te preocupes por mí, ¿ok? Estaré bien, te lo juro. No estaré sola. Y cuando regreses, pasaremos tiempo juntos, será divertido. Todo estará bien.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

- ¡Con el corazón!

Andrómeda rió pero hizo el juramento. Ted pareció satisfecho.

El 1 de Septiembre, su abuela y su padrino lo acompañan a la estación. Ted está muy nervioso pero también muy emocionado. Mira en derredor: las grandes lechuzas, el vapor que produce el tren, los familiares que se despiden, los amigos que se reencuentran.

- Te escribiré cada semana - aseguró Andrómeda.

- Yo haré lo mismo - prometió Harry. La tía Ginny se quedó cuidando a Lily, que estaba enferma y no podía salir de su casa, y James y Albus estaban en La Madriguera.

- Está bien.

- Ted, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien - dijo Andrómeda.

- Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo qué…

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry.

- Tú fuiste a Slytherin, abuela. Y tú fuiste a Gryffindor, padrino, tú y mi papá. Y mi mamá fue a Hufflepuff…

- ¿Y tú te preguntas en que casa vas a quedar? - aventuró Andrómeda.

- Sí - admitió Ted.

- Eso no importa. En cualquiera de las cuatro casas seguirás siendo tú.

- Seguirás siendo nuestro Ted - prometió Andrómeda.

- Gracias.

La alarma anunciando que el tren cerraría las puertas dentro de poco sonó. Ted se despidió rápidamente y subió al tren. Desde allí agitó la mano hasta que el tren giró y ya no pudo ver ni a su abuelo ni a su padrino. Comenzaba una aventura.

_Querida abuela_

_El Sombrero me puso en Hogwarts. Harry tenía razón, el Sombrero toma en cuenta tu decisión: le dije que quería ir a la misma casa en que estuvo mi madre y aceptó. ¡Ahora soy un Huflepuff! La entrada queda en las cocinas, hay que tocar una especie de tambores y se abre la entrada. Las paredes están pintadas con colores de la casa, lo que hace que sea muy cálida y agradable. Ya la siento como mi hogar, como mi tercer hogar (el primero es tu casa y el segundo es la casa de Harry). _

_Todos aquí son muy amables. Me tocaron dos compañeros de cuarto: Jhon Gaderland y James Smith. Nos estamos conociendo. Gaderland es muy alto y grande, a simple vista parece uno de esos niños que asusta a otros sólo porque puede, pero cuando lo conoces un poco más te das cuenta que es un gran amigo. Smith es más callado, creo que no es tímido, sólo mira y se guarda sus propios juicios, su mirada me puso los pelos de punta, es como si te analizara. _

_Creo que eso es todo. Como te dije, Hogwarts es ya mi hogar. _

_Con cariño, _

_Ted_

Andrómeda leyó la carta y sonrió. Su pequeño estaba creciendo.

- Es igual a ti, Nymphadora - suspiró.

Y casi pudo jurar que escuchó la risa franca y brillante de su hija.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	24. Lily P: El vestido blanco

**Disclaimer: **HP es de Rowling, la trama es sólo mía.

Gracias por sus reviews a** Lucy Always, Misila, samj, Annie Thompson, Karii Honey y Lui Nott**

**Lily Potter**

- Oh, Lily es preciosa. ¡Gracias!

- De nada, Vic.

- Te lo juro, todos fliparán con esta túnica. Todos querrán saber dónde la compré. ¿No te importa que diga que la hizo mi prima favorita exclusivamente para mí?

- Eh, para el carro. ¿Desde cuándo Lily es tu prima favorita? - protestó Molly.

- Desde que me hizo una túnica de ensueño. Has algo parecido, y también harás méritos, Molly.

- Oh, Lily, Vic estará insoportable después de esto - rió Rose.

- Yo no hice nada. Es Vic la que…

- No, no seas modesta, Lily. Eres la mejor, declara que lo eres. Si eres la mejor tienes que decirlo y sentirte orgullosa de ello. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¿sabes?

- Gracias, Vic.

- Bueno, espero que nos vistas a todas, Lily. Es lo justo, creo yo - dijo Molly.

- Yo creo que tiene razón - dijo Roxie - Deberías hacer diseños exclusivos para las Weasley. ¿Se imaginan? Todos quedarían extasiados con nuestras túnicas de boda.

- Por supuesto.

- Opino que ellas tienen razón - intervino Lucy. - Oh, necesito algunas de tus creaciones. ¡Te hago publicidad gratis, Lily!

Hubo una carcajada general. Lily se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma.

- Bueno, ya basta. Lily no hará nuevas creaciones hoy. Este es mi día y todas deben estar enfocadas en eso.

Molly bufó.

- Todas lo estamos, ¿sabes? Si a su alteza no le agrada…

- Por favor, hoy no - pidió Lucy. - No arruinemos la boda. Peleen otro día.

- Por mí está bien - aseguró Vic.

Molly puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, para Vic todo estaba bien. Vic era simplemente perfecta y todo le debía salir bien. Vic era siempre la primera en todo: la primera en nacer, la primera en ir a Hogwarts, la primera en convertirse en sanadora, y la primera en casarse.

- Supongo que esperaré hasta después de la boda.

- Exacto - dijo Lucy aliviada.

- Vic, estás lista - dijo Rose.

- Aún no - dijo Fleur Weasley entrando a la habitación - Ten.

Victoire abrió el estuche que su madre le ofrecía. - ¡La gargantilla de la abuela!

- Así es.

- Oh, mamá, gracias.

- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos que tomar nuestros lugares.

La boda de Victoire Weasley con Ted Lupin era la boda del siglo. Muchas figuras importantes estaban allí, algunos estaban ansiosos, otros francamente aburridos. Lily divisó algunos reporteros del Profeta que habían asistido, con la condición de no importunar a los presentes con algo de acerca de Voldemort. Una periodista comentaba con otra la posibilidad de que Victoire Weasley haya comprado su túnica en Francia o en alguna otra parte del mundo que no era Inglaterra. Lily imaginó sus caras cuando viesen que la autora de aquella túnica de ensueño era nada y nada menos que la hija de Harry Potter. No pudo evitarlo, rió.

Lily se sentó al lado de Roxie. Junto a ella empezaron a criticar las túnicas que veían.

- Tú eres una fanática de la moda - cuchicheó Rox.

- En lo absoluto. Sólo me repugna el mal gusto que tiene algunos. ¿A quién se le ocurre venir con turbante? ¿Y quién le dijo a esa señora que el traje peludo de Hagrid le quedaba bien? ¿Y ese señor…?

- Shhh, ahí viene Vic.

Se levantaron. En efecto, ahí venía la novia. Estaba colgada del brazo de su padre, proyectando su belleza, y luciendo aquella túnica que inmediatamente fue el centro de atención de los periodistas. Bill Weasley entregó a su hija y luego tomó su lugar al lado de su esposa. Luego de los votos, empezó la verdadera fiesta.

- ¡Díganos quién hizo su túnica!

- ¿Dónde compró un diseño tan hermoso?

- Parece exclusivo…

Vic sonrió y satisfizo a los periodistas.

- La autora de mi vestido es Lily Potter, mi prima.

Las cámaras inmediatamente fueron a la pelirroja. Los Weasley intentaron evitarlo, pero los periodistas eran implacables. Lily sólo sonrió.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	25. Albus P: De búsquedas

Feliz Jueves 13!

Disclaimer: Hp es de Rowling

Gracias por sus reviews a samj, karii honey, Annie Thomson y Lui Nott

* * *

**Albus Potter**

Él empacó todo lo que necesitaría. Él empacó todo lo que le importaba. Él empacó todo lo que haría falta. Albus miró a su alrededor. Su cuarto, el que le había pertenecido por dieciocho años, el que lo había visto crecer, el que era testigo de sus solitarios pensamientos. De un vistazo se despidió de su habitación, y salió.

James lo esperaba en el rellano de la escalera. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y silbaba.

- Ten - le dijo mientras le ofrecía una petaca. Albus la abrió y miró su contenido. Whisky de fuego. - Para que te calientes - dijo simplemente.

- Gracias.

James lo abrazó. Albus le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

- Cuídate, enano.

- Lo haré.

A los pies de la escalera estaba Lily. Había llorado. Casi nunca lloraba, en eso se parecía a mamá, pero lo hacía cuando la situación le sobrepasaba.

- Entonces, ¿te vas?

- Sí, Lily.

- Te extrañaré.

- Oye, volveré. No me iré para siempre. No te dejaré ser la segunda hija.

Lily rió quedamente.

- Envíanos una postal de todas las partes en las que estés, ¿queda claro?

- Sí, capitán.

Albus la abrazó con fuerza. Lily sollozó. Albus decidió que no haría mención a eso.

- Te quiero, Albus.

- Y yo a ti, Lily.

Se separaron.

En la sala, se encontraba Ginny Potter. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos.

- Mamá.

Ginny cerró los ojos al ver la mochila de Albus.

- No tienes porque hacerlo.

- Pero quiero hacerlo.

Ginny abrió los ojos y suspiró. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla. Le dolía. Le dolía ver como su hijo se iba. Pero no iba a impedirle irse.

- Entonces espero que te vaya muy bien. - Albus terminó la distancia que los separaba y envolvió a su madre en un abrazo. - Oh, Al…

- Me va a ir bien.

- Lo sé. Yo sé que sí…

Albus se separó. Se acercó a la puerta. La abrió. Suspiró al ver el exterior. Hasta ese momento siempre había tenido un destino: Hogwarts, el Callejón Diagón, la Madriguera, la Mansión Malfoy… Ahora no tenía un objetivo, no tenía un lugar al que ir.

- Albus.

El aludido volteó. Era su padre. Harry Potter había salido temprano del trabajo, sólo para ver como su segundo hijo se iba. Se abrazaron al llegar al encontrarse cara a cara. Luego se separaron. Harry lo miró a los ojos, verdes, iguales a los de él, iguales a los de Lily.

- Espero que encuentres lo que estés buscando, Albus.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- Lo harás.

- Pero…

- Si no encuentras lo que quieres, siempre, pero siempre, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti.

- Gracias, papá.

- Eso me recuerda a… que tengo que darte algo.

- No hace falta…

- Ten - le dijo mientras le mostraba un paquete. Albus abrió. - Para que puedas escribir a placer en una libreta que jamás se acaba, y con una pluma que no necita ni tinta ni sangre.

Albus rió quedamente.

- Hasta luego, papá.

- Hasta pronto, Albus.

Albus caminó unos cuantos pasos lejos de la casa de los Potter, lejos del Valle de Godric, lejos de lo que había conocido. Comenzaba una aventura.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	26. Scorpius M: De abuelas entrometidas

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pretenece, es propiedad de la magna y reverendísima Jokata.

¡Estoy de vacaciones! Estoy muy feliz por ello. Tengo muchos trabajos que hacer, pero actualizaré como siempre, cuando la inspiración me llegue.

Gracias por sus reviews a samfj, a Annie Thompson, a Karii Honey y a Lui Nott. Gracias por su apoyo chicas. Feliz fin de semana!

* * *

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Narcisa Malfoy adoraba a su familia. Nunca se arrepintió de casarse con Lucius Malfoy, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaran, porque este le había traído la mayor felicidad de su vida: su hijo, Draco Malfoy.

Luego Draco se casó con Astoria Greengrass. Narcisa al principio estaba recelosa: apenas conocía a la chica, los pocos comentarios que había recibido de ella - habitualmente de Daphne Greengrass, la hermana de Astoria - no eran muy favorables que digamos. Luego se demostró que sus dudas estaban infundadas y Narcisa admitió su error. Nunca admitía que se equivocaba, pero aquella vez tuvo que hacerlo, y darle la razón a su hijo: Astoria en verdad era especial. Draco había hecho la mejor elección de su vida al casarse con ella.

Tiempo después Draco y Astoria tuvieron un hijo, Scorpius, que hizo la delicia de ambos abuelos. Narcisa no había visto nunca a Lucius tan feliz, tan espontáneo, tan impulsivo. Lucius era un abuelo alcahueta, que satisfacía todos los caprichos de su nieto, y le cubría los accidentes que a veces causaba. Narcisa era un poco más comedida pero igualmente mimaba y malcriaba a su nieto. A menudo Narcisa le regalaba libros de transformaciones, de pociones y de vuelo. Narcisa era su abuela favorita, no había duda de ello, y no había mucho que Melina Greengrass pudiera hacer para anotarse un par de puntos. Scorpius se aburría en casa de sus abuelos maternos.

- Allí todos son muy encopetados - dijo un día, refiriéndose tanto a sus abuelos, como a su tío Lucas, el hermano de su madre.

Narcisa sonrió ante lo que era sin lugar a dudas un arranque caprichoso.

- Um, aquí también somos encopetados.

- No, ustedes no son así. Son educados, pero no son arrogantes, bueno no mucho. ¿Pero hay necesidad de ser arrogante con su propia familia?

Narcisa se quedó callada.

- ¿Abuela?

Estaba fría, inmóvil en su sitio. "¿Hay necesidad de ser arrogante con su propia familia?". ¿Hay necesidad realmente? ¿No es un poco demasiado infantil ser arrogante con un miembro de su misma sangre? ¿Hay necesidad verdaderamente de ser borde con una persona tan importante para ti?

- ¿Abuela?

- Oh, lo siento, Scorpius. Está bien. Sólo estaba pensando en tu abuelo. Debería llegar pronto, pero claro cuando se encuentra con antiguos amigos del colegio… Ya estoy bien. Te estoy prestando toda mi atención.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Totalmente, ahora, ¿cuéntame que más pasó en esa casa?

- Bueno, fue todo un desastre, yo…

Había pocas cosas que la gente sabía sobre Narcisa Malfoy. Por ejemplo, que su mente podía estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo. Esto era muy útil porque podía prestarle atención a una banal conversación sobre solteros y tejidos de punto, mientras que pensaba en los nuevos acuerdos comerciales, que tanto su hijo como su esposo, llevaban a cabo con sus inversionistas. En ese momento, mientras escuchaba a Scorpius relatar su fin de semana en la Mansión Greengrass, Narcisa iba hacia sus años pasados en la Mansión Black.

Sin saberlo, Scorpius le había dado a su abuela, el último impulso que necesitaba para empezar a limpiar las telarañas de la relación que mantenía con Andrómeda Tonks.

Seis años después, Narcisa volvía desdoblar su mente. Esta vez peinaba su rubio y platinado cabello, que ya empezaba a encanecer, mientras recordaba su relación con Andrómeda. No había sido fácil, por supuesto. Andrómeda, aunque lo negara seguía siendo tan Black como ella, esto es, terca y rencorosa. No quiso aceptar sus disculpas al principio, y aún seguía un poco recelosa de Narcisa, pero poco a poco su relación se fortalecía y las asperezas se iban limando. Narcisa no se había dado cuenta cuánto echaba de menos a Andrómeda, había extrañado su risa franca y vibrante, había echado en falta ese movimiento de cejas que hacía su hermana cuando algo le molestaba o le incomodaba (gesto que hacía con frecuencia en su presencia), y había añorado el poder tener largas conversaciones, más por el simple hecho de conversar que por compartir puntos de vista.

- Cissa.

- ¿Um?

- ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en tu hermana y concentrarte en algo tan banal como la fiesta que tendremos en unas cuantas horas?

Narcisa sonrió. Lucius era uno de los pocos que sabía cuando la mente de su esposa se iba a viajar por el mundo (lo que era bastante frecuente) y cuando estaba unida a su cuerpo (lo cual ocurría en ocasiones muy especiales).

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es Scorpius. Me preocupa.

Narcisa mostró alarma en su bello rostro.

- ¿Por qué ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Algo tiene. Desde que volvió del colegio está bastante raro, apenas sonríe, siempre está en su cuarto, y nunca quiere decir qué rayos le sucede. Es imposible que no lo hayas notado.

- Creí que tú no lo notaste.

- Por supuesto que sí. Es mi nieto.

Narcisa supo que lo había molestado, aunque claro Lucius tuvo cuidado de no mostrar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, él se olvidaba que ella era su esposa, que ella lo conocía, y que sabía cuándo mentía (lo cual era casi siempre) y cuando decía la verdad (lo cual sucedía en ocasiones muy sorpresivas).

- Tranquilo, siento lo que dije. Volviendo al tema. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pueda hacer?

- No, y Draco tampoco sabe nada. Él dice que Scorpius hablará cuando quiero hacerlo. ¿A ver cuándo él nos dijo lo que sucedía?

- Siempre. Y cuando se hizo mayor hubiera seguido haciéndolo, pero otros tiempos Lucius, tiempos de guerra…

- No me recuerdes la guerra, Cissa. Habla con él. Me consta que Astoria lo ha intentado pero está tan atareada con las numerosas fiestas que hay en nuestra cosa.

Lucius hizo una mueca. Narcisa rió entre dientes.

- Las fiestas son para limpiar el nombre de los Malfoy, lo sabes.

- Siento que cada vez que abrimos esas puertas, estamos dando la bienvenida al mundo para que nos siga analizando, para que los carroñeros estudien nuestra caída, y para que los periodistas nos oferten al mejor precio.

- Hablas como si fuéramos productos.

- ¿Y no lo somos?

Narcisa prefirió no contestar.

- Hablaré con él pero no en la fiesta. Esperaré hasta mañana.

- Está bien, me quedo más tranquilo.

- Quién lo hubiera imaginado, Lucius Malfoy, un abuelo preocupado.

- Oh, cállate.

Narcisa rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te divertiste?

- Sí, por supuesto - respondió Scorpius rápidamente.

Tal vez demasiado rápidamente. Narcisa sonrió. Conocía a su nieto. Iba a averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. Scorpius se lo agradecería después, ya vería. Pero ahora no podía permitir que siguiera en el mismo estado, Scorpius lucía enfermo. Narcisa sospechaba que no era un malestar que San Mungo pudiera curar. Creía que había algo más profundo, algo más oscuro.

- ¿Quieres contarme, Scorpius?

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, vamos. Dale más crédito a esta vieja. He notado que algo te sucede. Y quiero saber qué es.

- Nada, no es nada - se apresuró a decir.

- ¿Nada eh? ¿Y por qué evades mi mirada?

- Yo…

- ¿Es una chica?

Scorpius se sonrojó profusamente. Jadeó, abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces. Narcisa no necesitaba saber nada más.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Oh, Scorpius, ¿por qué no nos había dicho? Tan preocupados que estábamos… ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Es alguien que conozco? ¿Ella te corresponde?

- ¡Abuela, por favor!

Narcisa se puso seria.

- Contéstame, Scor.

- Sí, la conoces. Y no, no sé si realmente me corresponde.

- Bueno, tendrás que averiguarlo, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo?

- Diciendo las palabras que el primer hombre le dijo a la primera mujer la primera vez que lo vio - se inclinó hacia el reticente nieto - "Me gustas".

Scorpius no pudo evitarlo: rió. Y Narcisa le acompañó en sus risas.

- ¿Me lo aconsejas? ¿Me aconsejas que vaya y le diga… le diga a ella que…?

- Sí.

- ¿Y si yo no le gusto?

- Ella se lo pierde.

- ¡Abuela!

- Bueno, ya veremos qué hacer si nos encontramos en esa situación. Pero en serio, Scorpius, tienes que decirle lo que sientes por ella, o si no nunca lo sabrá y tú nunca sabrás que hubiese contestado.

- Cierto…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién es la chica?

- Es Nicole, Nicole Wilson.

A Narcisa le bastan esas dos palabras para saber quién la chica en cuestión. Y sonríe. Nicole es una chica rubia, de ojos azules, alta y de cuerpo esbelto y estilizado, además tenía una prestancia y una elegancia que parecía emanar de los poros de su piel. En una palabra: ella era hermosa. Nicole había pisado en varias oportunidades la Mansión de los Malfoy, Scorpius y ella eran buenos amigos, y Narcisa siempre albergó en su pecho la esperanza que Scorpius eligiera como esposa a la joven chica. Narcisa estaba segura que sería una buena señora Malfoy.

- Tienes buen gusto, Scorpius. - Nervioso Scorpius sonrió - Bueno, eso es lo creo que te dirán tu padre y tu abuelo, te lo aseguro. Y tu madre también aprobará a la chica.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto. Todos la aceptaremos.

Scorpius sonrió.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	27. Hugo W: Sobrenatural

**Disclaimer: **HP es de Rowling

Gracias a** Mislia **y a** samj **por sus reviews del capítulo anterior

**Hugo Weasley**

Frío. Siento mucho frío. Camino sobre esta nieve. Me resbalo, caigo, vuelvo a levantarme, y vuelvo a caerme. No veo nada, sólo blanco, el blanco de la nieve. Y siento tanto frío. Camino con pesadez, con lentitud, intentando no caerme, intentando no quedarme en algún sitio conocido. Aunque de todas formas no conozco nada. Y tiemblo, tiemblo de miedo, de angustia, de temor. Mi cuerpo se estremece por el frío, por no saber hacia dónde voy o en dónde rayos estoy. No es agradable, no es nada agradable lo que siento. Tiemblo de sólo pensar en dónde puedo estar, dónde pueden estar mis seres queridos: Medea, mis padres, mi hermana, mi familia…

De pronto logro atisbar algo. Es una fogata. Su visión me provoca calidez aunque también estupor. ¿Qué hace una fogata en medio del desierto nevado en el que estoy? ¿En medio de la nada? ¿Quién podría haberla puesto? Pero no le doy más vueltas a mis pensamientos. Me siento al lado de la fogata y froto mis palmas intentando darme calor. Pronto entiendo que es inútil, sigo sintiendo frío. Y me desespero. Me pregunto qué me ha sucedido, qué ha pasado para que esté aquí, donde están mis conocidos. Me pregunto miles de cosas para las cuales no tengo respuesta. Y me exaspero.

- Hugo…

Volteo. Una chica de pelo rubio y mejillas sonrosadas me sonríe. Está cubierta por un inmenso abrigo de piel de topo, muy parecido al que carga Hagrid. No parece tener frío.

- Eh… hola.

Ella ríe.

- No sabes quién soy, ¿cierto?

Por un segundo piensa en mentir, en asegurar que sí la conoce, en forzar a su memoria a recordar a la linda desconocida (aunque no tan linda como mi Medea). Pero luego dice:

- Lamentablemente no.

- Mi nombre es Heidi.

- Heidi, ah.

La verdad es que no recuerda ninguna Heidi y se siente avergonzado. Ella vuelve a reír.

- Tranquilo, todo está bien. No tienes porqué reconocerme.

- Claro que tengo, yo…

- No, no tienes por qué. Yo tampoco debería conocerte.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

No era por ser vanidoso pero todo el mundo lo conocía, o creía hacerlo, todos sabían quién era porque era un Weasley.

- No importa. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

- No. No sé qué hago aquí, no sé dónde están todos, no sé…

- Tranquilo. Todos están bien. Medea está bien. Y toda tu familia está bien.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, claro. Preocupados por ti como es lógico, pero bueno…

- ¿Preocupados por mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Hugo, tranquilo. No te alteres, por favor.

Ella lucía bastante preocupada. Hugo respiró varias veces intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo y a Heidi.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien.

- ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Por qué Medea, mi familia y mis amigos están preocupados?

- No sólo preocupados, están dolidos.

- ¿Dolidos?

- En serio no aves lo qué pasó, ¿cierto?

- No, por desgracia no.

- Moriste, Hugo.

- ¿Qué?

No podía ser cierto. Heidi debía estar mintiendo. Él no podía estar muerto. Ella asintió. ¡Era verdad! Pero no debía ser así. Él no podía estar muerto. Aún le quedaba mucho por vivir: casarse con Medea, asistir a la boda de Molly, llegar al bautizo de la segunda hija de Ted y Victoire. Le quedaba mucho por hacer. ¿Por qué moría? No podía ser real. Y sin embargo era real, lo sentía. De repente ya no sentía frío. De repente ya no sentía nada.

- ¿Hugo…?

- ¿Cómo morí? ¿Cómo morí, Heidi?

- Hugo, no sé sí…

- Dime.

- No sé si es buena idea decirte.

- Dime - repitió.

Heidi suspiró.

- Tuviste un accidente en tu lugar de trabajo.

- ¿En el Departamento de Misterios?

- ¿Tienes algún otro sitio de trabajo? - se burló Heidi.

- No.

- Bueno, pues eso. Tuviste un accidente…

- ¿Qué tipo de accidente?

- Pasaste el Velo.

Hugo jadeó. El Velo de la muerte. El velo que todos evitaban. El velo que traspasaba del mundo de los vivos al de los muertos. El velo que significaba un viaje de no retorno.

- No. Debe haber un error, yo…

- No hay errores, Hugo.

- Pero…

- Pasaste el Velo. No sé cómo lo hiciste, tal vez tropezaste y caíste, tal vez alguien te lanzó, no lo sé.

- Muy graciosa - masculló -. Todos evitan el Velo, ¿por qué yo no?

- No lo sé, Hugo.

Hugo se quedó en silencio asimilando la información. Había pasado el velo de la Muerte. Para su familia él ya no existía. Él ya no existía para nadie.

- No lo entiendo. Si yo… si yo ya no existo, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Exacto.

Heidi volvió a suspirar.

- Todos vienen aquí luego de la muerte, Hugo. Es por llamarlo, de alguna forma, las puertas del Atrio. El interludio antes de estar verdaderamente muerto.

- O sea que no estoy muerto.

- Técnicamente, sí, estás muerto, Hugo.

- ¡Pero no puedo estar muerto!

- Lo estás, quieras o no - apuntó Heidi con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en un tenso silencio. Hugo no podía entender por qué estaba muerto. Él no quería estar muerto. Él quería estar vivo. Él…

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Heidi sonrió ampliamente.

- Ya te lo dicho. Mi nombre es Heidi.

- Vale, reformulo la pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me asignaron para buscarte. A algunos los buscan sus familiares o sus amigos, a otros sus conocidos.

- ¿Conocidos?

- Ajá. Yo te conozco a ti pero tú no me conoces a mí.

- Creo que eso ya lo sabíamos.

- Bueno, te lo confirmo.

Hugo pensó que esa era la situación más surrealista que había tenido.

- ¿Sabes? Esto no tiene sentido.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Y aún así insistes en esto?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo mis razones.

Silencio. Hugo tenía ganas de romperlo pero no sabía cómo. Por fin, Heidi habló:

- ¿Quién es Medea?

Hugo parpadeó sorprendido por esa pregunta.

- Creí que lo sabías.

- No soy tu ángel guardián si eso es lo que piensas.

- Ah, bueno. Tenía que probar, ¿no?

- Claro. Descartada esa teoría, ¿me respondes?

- Medea es mi novia. O era. Ya no estoy seguro.

- Háblame de ella.

- ¿Para qué?

- Sólo hazlo - insistió Heidi.

- Ella es la mujer más especial en mi vida. Nos conocimos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Éramos buenos amigos, los mejores. Luego nos dimos cuenta que no sólo éramos amigos, que no sólo nos unía la amistad. Nos gustábamos, nos queríamos, algunos hasta decían que peleábamos igual que un viejo matrimonio. De todas formas, ella era, mejor dicho, es muy dulce, comprensiva e inteligente. Trata a todo el mundo por igual, al lado de ella me siento bien, y cuando ella sonríe…

- ¿Es linda?

- Muy linda. Muy guapa. Era la envidia de las chicas, y el premio inalcanzable de los chicos - masculló la última oración.

- ¿Celoso?

- Siempre. Por los celos es que nos dimos cuenta que nos gustábamos.

- ¿La amabas?

- Mucho. La amo aún. Aunque no sé si eso es válido.

- Lo es. Nunca abandonas a las personas a las que amaste.

- Um.

- Háblame más de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- Lo que sea.

- Íbamos a casarnos. Hicimos planes. Incluso vimos las casas que queríamos comprar. Hasta hablamos con el oficiante que debe enlazar nuestros destinos, o los enlazaría, ya no sé.

Le dolía pensar en Medea. Le dolía pensar en lo que perdió con ella. Le dolía pensar en lo que ella debía sentir con su ausencia.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- ¿Qué hay con ellos?

- ¿Ellos aceptan a Medea?

- Por supuesto - Heidi enarcó una ceja - Tienen que hacerlo. Medea es a quien yo quiero. Además, ellos no pueden reprochar nuestra relación, ellos tienen una bastante parecida.

- ¿Pelean mucho?

- Siempre. Luego se besan y se reconcilian - dijo Hugo muy sugestivamente.

- Ah.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. ¿Los extrañas, Hugo?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- No puedo leer tu mente, Hugo, así que tienes que decírmelo.

- Sí, los extraño. Los extraño mucho.

- Los volverás a ver.

- Sí, cuando mueran. Yo no quiero esperar tanto, ¿sabes?

Entonces de improviso, Heidi pasó su mano en frente de los ojos de Hugo. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontraba mirando un techo de color azul. Trato de moverse, pero no pudo.

- Hugo, oh Hugo…

Sintió unos brazos femeninos rodeándole.

- Rose…

- ¡Mamá, papá, es Hugo! ¡Está bien! ¡Está despierto!

- Rose…

- Shh, no hables. No hables ahora. No te esfuerces.

- Hugo, oh Hugo…

Los brazos de Hermione Weasley lo rodearon y él correspondió dándole torpes palmaditas en la espalda.

- Mamá, mamá estoy bien.

- Oh, Hugo, estábamos tan preocupados.

- Nos distes un susto, hijo - intervino Ron Weasley. Él también le abrazó.

¿Preocupados? Esa palabra removió recuerdos en la mente de Hugo.

- ¿Estaban preocupados?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Ahora eres idiota?

- ¡Rose! - advirtió Hermione. - Por supuesto que estábamos preocupados, eres nuestro hijo, Hugo.

- Pero yo… yo estoy muerto.

Rose, Hermione y Ron se miraron.

- No estás muerto, Hugo - dijo Ron.

- Pero… Claro que estoy muerto. Yo lo vi y…

- Te aseguro que no estás muerto, Hugo - dijo Hermione.

- Aunque pudiste estarlo…

- ¡Rose!

- Es mejor que se lo digas, mamá. Tarde o temprano se enterará.

- Oh, bueno, está bien - aceptó -. Hugo, sufriste un accidente en el Departamento de Misterios. Tus compañeros creyeron que habías traspasado el Velo… el Velo de la Muerte… pero sólo lo rodeaste.

- Te encontraron inconsciente en el piso - continuó Ron - Murmurabas palabras, las repetías una y otra vez. No las entendimos.

- Decías que estabas muerto, que no querías estar muerto, que no podías estar muerto, y más cosas por el estilo.

- ¿Eso es lo único que decía? ¿Rose?

- También mencionaste a una tal Heidi, le preguntabas quién era, le decías que no la conocías. Llamaste a Medea.

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- Mamá la mandó a descansar a su casa.

- Pero estuvo aquí siempre. No quería separarse de ti. Creo que ella era la más preocupada de todos - admitió Hermione. - Le dije que le avisaríamos cualquier cosa.

- Yo lo haré - dijo Ron - Me da gusto que estés con nosotros, Hugo.

- Toda la familia se ha pasado por aquí - dijo Rose - Vic fue la que consiguió que te quedaras en tu habitación. San Mungo está lleno de pacientes con cáncer de mandrágora y nadie quería que te contagiaras.

- Tu Departamento también tuvo que enfrentar una revisión dijo Hermione. - Algunos hasta hablan de quitar el velo.

- Pero no pueden hacerlo. Es muy valioso. Es…

- Hugo, cálmate, por favor. No debes alterarte.

- Lo siento. ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo he estado así?

- Un mes.

- ¿Un mes?

Tanto Rose como Hermione asintieron. Hugo se intentó levantar, ellas acudieron para ayudarlo. Pero ni siquiera pudo mover las piernas. Lo intentó otra vez con los mismos resultados. Lo intentó varias veces pero simplemente no podía. Sus piernas no le respondían. Hugo miró asustado esa parte de la autonomía. Alzó la vista y vio las miradas sorprendidas y conmocionadas de su madre y su hermana.

- No puedo - susurró.

- Llamaré a Vic, seguro que ella tiene la solución - dijo Hermione y salió de la habitación.

Hugo y Rose intercambiaron una larga mirada. Luego vio la sabana que se enredaba a entre sus piernas. Algo le decía que no podría volver a mover sus piernas. Ojalá que se equivocara. _Pero casi nunca lo hacía_.

* * *

Muy bien hemos llegado al capítulo 26º de **Herederos**. Gracias a todos los que me leen y me envían reviews, como también a los que no lo hacen.

Esta es la primera vez, creo, que escribo un relato algo surrealista. Espero que les haya gustado. Hagánmelo saber en un review, tanto si les gustó como si no. Eso ayuda a mejorar siempre.

Saludos!


	28. Roxanne W: Valientes

Gracias por sus reviews a** Misila, Karii Honey **y** Lui Nott**

**Roxanne Weasley**

- ¿Y entonces qué dices?

- Pues eh… No sé… No sé, Roxie…

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Luego negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, como quieras.

- Roxie…

- Weasley para ti.

- Rox.

- ¡He dicho que me llames Weasley! - gritó.

Thomas Ferley no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara. Si las miradas mataran…

- Lo siento, en serio lo siento.

- Guarda tu aliento.

- Rox… perdón, Weasley. En serio yo…

- ¿Por qué dices "lo siento"? ¿Por qué, Thomas?

- Yo…

- ¿Porque eres un cobarde? ¿Es eso, cierto? Eres un cobarde y…

- No soy un cobarde. ¡Estoy en Gryffindor!

- Eso no te hace menos cobarde.

- Rox, yo…

- Sólo… sólo aléjate, Thomas.

- Pero…

- Si no puedes superar el miedo a mi hermano y al resto de mis primos, menos vas a aguantar en frente de mi padre y el resto de mis tíos. Yo necesito a alguien que me quiera a mí. No quiero a alguien que tenga en pedestal a mi familia, o que les tema, o que los odie. Quiero a alguien que me quiera.

- Yo te quiero.

- No, no me quieres, Thomas. Si me quisieras no te importara tomarme de la mano, besarme, y hacer todas las cosas que hacen los novios, en frente de mi familia.

- No me puedes culpar por…

- Sí, sí puedo. No quiero a alguien que se cague en los pantalones cada vez que vea asomarse un cabello pelirrojo. ¿Sabes cuántos pelirrojos hay en Inglaterra, en Hogwarts, en Europa? Entonces no, no quiero eso. No quiero tener que esconderme siempre, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Quiero salir con mi novio, quiero que todos lo sepan, quiero no tener que dar excusas para salir con él.

- Roxie, sólo… Weasley, eso, sólo, sólo dame tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo? ¿Quieres más tiempo? - Thomas se encogió - ¿Cuánto más tiempo quieres que te dé? ¿Cuánto más tiempo para que sea tu novia, Thomas? ¿Cuánto más tiempo estaremos escondiéndonos de mi familia, mis amigos, tus amigos, nuestros conocidos? ¿Cuánto más tiempo, Thomas?

- Rox…

- No. Esto se acaba hoy.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste.

- Pero… Pero no puedes hacer eso.

- Claro que puedo. Puedo hacerlo, y lo haré, Thomas.

- No nos hagas esto, Rox. Yo… yo te quiero.

Rox negó con la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta.

- Adiós, Thomas - susurró.

Al salir se tropezó con Cristián Adams.

- Rox, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó con preocupación.

- Sí, claro…

Él no le creyó, Rox pudo verlo. Cristián le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Rox suspiró en el pecho de Cristián. Tal vez algún día… Tal vez…

Semanas después, Cristián Adams recibió un beso de Roxanne Weasley.

Luego de enfrentar a una banda de pelirrojos furiosos, Cristián fue en busca de Roxie. La encontró en la orilla del lago mirando la última hora del crepúsculo.

- Rox - la llamó.

Ella volteó.

- Ven, siéntate.

Él así lo hizo. Ella aprovechó para recostar su cabeza en su hombro.

- Tus primos me acorralaron al salir de transformaciones.

- Mis… ¡Oh, esos idiotas!

- Descuida, todo está bien. Bueno, en lo que cabe. Me hicieron muchas preguntas. Desde cuáles eran mis intenciones para contigo hasta si sabía cuál era tu color favorito.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué respondiste?

- Les dije que tú fuiste la que me besaste, así que tal vez quedaste como una acosadora.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Es broma! Es broma, Roxie.

- Más te vale. Bueno, qué les dijiste.

- Les dije que desde hace mucho que te quería. Pero que no me había atrevido a pedirte que fueras mi novia.

- ¿Qué?

- También les dije que tu color favorito era el plata.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué hoy estás tan monosilábica, Roxie? - se burló.

- Yo…

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Roxie?

- Sí… ¡Sí!

Y ahí, mientras iba cayendo la noche, dos almas gemelas se encontraron en un beso.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	29. Molly W: Lo fuerte que es recordar

**Gracias por sus reviews a Misila y Karri Honey. Feliz Navidad!**

**Molly Weasley**

Hace tiempo que no te mueves. Estás sentada en el borde de tu cama, las piernas cruzadas, los brazos caídos, la espalda inclinada. Tienes los ojos abiertos, fijos en algún punto de la desnuda pared. Hace poco esa misma pared estaba recubierta con posters de Las Brujas de Macbeth. Hace poco tu cabeza estaba llena de sueños de color rosa.

_- ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor, linda? - le pregunto la maestra Cole. _

_- Quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre. _

_Lo que realmente quieres decir es que quieres trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, pero eso sería dar mucha información. Ya tu padre te ha explicado que debes guardar el secreto de la magia, los muggles no deben saber que existe. _

_Intercambias una mirada con Lucy. Ella sonríe. Ella bien sabe lo que quisiste decir. No por nada son hermanas gemelas, conocen todo de la otra. No tienen secretos. _

No tenían secretos. Ahora los recuerdos son tan grades y terribles que guardas silencio. Pero el silencio te pesa. Quieres gritar lo qué te pasó, quieres restregarle a todo el mundo por la cara, quieres dejar de sentirte culpable de amargar a todos. Pero es que simplemente no puedes.

_- Vamos, será divertido. _

_- Pero no quiero, Marce. _

_- Todo el mundo estará ahí, Mol. Ven y anímate. _

_- No debemos salir del Colegio. _

_- ¿Y quién nos delatará? No seas niña. Vamos, te divertirás, lo juro. _

_- No sé, Marce…_

_- Sólo serán un par de horas. Si no te gusta, puedes volver, nadie te lo impedirá. _

_- Está bien. Acepto. _

_- ¡Sí!_

Alguien dijo que todo juramento puede romperse, hasta el famoso Juramento Inquebrantable tiene una clausula que lo elimina. Pero eso no lo sabías. Creías que tu vida siempre sería feliz y encantadora. Creías que tu vida sería tal y como lo planeaste.

_Sales antes que los demás. El aire del pub La Magdalena estaba viciado por el humo de los cigarrillos, el olor a alcohol, y el sudor de los cuerpos que bailaban en la pista. Ese no es tu mundo. Eso no es lo que quieres para ti. Sales antes que todos. _

_Agitas tu cabellera pelirroja y respiras profundamente llenándote los pulmones de aire puro. Sientes frío y te abrazas en busca de calor. Detestas el conjunto que Marce te ha obligado a usar: un short diminuto, unos tacones altísimos, y un top que sólo tapa lo esencial. Caminas un par de pasos alejándote del pub. Te alejas de allí. _

_De repente te das cuenta que te siguen. Pero es demasiado tarde cuando te intentas alejar de tus perseguidores. Ahogas un grito cuando alguien te tapa la boca. Gritas e intentas zafarte. Forcejeas. Le muerdes la mano. No sirve de nada. Te toman bruscamente. No tienes oportunidad, ninguna oportunidad contra ellos. Y gritas. _

Los recuerdos vuelven a inundarte. Antes te estremecías y te abrazabas buscando algún tipo de defensa. Ahora sólo te quedas inmóvil, mirando al vacío, perdida. Te quedas como una estatua.

- ¿Vas a bajar? Tu familia te espera.

Volteas. Y suspiras.

- No tengo ganas de bajar.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no. Yo…

Se acerca a ti y te abraza por la espalda. Cierras los ojos.

- Es tu cumpleaños, Mol.

- Es también el cumpleaños de Lucy.

- Bueno, de las dos. La cuestión es que te esperan a ti también. ¿No vas a defraudarlos, cierto?

- Bella, yo…

Isabella Black niega con la cabeza. Está hasta la coronilla de las excusas de Molly.

- Si no bajas, puedes asegurar que tendrás problemas conmigo. Y no estoy bromeando, Molly.

Abres los ojos. Estás sorprendida. Y la sorpresa no te deja hablar.

- Vas a continuar tu vida, Molly Poppy Weasley, sí o sí. Tú eliges o por las buenas o por las malas. Pero no voy a dejar que eches a perder el resto de tu vida por unos idiotas. No lo voy a permitir, Molly. Y perdóname si estoy siendo brusca, pero la vida sigue. A todos les han pasado cosas malas, pero todos las enfrentan de manera distinta. Tú has elegido echarte a morir, pero no voy a dejarte, te lo juro.

- Bella…

- Ya me has oído.

Y aceptas. Te levantas. Sigues a Bella. Aceptas porque ya estás cansada de fingir que todo está bien. Aceptas porque ya no quieres morirte por dentro.

Hay juramentos que sí se cumplen.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	30. James P: Cuando eres el malo de la peli

Llegamos al capítulo 30. Gracias por sus reviews a **Misila, a Escristora y a Lui Nott**

**James Potter**

_- Tenía miedo._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Ajá._

_- Pero…_

_Él sonrió._

_- Todo el mundo tiene miedo, James. Todos._

_- Es horrible el miedo._

_- Pero a veces es bueno._

_- No me gusta sentir miedo._

_- Lo sé. A mí tampoco._

_- Un compañero del colegio, Lucian, dice que los que tienen miedo son unas nenitas._

_- Para la próxima dile que él la más nenita de todas._

_James rió._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_Él suspiró._

_- James, aquel que tiene más miedo es que se esfuerza en ocultarlo._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Sí. Nunca olvides eso._

_- No lo haré._

_- Lo sé._

_- ¿Lo sabes?_

_- Ajá._

_- Tú siempre sabes todo, Ted._

_Ted rió._

- Ted, tengo miedo.

- Es normal.

- Pero…

- Todos tienen miedo, James.

- Ted, voy a ser padre.

- Lo sé.

- Yo… No sólo tengo miedo, Ted. Estoy cagado del…

- Me hago una idea, gracias.

- Pero…

Ted suspiró.

- James, no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero igual lo haré. Tú solito te buscaste esta situación.

- Lo sé.

- Si no querías tener hijos, debías cuidarte. Con pociones anticonceptivas, con pastillas, y hasta con el condón, que es uno de los mejores inventos muggles. Y si no, pues debías mantener tu polla dentro de tus pantalones.

- Lo sé - admitió.

Ted cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente.

- Y si lo sabes, si realmente lo sabes, ¿por qué carajos estamos en la sala de espera de San Mungo aguardando a que esa chica tenga a tu hijo? ¿Mencioné ya que ella apenas se ha hecho mayor de edad?

- Sí, ya lo hiciste.

- Sigo sin entender cómo pasó.

James suspiró y miró la hora.

- ¿Para qué te voy a contar, Ted?

- Hazlo - insistió con los dientes apretados.

- Ella era una fan. Siempre iba a todos mis partidos. Me enviaba cartas.

- ¿Qué decían esas cartas?

- En ellas me declaraba su amor eterno. ¿Oye, esto es un interrogatorio?

- Podría serlo. Continúa. ¿Le creíste su amor eterno?

- No, por supuesto que no. Era una fan más. Una chiquilla que no sabía nada sobre lo que era el amor.

- Tú tampoco sabes nada de eso. Parece que tampoco sabes sobre sentimientos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sabes lo que quiero decir. Sigue. Era una fan más, una chica en medio de la multitud que va a verte jugar, alguien que supuestamente te amaba.

- Se coló en una fiesta. Nos topamos…

- ¿Y?

- Puede que la haya invitado a unas cuantas copas.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste, James? ¡Ella era menor de edad!

- ¿Y qué? Creía que ella ya sabía lo que es tomar. ¡Nosotros tomamos por primera vez a los trece años!

- ¡No es lo mismo! No la conocías de nada, no sabías si ella ya había tomado antes, no sabías si podía aguantar el alcohol de todas formas. ¡Maldita sea, James! ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque sí! ¡Simplemente porque sí! ¿"Porqué sí" te parece una buena respuesta?

- No.

- Lo imaginaba.

James dejó caer la cabeza. Ted lo miró. No pudo evitar que un sentimiento de decepción hacia su casi hermano floreciera en su pecho.

- Eres despreciable.

- Lo sé.

Ted suspiró. Obligándose a no gritar, obligándose a no insultar al hijo de su padrino.

- ¿Al menos hiciste que su primera vez fuera especial?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue su primera vez?

- Lo supongo. ¿Y bien?

- Sí, era su primera vez.

- ¿Y?

- No sé, supongo que sí. O tal vez no. No lo sé, Ted. No soy una chica para saberlo. Intenté ser lo más cuidadoso posible. A ella le quedaba sobriedad para decirme que era virgen. Y también le quedaba pericia para mantenerme sobre ella luego de esa noticia. No quería estar con una virgen, Ted. No quería.

- ¿Y no pudiste protegerla? ¿No pudiste evitar un embarazo no deseado?

- No.

Ted apretó los puños.

- Voy a dar un paseo.

- Ted…

- No me sigas.

James se quedó solo. Se apretó las sienes con sus manos. Se sentía jodido, completamente jodido.

La noticia de que Kate estaba embarazada había sido como un balde de agua fría. Desde el primer momento sabía que la noticia no le iba a gustar su familia. Primero, James no estaba casado con Katherine Morris, segundo, hacía sólo un mes que Kate había cumplido los diecisiete años. Ella era una niña, él era demasiado grande para ella. Kate era completamente inocente. Y él se había llevado parte de su inocencia. No hacía falta que su familia lo insultara (que lo habían hecho, y en todos los idiomas que conocían), él ya se insultaba bastante. Sabía que era un monstruo egoísta y despreciable. Sabía que no se merecía que Kate estuviera embarazada, sabía que no se merecía la alegría de la llegada de un hijo. Sabía que la había embarrado hasta el fondo.

En su vida todo iba cuesta abajo. No desde el embarazo de Katherine, ahora Potter, sino desde más allá. Desde que a los diecisiete años decidió que podía romper el corazón de una mujer. James cerró los ojos. Era un recurso inútil, sin importar cuanto se esforzara, siempre vería a Damaris Nott. Damaris fija, inmóvil en su retina, Damaris sonriente, cálida, Damaris con sus ojos tan verdes, tan brillantes, Damaris mirándolo, observándolo, analizándolo. Desde que la dejó, desde que le rompió el corazón sólo porque sí, desde que la alejó de su lado… Todo iba de mal en peor. El embarazo de Kate era el resultado de todo eso. Kate tan dulce, Kate tan sonriente, Kate tan entregada. Kate que se parecía tanto a Damaris con eso cabello castaño y esos ojos verdes. No había podido olvidar a Damaris, ni por un segundo lo había intentado, Damaris seguía allí, siempre allí, asida a su pecho. ¿Por qué la alejó? ¿Por qué?

_Le temías. Temías lo que sentías a su lado. Temías sus sentimientos por ella. _

James suspiró. Había sido un completo cobarde. La amaba. Amaba realmente a Damaris. Pero temía amarla. Oh, qué estupidez. Qué ridículo. Y seguía siendo un idiota. Se había enredado con una inocente, con una virgen, con una chica que no se merecía sus mierdas. Debería dejarla a ir. ¿Pero a dónde iría? La familia de Kate era muy conservadora, más que los Weasley, así que cuando se enteraron de que ella estaba embarazada sin haberse casado, la habían desterrado. Kate ya no pertenecía a la familia Morris. Estaría sola si no fuera por él. Kate dependía de James Potter.

James lanzó una maldición. Kate ya no lo amaba. Su amor se había marchitado de a poco. La culpa era de él, por supuesto. Él que le temía tanto al amor, él que era un cobarde, él que lastimaba a cualquier persona que lo amara. Kate no lo amaba. Ni siquiera lo odiaba. James se quería patear cada vez que miraba a los ojos de Kate. Aquellos ojos antes tan brillantes, ahora lucían cansados y sin vida. Y james sabía que era su culpa. Pero saber que era el culpable no era suficiente. Nada era suficiente.

Un carraspeo.

James dejó de vagar en sus recuerdos y levantó la vista. Era el señor Wilkens, el que había atendido a Kate. Se incorporó y se levantó de su asiento. El cuerpo le dolió cuando lo hizo. Tanto tiempo sentado le estaba pasando factura, su cuerpo estaba entumecido.

- ¿Sí, sanador?

- Felicidades, tiene una niña.

_Una niña… Tenía una niña. Una niña que era de él y Kate_. Una niña tan preciosa como su madre. Sonrió.

- Su esposa también se encuentra bien. Sólo está un poco cansada.

- Me alegro. ¿Puedo verla? Es decir, ¿puedo verlas?

- Sí, claro. Por aquí.

En la puerta de la habitación se encontraba Victoire Lupin, su prima. Tenía ojeras, su cabello no lucía tan prolijo como siempre, tenía una sonrisa cansada.

- Hola, James.

- Hola, Vic.

- Kate está bien. El parto fue algo complicado.

- Bueno, fue un embarazo de riesgo.

- Sí, es cierto. Pasa.

Vic apartó la cortina. James entró. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba Kate. No se había dado cuenta que él estaba allí. Su mirada estaba fija en el pequeño bulto que cargaba en sus brazos. James también miró ese bulto. Su niña… Se acercó lentamente. Kate levantó la vista y la fijó en él. James se paralizó ante esa intensa mirada. Kate parecía brillar. Luego ella suspiró y bajó la vista. James tomó ese gesto como el permiso para acercarse.

Era una niña preciosa. Tenía la piel blanca y salpicada de traviesas pecas. Abrió los párpados y distinguió dos gemas verdes. En la frente, tenía un remolino de color negro. James sonrió.

- La quiero llamar Stephanie.

- Stephanie Alison Potter. ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí.

James se sentó en el borde de la cama. Intercaló sus miradas, entre su pequeña hija y su esposa. Y fue ahí cuando lo decidió. Había hecho muchas estupideces en su vida. Pero tenía una oportunidad. Una última oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Y lo haría… de la mano de su hija, de su Stephanie.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	31. Victoire Lupin: Lo más hermoso

**Victoire Lupin**

Estás sentada en el porche. Tienes los ojos cerrados. Disfrutas de la brisa marina, de la paz que sientes a tu alrededor, del rumor del agua de la playa. Estás es tu oasis personal.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami!

Abres los ojos de inmediato y te topas con una niñita de poco más de dos años. Su cabello es de un furioso verde. Su rostro está fruncido en una mueca de rabia, y tú aprietas los dientes para no lanzar una pequeña risita.

- ¿Qué sucede, Nymphadora?

- No me llames Nymphadora. Lo detesto. ¿Por qué me pusiste ese nombre? ¡Es horrible!

- Era el nombre de tu abuela.

- Sí, ya lo sé - suspiró - Pol me está molestando.

- Ah, sí.

- Se está metiendo con mi cabello. Por su culpa tengo el cabello verde.

- ¿Otra vez se estaban retando?

- ¡Sí! ¡Él me obligó a pintarme el cabello de verde!

- ¿Y él?

- ¿Él qué?

- ¿De qué color es su cabello?

- ¡Así! - gritó alguien más.

Vic volteó. Allí estaba un niño de dos años y medio con el cabello de un brillante rubio. Polaris Lupin tenía una mueca de frustración, frustración que dirigí a su hermana gemela.

- ¡Es tu culpa!

- ¡No lo es!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No! No es mi culpa, y punto.

- ¡Mamá!

- Ya basta los dos. Vuelvan a los colores que más les guste.

En el acto el cabello verde de Nymph adquirió el color del sol. Al mismo tiempo el cabello amarillo de Pol obtuvo el color verde oscuro.

- ¡Él empezó!

- ¡Mentira! ¡Fue él!

- No me importa quien haya empezado. Yo voy a terminarlo. Vayan a jugar. Vamos. Por hoy dejen de retarse. Ya mañana es otro día.

- Está bien, mamá.

- Esta bien, mami.

Los dos se alejaron. Vic sonrió. Sabía que dentro de poco volverían a ordenar al otro que adquiriera el color de su preferencia.

Vic cerró los ojos con satisfacción. Tenía todo lo que quería en su vida.

* * *

Feliz comienzo de año! Que el nuevo les traiga salud y prosperidad!

Un capítulo corto y tierno para empezar bien el año.


	32. Dominique W: De malabares

**Disclaimer: Hp es de Jotaka. **

**Feliz año nuevo y feliz nuevo capítulo de Herederos. **

Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior a** Misila, Annie Thompson, Lui Nott y Natt Wiward. **

**Nota: **Para los que quieran leer más viñetas (aunque no de la tercera generación) está mi fic** La Marca Tenebrosa, **link aquí: www .fan fiction s /87 426 65/1 /La-Marca -Tenebrosa.

**Dominique Weasley**

- Vamos que no es justo, Dominique.

- Ya lo sé, John.

- ¿Y entonces por qué demonios lo haces?

Silencio. John se pasó las manos por el cabello negro, desesperado. Temblaba. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por hoy? ¿Por qué una decisión tan repentina, tan fuera de lugar, tan poco parecida a Dom?

- Dom…

- Porque… Porque es lo correcto.

John no pudo evitarlo. El pecho se le abrió. Un líquido nauseabundo se esparció en sus entrañas. Una vena en su rostro se volvió morada. Sengudos después rugió:

- ¿Para quién? ¿Para quién putas es correcto, carajo?

- John, cálmate.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme? ¡Ándate mucho al cuerno, Dominique Alexander Weasley!

Aquella explosión lo golpeó directo al corazón. Dominique empezó a inhalar y exhalar rápidamente. El corazón le latía fuertemente. El nudo en su garganta le atenazó la posibilidad de hablar. A duras penas, con una voz ronca que no sabía de dónde provenía, pudo decir:

- Entiéndeme. Esto… Nuestra relación… Lo que hay entre nosotros… Está mal, John…

- ¿Está mal para quién? ¿Para ti, maldito cretino, que vienes a mi casa, duermes en mi cama, te comes lo que hay en la alacena, y luego me follas a tu gusto? ¿O para el otro maldito puto que te espera al otro lado del globo?

Dom sabía que era inútil defenderse, defender a Jacques y consolar a John, todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba consciente de que John hablaba así, motivado por la bilis amarga del enojo. Pero no podía hacer más nada, más que irse. Miró sus maletas con gesto de frustración.

- Debo irme.

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Dom tan tranquilo, tan sereno, tan putamente en sus trece, mientras él, John, sentía que tenía una avalancha en su interior. Era demasiada cachaza de parte de su novio.

- Si pasas por esa puerta espero que jamás esperes regresar.

Lo dijo todo lo firme que pudo. Intentando que la voz no le temblara a causa de la rabia.

Dom lo miró por última vez.

- John…

- Cálate. Has dicho que te vas. Así que vete. ¡Vete!

- No pienso irme hasta que haya dicho lo que tenga que decir.

John levantó la mirada. Dom se veía tan firme, tan seguro de sí mismo, que John no pudo menos que admirarlo. Esa fue una de las causas por las que empezaron a salir juntos. Aunque "salir" era sólo un eufemismo. Tal vez lo correcto sería decir que un día se encontraron, se dieron el lote, y que desde allí no han podido parar. Pero queda tan crudo decirlo así.

- Cállate.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que nuestra relación algún día tenía que acabar. Un comienzo tan accidentado como el nuestro…

- Accidentado - repitió John.

- Sí…, admitámoslo, John, lo nuestro fue lindo, verdaderamente lindo pero…

- Pero ya acabó, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir, verdad?

- John.

- Vete, Dom.

El aludido suspiró. Asintió y tomó sus maletas. Segundos después, había desaparecido del cuarto. John se quedó allí mirando a la nada.

_En cierta forma_, pensó, _ambos somos esclavos tuyos, Dom_. Y esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

- Volverás - aseguró al viento.

Al otro lado del globo, específicamente en Francia, Jacques Combe suspiraba y pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	33. Lucy Weasley: Salir poco a poco

Disclaimer: HP no es mío, es de la loca cabeza de Jotaka. Yo sólo me adjudico la trama detrás de los nombres.

Gracias por sus reviews a Misila, Bella Valentia. Gracias también a los que me leen desde las sombras, aunque me gustaría que me hicieran saber que están allí.

Con ustedes el 33º capítulo de Herederos:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy Weasley**

_Siempre hay alguien que ama más._

_Siempre ha alguien quien siente más._

_Siempre hay alguien para quien el dolor es un invitado conocido._

La autora.

.

.

.

- Sinceramente, Lucy, no había necesidad.

- Claro que la había. No me lo perdonaría si no lo hubiera hecho.

Joe suspiró. No había manera. Lucy Weasley era demasiado cabezota para su propio bien.

- Ilústrame, ¿por qué había necesidad?

- Porque amigo mío, es Navidad.

Lo dijo como si eso lo explicara todo, pero para Joe no era así.

- ¿Y por qué es Navidad debes arriesgarte de esa forma?

- ¿De qué forma, Joe?

Su cara era la viva imagen de la inocencia. Joe masculló entre dientes. No había manera: no podía estar enfadado con Lucy por mucho tiempo.

- Sabes de que hablo. Esos niños pueden sobrevivir sin ti. Lo han hecho siempre.

Se refería por supuesto a los huérfanos del Orfanato San Mungo, Misión Alegría. Desde que Lucy se había inmiscuido en el proyecto, no había nadie más voluntarioso, activo y dedicado que ella. Y sus esfuerzos siempre se veían recompensados.

- Sí, siempre. - Lucy negó con la cabeza -. Todos los años es lo mismo, Joe. Siempre me dices lo mismo. Me gusta ir con esos niños. No tienen nada, Joe. La gente les envía regalos, juguetes y cosas que ya no les hace falta. Yo en cambio voy con ellos. Les doy mis sonrisas, les doy lo mejor de mi tiempo…

- Y ellos te adoran. Eso ya lo sé. Te necesitan.

- Exacto.

- Estoy seguro que si les hubieses explicado…

- Tal vez. Pero eso hubiera sido tan fácil. ¿Y cuándo me ha gustado lo fácil?

Lo dijo en son de broma. Pero una sombra oscureció sus alegres facciones. Joe se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

- Sabes a lo que refiero. En tu estado no deberías… no deberías hacer ningún esfuerzo. Lo sabes. Tu prima te lo dijo. Te dijo: Es peligroso que hagas muchos esfuerzos, Lucy. Debes…

- Ya sé lo que me dijo Vic. Me gustaría saber si ella hizo caso de su recomendación cuando nacieron Polaris y Nymh - susurró para sí. - Joe, no necesito reposo absoluto. Estoy embarazada, no paralítica. El único paralítico es Hugo, y bien que se mueve el condenado.

- Qué buen vocabulario. Me pregunto qué dirían tus fans si supieran tu amplio vocabulario.

- Dirían que soy una cantante más del montón - replicó mientras se encogía de hombros. Así con fuerza el regalo que llevaba bajo el brazo y suspiró - Ese es otro tema.

- Lucy…

- Quiero saber, Joe, es importante.

- Pero…

- ¿Cuándo dejarás que vuelva al escenario, Joe? ¿O definitivamente tendré que despedirme para siempre de la música?

- Yo no he dicho eso. Y creo, cariño, que nunca podrías apartarte de la música. La amas. Ni aun cuando te retires del escenario dejarás de cantar, así sea en la soledad de la ducha o en los cumpleaños de tus hijos o sobrinos. Además, estás embarazada. Ni siquiera tus fans esperas que vuelvas a cantar tan pronto. No, Lucy no cantarás aún.

- ¿Cuándo entonces?

- ¿Qué parece luego de que des a luz? ¿O después que tu bebé cumpla el año?

- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! - se quejó Lucy.

Joe lanzó una carcajada.

- Ya verás cómo se te pasa el tiempo volando. Antes de lo pienses, ese niño gateará y te dirá mamá. Y si vas un poco más lejos, pronto ese niño irá a Hogwarts y sólo obtendrás de él el gesto de despedida.

- ¡Pero todavía no! No quiero alejarme de mi niño tan rápido. No es justo.

- Entonces, disfrútalo, cariño. Luego, no te alcanza el tiempo.

- Lo dices por experiencia propia, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto. Nos pasó con Terry. Luego pensarás que el día no es suficiente. Luego querrás que el tiempo no pase. Yo me conozco todos esos síntomas, cariño.

Lucy sonrió. Adoraba a Joe. Él era como su segundo padre. En ocasiones era chocante porque ella ya tenía un padre al que amaba con todo su ser. Pero otras… Se sentía tan bien estar siempre tan protegida, tan amada. Joe la había apoyado siempre. Se había echado encima a todos los encargados de su carrera (colegas, dueños de espacios, productores de discos, fans…) y aún a su familia, con tal que la dejarán en paz con s embarazo inesperado. Lucy era consciente que no era ninguna chiquilla, pero había tenido fuerzas para salir ella sola. Había necesitado todo el apoyo de los que la rodeaban.

- ¿Cómo está Terry? ¿Y Mary?

- Bien, todos están bien. Mary me ha pedido que te dijera que no faltes al almuerzo de Navidad.

- ¿Cuándo lo he hecho? Desde que los conozco, los almuerzos navideños son parte de mi rutina diaria.

- Ya lo sé. Pero ella insiste.

- ¿Y Terry?

- Bien, sí bien.

- Joe…

- Oh, tú ganas. No sé qué se supone que tiene en el cerebro. ¿Qué jamás va a sentar cabeza? ¿Qué no piensa en formar una familia? Todo el tiempo al garete, visitando asiduamente los pubs, jugando partidas de poker interminables con sus amigos, saliendo con una chica esta semana y con otra nueva la siguiente… ¡Qué jamás nos va a dar nietos a su madre y a mí!

Lucy rió.

- Te preocupas demasiado.

- Y tú eres una insolente.

- Algún día se casará y tendrá hijos…

- Algún día - repitió Joe. - ¿Qué pasa si yo quiero nietos para ya?

- Que no los vas a tener. Tiempo al tiempo, Joe.

- El tiempo pasa, Lucy.

- Sí…

- Y hay cosas que no cambian.

- No, hay cosas que no...

- Como tus sentimientos por ese chico.

- Sí, como mis sentimientos...

Lucy miraba hacia la nada. Joe la miró y luego suspiró.

- ¿No crees que deberías olvidarlo?

- No puedo, Joe. Quisiera, pero no puedo. Lo sigo amando.

- Y lo seguirás haciendo. Bah, en el fondo sigues siendo una romántica.

- Lo sé - dijo Lucy riendo. Sin embargo su alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que más me pesa es saber que no sé porque simplemente dijo adiós. Adiós y ya. Sin explicaciones, sin avisos, sin nada. Adiós y sola. Adiós y esto se ha terminado. Me duele no saber sus razones. Porque debió tener una razón, ¿no? Vamos, estábamos bien, estábamos muy bien. ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Qué cambió? Me merecía eso al menos, ¿no? Saber por qué era dejada.

- Lance es un imbécil, pequeña.

- Pero siempre supe que era un imbécil, Joe. Siempre, desde el primer momento. Lo amaba, pero sabía sus defectos. Sabía lo que él era, y aún así… aún así sentí que era importante para él. No, esto va más allá de la simple imbecilidad, Joe.

- Deja de devanarte los sesos con ello, por favor. Y tomemos en cambio alguna cerveza de mantequilla.

- Está bien - aceptó Lucy.

Justo cuando iban a entrar en las Tres Escobas, Lucy lo vio. Era él. Era Lance. Igual que ayer, igual que siempre. Era él saliendo de las Tres Escobas. A su lado derecho, colgada de su brazo estaba su nueva novia.

Lucy quiso alejarse de allí. Quiso no verlo. Y que él no alcanzara a verla. Pero ya era tarde. Él levantó la vista. Por un segundo, un corto segundo, Lucy creyó ver al antiguo Lance. A su Lance. Al que la despertaba en las mañanas con un vaso de zumo de calabaza, al que se sentaba con ella en su sofá para ver una comedia en aquel aparato que los muggles llaman televisión, al que después de cada representación la recibía con un ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas. Por un segundo, eran ellos otra vez, Lucy y Lance.

Luego, él bajó la mirada y se encontró con su vientre. Pareció sorprendido. Lucy se preguntó el por qué. ¿No leía las revistas? Debería haber sabido que ella estaba embarazada. Pero al parecer no sabía Lucy pudo ver la pregunta muda en sus ojos. Y quiso golpearlo. Y quiso acercarse a él, zarandearlo por los hombros y gritarle que el bebé que esperaba era suyo. Pero no podía. Nadie sabía que el bebé era de Lance Mckensie. Ellos nunca hicieron pública su relación (no querían periodistas chismosos), por lo que nadie podía sacar cuentas. Ni siquiera su familia. El único que probablemente sabía era Joe. Pero el resto…

Segundos después, Lance se había ido. Segundos después, Lucy entraba en las Tres Escobas con el corazón saliéndole por la boca. Lo había visto de nuevo.

.

.

.

_Y hablan de amor sin saber lo que es._

_Sin saber que está ligado al dolor._

_Sin saber, que alguna vez todos hemos sufrido por amor._

* * *

¿Reviews?


	34. Rose W: De cosas q no se quieren hacer

**Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling**

**Gracias por sus reviews a Annie Thompson, Bella Valentia, Misila y Maryn90**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rose Weasley**

- No tenemos que ir si no quieres.

- No, está bien. Quiero ir.

- Rose…

- Es mi familia, Lorcan. A pesar de todo es mi familia.

- Sí, pero no quieres ir.

- Sí, pero es mi problema. No tiene nada que ver con ellos. Lorcan, escucha. Es la verdad.

- ¿Entonces por qué no?

- Porque soy una tonta, por eso.

Y sonrío. Pero no engañé a Lorcan. Es como si él tuviera un sexto sentido para saber cómo me siento. Eso es genial a veces, pero no siempre. Hoy no por lo menos.

Me dejo caer en la cama.

- Rose, si no quieres ir, está bien, lo entiendo.

- No, no lo haces. Soy una tonta, Lorcan. Mi familia no me ha hecho nada, nadie me ha hecho nada…

- Y sin embargo no quieres ir.

- Exacto. No parece lógico, ¿cierto?

Lorcan parecía pensativo. Dejo de mirarlo y me concentro en mis manos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No lo sé, nunca lo he sabido. Lorcan, por favor no seas psicólogo. Ese trabajo le corresponde a Teddy, no a ti.

- Yo también puedo ser psicólogo y no te cobraré ni siquiera un galeón.

- Gracias - sonrío sinceramente.

- Cuando quieras. Pero es en serio, Rose.

- Lo sé. - Suspiro - Es una putada, ¿verdad?

- Lo es. Tu familia te ama, Rose.

- Lo sé.

- Y quiere que estés con ellos en Navidad.

- Lo sé.

- El año pasado pasamos las fiestas con mi familia.

- En Brasil, sí, y fue genial.

- Es cierto. Uno de los pocos viajes que he apreciado.

Levanto la mirada.

- Oh, vamos…

- No, es cierto. Amo a mis padres, en serio, los amo. Pero a veces… cuando se van de viaje… cuando insisten en que Lyssander y yo los acompañemos… No sé, a veces no me siento cómodo…

- Te entiendo.

En serio lo entendía. Era lo mismo que me pasaba a mí. Sólo que yo no tenía una razón… eh, digamos fija. Él sí.

- Sí, lo sé.

Él esboza una sonrisa.

- No pasará nada, Rose. Todo estará bien.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

- Contigo no podría ser de otra forma.

Lorcan sonreía ampliamente. Había repetido las mismas palabras que el dijo en la noche de nuestra boda.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


	35. Hugo W: Aprender a sobrevivir

Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling.

Gracias por sus reviews a Bella Valentia, Misila, samj, maryn95.

.

.

.

**Hugo Weasley**

_Estaba tan cansado. Mi cuerpo pesaba. Mis piernas no me respondían. No podía caminar. Me senté en la cuneta de la abandonada calle. Escuché un ruido. Un ruido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Levanté la vista y vi dos faros que se acercaban rápidamente hacia mí. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el coche me aplastara con la voracidad de su fuerza._

.

.

.

- Hugo, despierta.

Desperté empapado en un sudor frío. Temblaba. Mi respiración era dificultosa.

- Tranquilo, todo está bien. Sólo fue una pesadilla. Tranquilo…

Abrí los ojos. Medea estaba sobre mí, colocando un paño mojado sobre mi rostro. Intenté levantarme, pero ella me lo impidió.

- Tranquilo… - repitió.

Me dejé caer sobre el colchón. Mi respiración se calmó lo suficiente para poder decir:

- Fue otra pesadilla.

- Lo sé…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella volvió a remojar el paño y volvió a colocarlo en mi cabeza. Yo suspiré hondamente.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- ¿De mis pesadillas? No, no lo creo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No quiero hablar de mis pesadillas. Ya tengo suficiente con Ted. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se interesa en mis estúpidas pesadillas? Mi familia también está preocupada por ellas. Rose, mi madre, hasta mi padre que intenta darme mi espacio. Todos quieren saber con qué sueño. Por favor, no lo hagas tú.

- Vamos. Tal vez te haga sentir mejor.

- No lo sé…

- Vamos…

- Siempre es la misma pesadilla. Me siento en una cuneta y un auto pasa sobre mí.

Pude notar que Medea se estremeció.

- Eso suena espeluznante.

- Eso realmente no es nada. Hay noches que sueño con el Velo de la Muerte. Sueño que me traga como un gran hoyo negro. Sueño que me quedo en la oscuridad más absoluta y que no puedo salir. Pero hay veces en que parezco salir del velo y sólo es para que… Sueño que me señalan con manos y dedos largos, sueño que se ríen de mí…

- ¿Quiénes?

- La gente. Son personas sin rostro, personas que no distingo en la multitud. Pero también siento que me lo merezco, que me merezco su trato. Siento que…

- No mereces ese sufrimiento, Hugo. No lo…

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Ok? ¡Ya lo sé! Ya sé que no me merezco nada. Ya sé que es mi puta culpa. Ya sé que todo lo que ha pasado de tres meses para acá es mi estúpida culpa.

Medea me mira. Está dolida, lo sé. Pero intenta no demostrarlo. Me quita el paño mojado y se dirige a la cocina de nuestro departamento. Luego tendré que disculparme con ella.

Pero es que estoy harto. Estoy harto de esta situación. De no poder moverme. De ser un inútil. De que los demás me cuiden. De que todos intenten hacerme sentir mejor. ¡No quiero que nadie me haga sentir mejor! No quiero ayuda. No quiero compasión. No quiero que la gente se tome la tarea de alegrarme. ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejan en paz? ¿Por qué no simplemente me olvidan? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejan a la buena de Merlín con mis pensamientos?

Cierro los ojos.

.

.

.

Oigo a Medea cantar. En realidad tararea. Le gusta tararear mientras cocina, o trabaja, o se baña. Le gusta escuchar música. No cierro los ojos. La escucho. Parece que es lo único que me calma, que me saca de hoyo negro que el Velo de la muerte.

- Es una linda música.

- Oh, estás despierto.

Medea es seca. Nada que ver con su chispa, con la emoción con la que siempre habla. Suspiro. Esta es toda mi culpa.

- Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento. No debí decir esas cosas.

- No, no debiste.

- Es que… entiéndeme… Toda esta situación me sobrepasa. No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo… cómo superar esto. Todo es nuevo y terrible y yo… exploté. No debía hacerlo, lo sé. Yo…

- Te entiendo, Hugo. O al menos trato de hacerlo. Pero también debes entender que sólo queremos ayudarte. Que ninguno de nosotros es tu enemigo. Y que tu dolor es también nuestro dolor. Hugo, todos estamos preocupados: tu familia, tus amigos, yo… Y sólo… sólo queremos que te sientas bien.

- Lo sé. Es sólo que… siento que… a veces siento que sería mejor que me dejaran en paz, que nadie me ayudara.

- ¿En serio eso sientes?

- A veces.

Medea se pasó las manos por su cabello. Dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- Luego me doy cuenta que no quiero estar solo. Que no quiero estar solo con mis angustias, mis dolores, mis demonios. Me gusta… me gusta que estés aquí conmigo, Medea.

- ¿Sabes por qué lo hago, verdad? Porque te amo, Hugo. Realmente te amo y quiero que te sientas bien, quiero que…

- Lo sé.

- Cuando me alejas de ti, cuando no quieres estar conmigo… siento ganas de hacer algo para merecerme tu rechazo.

- Pero no mereces mi rechazo, Medea. No lo mereces. Eres tan buena, tan buena conmigo. No mereces mi rechazo o mis angustias.

- Pero las acepto. Te amo. Acepto lo que me das.

- Desearía darte más.

- Oye, tú me has dado tanto, pero tanto… Me has enseñado sobre el amor, sobre la vida, sobre la familia. Me has dado mucho, Hugo.

La abrazó. Acarició sus cabellos. Beso sus parpados. Tomó su boca entre mis labios y recojo sus gemidos. Ella se acuesta sobre mi pecho. Y permanecemos ahí, juntos, solos, unidos.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	36. Albus P: Aquella chica especial

Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling.

Gracias por sus reviews a Bella Valentia, Misila, samj, maryn95.

.

.

.

**Hugo Weasley**

_Estaba tan cansado. Mi cuerpo pesaba. Mis piernas no me respondían. No podía caminar. Me senté en la cuneta de la abandonada calle. Escuché un ruido. Un ruido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Levanté la vista y vi dos faros que se acercaban rápidamente hacia mí. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el coche me aplastara con la voracidad de su fuerza._

.

.

.

- Hugo, despierta.

Desperté empapado en un sudor frío. Temblaba. Mi respiración era dificultosa.

- Tranquilo, todo está bien. Sólo fue una pesadilla. Tranquilo…

Abrí los ojos. Medea estaba sobre mí, colocando un paño mojado sobre mi rostro. Intenté levantarme, pero ella me lo impidió.

- Tranquilo… - repitió.

Me dejé caer sobre el colchón. Mi respiración se calmó lo suficiente para poder decir:

- Fue otra pesadilla.

- Lo sé…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella volvió a remojar el paño y volvió a colocarlo en mi cabeza. Yo suspiré hondamente.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- ¿De mis pesadillas? No, no lo creo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No quiero hablar de mis pesadillas. Ya tengo suficiente con Ted. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se interesa en mis estúpidas pesadillas? Mi familia también está preocupada por ellas. Rose, mi madre, hasta mi padre que intenta darme mi espacio. Todos quieren saber con qué sueño. Por favor, no lo hagas tú.

- Vamos. Tal vez te haga sentir mejor.

- No lo sé…

- Vamos…

- Siempre es la misma pesadilla. Me siento en una cuneta y un auto pasa sobre mí.

Pude notar que Medea se estremeció.

- Eso suena espeluznante.

- Eso realmente no es nada. Hay noches que sueño con el Velo de la Muerte. Sueño que me traga como un gran hoyo negro. Sueño que me quedo en la oscuridad más absoluta y que no puedo salir. Pero hay veces en que parezco salir del velo y sólo es para que… Sueño que me señalan con manos y dedos largos, sueño que se ríen de mí…

- ¿Quiénes?

- La gente. Son personas sin rostro, personas que no distingo en la multitud. Pero también siento que me lo merezco, que me merezco su trato. Siento que…

- No mereces ese sufrimiento, Hugo. No lo…

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Ok? ¡Ya lo sé! Ya sé que no me merezco nada. Ya sé que es mi puta culpa. Ya sé que todo lo que ha pasado de tres meses para acá es mi estúpida culpa.

Medea me mira. Está dolida, lo sé. Pero intenta no demostrarlo. Me quita el paño mojado y se dirige a la cocina de nuestro departamento. Luego tendré que disculparme con ella.

Pero es que estoy harto. Estoy harto de esta situación. De no poder moverme. De ser un inútil. De que los demás me cuiden. De que todos intenten hacerme sentir mejor. ¡No quiero que nadie me haga sentir mejor! No quiero ayuda. No quiero compasión. No quiero que la gente se tome la tarea de alegrarme. ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejan en paz? ¿Por qué no simplemente me olvidan? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejan a la buena de Merlín con mis pensamientos?

Cierro los ojos.

.

.

.

Oigo a Medea cantar. En realidad tararea. Le gusta tararear mientras cocina, o trabaja, o se baña. Le gusta escuchar música. No cierro los ojos. La escucho. Parece que es lo único que me calma, que me saca de hoyo negro que el Velo de la muerte.

- Es una linda música.

- Oh, estás despierto.

Medea es seca. Nada que ver con su chispa, con la emoción con la que siempre habla. Suspiro. Esta es toda mi culpa.

- Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento. No debí decir esas cosas.

- No, no debiste.

- Es que… entiéndeme… Toda esta situación me sobrepasa. No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo… cómo superar esto. Todo es nuevo y terrible y yo… exploté. No debía hacerlo, lo sé. Yo…

- Te entiendo, Hugo. O al menos trato de hacerlo. Pero también debes entender que sólo queremos ayudarte. Que ninguno de nosotros es tu enemigo. Y que tu dolor es también nuestro dolor. Hugo, todos estamos preocupados: tu familia, tus amigos, yo… Y sólo… sólo queremos que te sientas bien.

- Lo sé. Es sólo que… siento que… a veces siento que sería mejor que me dejaran en paz, que nadie me ayudara.

- ¿En serio eso sientes?

- A veces.

Medea se pasó las manos por su cabello. Dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- Luego me doy cuenta que no quiero estar solo. Que no quiero estar solo con mis angustias, mis dolores, mis demonios. Me gusta… me gusta que estés aquí conmigo, Medea.

- ¿Sabes por qué lo hago, verdad? Porque te amo, Hugo. Realmente te amo y quiero que te sientas bien, quiero que…

- Lo sé.

- Cuando me alejas de ti, cuando no quieres estar conmigo… siento ganas de hacer algo para merecerme tu rechazo.

- Pero no mereces mi rechazo, Medea. No lo mereces. Eres tan buena, tan buena conmigo. No mereces mi rechazo o mis angustias.

- Pero las acepto. Te amo. Acepto lo que me das.

- Desearía darte más.

- Oye, tú me has dado tanto, pero tanto… Me has enseñado sobre el amor, sobre la vida, sobre la familia. Me has dado mucho, Hugo.

La abrazó. Acarició sus cabellos. Beso sus parpados. Tomó su boca entre mis labios y recojo sus gemidos. Ella se acuesta sobre mi pecho. Y permanecemos ahí, juntos, solos, unidos.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	37. Louis Weasley: Bares y molestias

**Disclaimer: Hp es de Rowling, blabla. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a Misila, Bella Valentia y Escristora. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Louis Weasley**

Louis Armand Weasley estaba muy pero muy feliz. Probablemente Era el hombre más feliz del mundo en esos momentos. Veía a su alrededor y no se deprimía por lo que veía.

La habitación en la que se encontraba presentaba un aspecto lamentable. Las paredes estaban sucias, algunas partes presentaba rastros de pintura quemada, había sitios donde el tiempo había agujereado el ladrillo y se veía al exterior. El techo presentaba la misma imagen que las paredes, no había lámparas, había un boquete en el mismo centro de la casa. El piso estaba lleno de excrementos de lechuzas, de restos de animales y de algo viscoso que Louis prefería no distinguir.

- ¿Sabes que esto es asqueroso, verdad Louis? - preguntó Roxie.

- Este sitio debe tener años abandonado - murmuró Fred.

- ¿No había otro lugar? - protestó Dominique.

- En serio, primo, que aquí no me gusta estar - dijo Hugo.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco. Sacó su varita.

- Con magia se puede resolver, ¿saben?

- Y seguiremos tardando - replicó Hugo - ¿No has oído a mis padres y a nuestros tíos hablando de lo mucho que les costó limpiar Grinmauld Place 12?

- Bueno, esto no es la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, así que…

Roxie lo interrumpió:

- De todas formas, esta es la casa de los Lestrange. Otra gran familia sangre pura. Así que…

- ¿Saben? Menos quejas y más práctica. Vamos a ponernos manos a la obra - azuzó Louis.

Todos sacaron sus varitas. Pero ninguno se decidió a empezar la limpieza.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar, hermanito? - preguntó Dom.

- Malfoy se enteró que andaba buscando un sitio para mi local, habló con su abuela y me lo cedieron. No me costó ni medio knut.

- Qué generoso - ironizó Fred, aunque por dentro estaba sinceramente sorprendido.

- Sí, yo dije lo mismo, pero él aseguró que no había segundas intenciones.

- No le creo. Algo va a querer, Louis - aseguró Roxie.

Louis suspiró.

- Conocemos a Scorpius desde hace tiempo y todos llegamos a la conclusión de que si bien no es ningún santo, tampoco era el demonio reencarnado. Hasta tú misma lo dijiste, Roxie.

- Lo sé, pero…

- No te fías de los Malfoy.

- Exacto.

- Bueno, no nos han dado razón para…

- Sí, ya lo sé. Vamos a limpiar esta mierda, ¿quieres?

- Ese vocabulario, hermanita - protestó Fred.

- Tú dices malas palabras y nadie te reta, ¿por qué a mí sí? ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que es porqué soy mujer y tú no!

- Ok, corten la pelea. Vamos a ponernos a esto.

Todo el día se ocuparon de la sala. Ni siquiera con magia pudieron terminar más rápido. Tuvieron que utilizar todos los productos de limpieza de que el previsor de Dominique había traído, y aún así parecía que todavía faltaba. Al mediodía, llegó Lily.

- Traigo la comida - anunció.

- ¡Comida!

Todos dejaron sus tareas y se acercaron la recién llegada. Lily rió, sirvió la comida rápidamente y le dio a cada uno en plato.

- ¿Quién hizo la comida, Lily?

- Yo. ¿Quién más?

- Gracias, Lily, de verdad.

- De nada, Roxie. Supuse que necesitaban fuerzas. Este lugar es horrible.

- Nos deberías relevar.

- No, por supuesto que no. Gracias Fred, pero yo paso. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Sí, claro. Gracias por la ayudadita, prima.

- No te quejes tanto, Dom. Mira que agarro y le digo a mamá.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Nueve años?

Lily se rió nuevamente.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Lily se fue. Y la limpieza volvió a reanudarse. En la noche, estaban bastante cansados.

- Bueno, al menos no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo - dijo Louis.

- Qué optimista - ironizó Roxie.

- Habla por ti, hermano. Yo lo que estoy es muerto. Voy a ver a John.

- Yo tengo que encontrarme con Leah - dijo Fred - es una lástima que vayas a abrir tu sitio luego de nuestra boda, nos hubiéramos podido casar ahí.

- Lo siento.

- Lily es la que va a provechar el nuevo lugar - dijo Roxie.

- Cierto. ¿Cuándo falta para su boda?

- Una semana.

- Me alegro por ella.

- Y luego debería ser la boda de Louis - dijo Dominique.

- ¿Mi boda? ¿Y con quién?

- Pues con tu novia.

- No tengo novia, Dom.

- Pues deberías. O con un novio, da lo mismo.

- Eres tú el que tiene novio, bueno tú y Roxie. Por cierto, ¿qué tal van las cosas entre tú y Cristián?

- Vale, eso no es de tu incumbencia, Louis.

- Pero quiero saber.

- Ben, vamos bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tú. No es cierto que no tengas novia. Te vi la otra noche. Estabas muy unido a una chica rubia.

- ¡Y luego dice que no tiene novia! - exclamó Fred.

- Qué callado te lo tenías, Louis - intervino Dominique.

- No es mi novia - protestó Louis. - No lo es.

- Sí, lo que tú digas.

- Es una chica que conocí. Se llama Morely. La conocí hace tres noches, la invité al bar Saturno (que es uno de los mejorcitos, aunque no me termina de gustar), nos dimos unos cuantos besos y luego se fue a su casa. No la he visto desde entonces.

- Oh, qué fuerte. ¿Así tan rápido te olvidas de tu novia? - se burló Roxie.

- ¡Qué no es mi novia! - gritó Louis. Su hermano y sus primos lo vieron con la boca abierta. - ¡Yo no tengo novia! Tengo amigas, chicas con las que a veces paso buenos momentos. No olvido a las chicas, ellas me olvidan a mí. No soy un Casanova, soy un pobre idiota que ama a las mujeres pero que ellas no lo aman. No le hago daño a las chicas, ellas me lo hacen a mí. Y no quiero ni la lástima, ni la compasión de nadie. ¡Es mi vida, es mi puta vida personal, y en ella no entran novias! ¿Está claro? Gracias.

Giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció. Roxie, Dominique y Fred se miraron de hito en hito.

- ¿Pero que le ha hecho el amor? - susurró Roxie.

- Qué le han hecho las mujeres, más bien.

Dominique sólo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

¿Reviews? Un review hace que Louis Weasley esté un poco más feliz?


	38. Fred W II: Y ahora a decidir

**Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a Mislia y samj**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fred Weasley II**

La vida te pone pruebas. Una y otra vez. Y uno no sabe si puede superarlas. La vida te pone en serios predicamentos.

- No está respondiendo a los hechizos, Fred.

Las palabras de Vic le caen como una losa en la cabeza. No puede creerlo. No quiere creerlo. No quiere creer que todo lo que ama puede en algún momento acabar. No quiere…

- Debe haber una forma, Vic. Debe…

- Lo hemos intentado todo, Fred. Todo. Y no hemos podido hacer nada. No responde y… y cada vez está peor.

- No…

- Lo siento, Fred. De veras que lo siento.

- Eso no me sirve, y lo sabes.

- Sí…

Fred se deja caer, derrotado. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta que Vic se va y que sólo queda con Lucian. Lucian Nott no sabe qué hacer o qué decir para ayudar a su mejor amigo. Es vagamente consciente de que nada de lo intenté hará sentir mejor a Fred. Lucian suspira.

- Lo siento, amigo.

A Fred le da un espasmo de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He estado aquí todo el tiempo, desde que Vic…desde que ella te dio la noticia.

- Puta noticia. Prefiero que me digan que los Halcones quedaron de últimos en la Liga Nacional de Quiddicth, a esto. Esto es una mierda.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Aún no puedo creerlo. Leah se veía tan dura, tan entera…

- Se enfermó de repente, eso es lo que dicen los médicos.

- ¿Y tú les crees?

Fred se encogió de hombros.

- No importa lo que yo crea.

- Claro, importa lo que ellos hagan, ¿no?

Fred sólo asintió.

- Se pondrá bien, Fred - murmuró Lucian luego de unos minutos de silencio -. Ya verás que sí. Leah se levantará y… Y todo volverá a la normalidad. Ustedes volverán a su casa en el centro de Londres, tú trabajarás en Sortilegios Weasley y ella en el Caldero Chorreante…

- Leah está embarazada - lo interrumpió Fred.

- Bueno, ustedes volverán a su casa a criar a ese bebé, le darán amor, cariño, y esas cosas que el dinero no puede pagar, le darán una familia… Todo estará bien, Fred. Ya lo verás.

- Fred…

Vic había vuelto. Fred se levantó como impulsado por un resorte.

- Dime - dijo un optimista Fred.

Pero la rubia no parecía traer buenas noticias. Tenía el rostro desencajado, profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules, y los labios temblando.

- ¿Qué pasa, Vic? ¿Qué le sucede a Leah? ¿Ella…?

- Ella está bien. - Vic respiró profundamente - Fred, hay una forma de salvarla.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Debes… Debes elegir entre ella, Leah, y… Debes elegir entre Leah y el bebé.

- ¿Qué?

- Si eliges a Leah, el bebé muere. Si eliges al bebé…

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso? Vic, yo…

- No soy yo, Fred. Mi jefe me ordenó decirte eso. Es una posibilidad como cualquier otra.

- Es una mierda de posibilidad. No voy a aceptarlo. No voy a hacerlo. No puedo.

- Fred…

- Si elijo a Leah, ella jamás me lo perdonará. La conozco, preguntará por nuestro bebé, y al saber que… al saber que su padre, que Yo, lo dejé morir… me odiará, me odiará para siempre. Lo sé. Y si elijo al bebé… si lo elijo, Leah morirá, no volverá a estar en este mundo. Y yo… no puedo criarlo solo, no puedo… no me siento capaz. Yo…

- Lo entiendo. Es tu decisión, Fred.

- Quiero verla. Quiero ver a Leah.

- No puedo dejarte. Lo siento.

- Vic.

- No puedo. Son órdenes del hospital. Fred, me gustaría, de verdad que me gustaría dejarte pasar, pero Wikils (mi jefe) no lo permitirá. Lo siento.

Fred vuelve a dejarse caer. Las palabras de Vic se repiten en su cabeza: Es tu decisión, Fred… Es tu decisión… Fred se levanta.

- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Lucian.

- A ver a mis suegros.

- No les gustará la noticia.

- Y a mí tampoco me gustará decirla, pero tengo que hacerlo.

.

.

.

Una hora después, Fred vuelve a estar en San Mungo. Es tu decisión… Otra vez esas malditas palabras. Fred no quiere escucharlas. No quiere pensar en ellas. No quiere…

- Fred…

El aludido levanta la cabeza. Louis y James están en frente de él.

- Hola…

Fred piensa en sus dos primos. El primero no tiene hijos, no tiene novia, no tiene vida sentimental, y está desengañado de la vida. El segundo tiene una niña preciosa, Stefanía Potter, hija de una mujer que no soporta a James. Luego piensa en sí mismo: en su esposa, en su bebé nonato y en su decisión. Y Fred no sabe quién de los tres tiene más mierda en su vida. Lanza un hondo suspiro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Leah está muy enferma. La única forma de salvarla es elegirla a ella sobre el bebé. Y la única forma de salvar al bebé es elegirlo a él sobre su madre. Llámenme egoísta pero no puedo decidir. No puedo…

- Lo sentimos, Fred, de verdad.

- Lo sé. Necesito un milagro.

.

.

.

Fred despierta. Sus ojos se abren. Mira a su alrededor. Y se da cuenta de tres cosas: la primera, no está en su casa; la segunda, se encuentra en el tercer piso de Hogwarts, y la tercera, no recuerda cómo llegó allí. Se levanta. Mira hacia el exterior, hacia las montañas, hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Deben estar en mayo. Pero eso no es posible. Porque Leah yace en una cama de San Mungo en el mes de abril. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Ha retrocedido en el tiempo?

- Hola, Fred.

Fred voltea. Un espasmo recorre su cuerpo al reconocer a la persona que le habla.

- Tío Fred…

- Así es.

- Pero eso no es posible. Tú… Tú estás muerto.

- Así es.

- Yo… ¿Yo también estoy muerto?

El tío Fred lanza una carcajada.

- No, por supuesto que no. Tú no estás muerto.

- Pero entonces… Entonces me he vuelto loco.

- Las mejores personas están locas, así que ese no es un problema.

- Yo no estoy loco - protestó Fred.

- Te será difícil convencerme de ello. Sólo un loco trabajaría en Sortilegios Weasley,

- Porque es el negocio familiar.

- Sólo un loco se casaría con Leah Longbottom,

- Porque la amo, porque la…

- Y sólo un loco esperaría un milagro de una situación tan complicada como la que vives ahora.

- ¡Yo no…! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Los muertos sabemos muchas cosas.

- ¡Pero no es posible!

- No eres sobrino mío si piensas realmente así. Lo que algunos llaman imposible es sólo otra forma de lo posible.

- Muy agudo.

- ¿Verdad que sí? He estado practicando ese discurso por años.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Me estás tomando el pelo. Eso es bueno, demuestras ser tanto sobrino mío como hijo de Feorge.

- ¿Feorge? Oh, ya es mi padre.

- Exacto. Yo soy Gred.

- Claro. ¿Y entonces…?

- Eres impaciente. Está bien. ¿Sabes que tienes muchas preocupaciones para sólo tener veinticuatro años? Debes relajarte, hombre.

- Oye, genio, si tú tuvieras a tu esposa muriéndose en una cama de hospital, no me dirías: relájate, hombre.

Gred se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez.

- ¿Leah sobrevivirá?

- ¿Por qué piensas que yo te responderé eso?

- ¡Porque es tu trabajo!

- No es mi trabajo. Yo no tengo trabajo, te lo garantizo.

- Pero… ¿Pero entonces por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Por qué quiero grageas de todos los sabores? No. Porque quiero saludar a mi sobrino, eso es todo. ¡Hola! Ya lo hice. Ahora me puedo ir.

- ¡Espera!

- Así, ya recordé. También para recordarte que debes relajarte.

- Ya te dije que…

- Todo pasa por una razón - dijo Gred con voz de ultratumba.

- ¿Todo? Oye, un momento…

- Y para decirte que estés preparado para cualquier cosa.

- Pero si…

- Esas son las órdenes de allá arriba. Ahora estos son mis… llámemelos consejos. El primero: no te enojes con tus primos.

- Yo…

- Te enojaste con Vic, y prácticamente la insultaste. Eso no es justo. Ella ha hecho todo lo que ha podido.

Justo en ese momento, en la pared, aparecieron unas imágenes. Vic agitando su varita encima de Leah, Vic murmurando hechizos encima de Leah, Vic pasándose las manos por el pelo encima de Leah. Y Fred inmediatamente se sintió mal.

- Lo siento.

- Díselo a ella. Mi segundo consejo: Sí, es tu decisión. Elegir entre Leah y el bebé es tu decisión, de nadie más. Si no quieres elegir entre los dos sigues tomando una decisión: la de no hacer nada.

- Pero yo… yo no sé qué hacer.

- Esa también es otra decisión. Debes asumir lo que decidas.

- Mi tercer consejo: relájate. Es importante. Ahora, sí me voy.

- Estás completamente loco.

- Eso para mí es un cumplido, Fred.

- Sí, ya lo sé, Gred.

- Hasta luego, Fred.

Fred trastabilló, cayó… Y siguió cayendo cada vez más rápido. Cayó sobre la silla de San Mungo.

- Nos vemos, Gred.

Y sonrió.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	39. Roxie W: Pasos para presentarlo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Roxanne Weasley**

Una de las cosas que más le gustan a Roxanne son las vacaciones. Especialmente las de verano. Cuando toda la familia se reúne en La Madriguera. Cuando los primos hacen equipo contra los tíos. Cuando todos están juntos.

Con el paso del tiempo, las vacaciones cambian. La familia se ensancha. Ya no son doce primos solamente. Ahora los primos se han vuelto novios, esposos, madres y padres. Victorie llega con Ted y sus dos hijos, Nymphadora y Polaris. James trae de la mano a su princesita, Stefanía Potter. El niño de Lucy, Brian Weasley, se deja cargar por todos los presentes. Todo es alegría y diversión. Roxie no sabe si realmente quiere arruinar ese ambiente.

- Ea. ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, perfecto.

- Te noto preocupada, Rox.

- Estoy bien. Yo sólo… ¿Crees que debemos decírselo?

- Por supuesto. Hay que hacerlo oficial, ¿no?

- Lo sé, pero… Sólo míralo, Cristián. Está conversando, muy tranquilo con el tío Ron, sobre Merlín sólo sabe que artículo de broma…

- Rox, estás poniendo excusas - la interrumpió Cristián.

- No lo hago, simplemente…

- Roxie.

- Bueno, tal vez - admitió la chica. - Oh, ¿crees que es lo correcto?

- Sí. Y mejor lo hacemos ahora antes que el alcohol se les suba a la cabeza.

- Oh, está bien. Tú ganas.

Rox mira en derredor. Desde su posición, puede ver el muro que la tía Hermione colocó hace como veinte veranos para que ni James ni Fred se atrevieran a cruzar el seto de la casa. Se acerca y se sube. Cristián la mira con incredulidad, pero la morena sabe lo que hace, o al menos eso cree. Suspira antes de hablar.

- Ea, ¿me oyen todos? ¡Ey! ¡SILENCIO! Gracias. Ahora, que tengo su atención, tengo un anuncio que hacerles.

- ¿Qué anuncio?

- ¿Qué? ¿Saliste embarazada?

- No digas pavadas, james. No se trata de eso.

- ¿Tú que sabes?

- Sólo sé que…

- Fred, James, por favor.

- Está bien.

- Continúa, hermanita.

- Gracias. - Rox respiró profundamente armándose de valor -. Voy a casarme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

- ¿Cómo que con quién? ¡Con Adams, tonto!

- No sabía que Roxie tenía novio.

- Nadie lo sabía, Bill.

Pero Rox no les presta atención. Su mirada está fija en la cara de George Weasley. George se ha quedado pálido como el papel. No puede creerlo… No puede… Su pequeña. Su princesa. La niña a la que hace poco sostenía con una mano. La niña a la que hace poco le leía sus cuentos favoritos antes de acostarse. La niña que le decía que él siempre sería su rey. ¿Qué había pasado con esa niña?

- Papá…

Mira a Roxie. Está asustada, nerviosa, no puede dejar las manos quietas. George cae en cuenta que espera su respuesta.

- Señor Weasley - dice Cristián Adams, ignorando por un momento que hay varios señores Weasley en esa casa. George lo mira fijamente. Aquello bastaría para que cualquiera saliera corriendo, pero no alguien como Cristián - Señor, amo realmente a su hija. De verdad, se lo dije hace como un año, cuando nos conocimos. Y se lo vuelvo a decir ahora: la amo y quiero estar con ella por siempre jamás.

George sigue sin hablar. Pero asiente. Asiente y eso es suficiente para Roxie, que salta del muro y lo abraza.

- Te quiero, papá.

- Yo también te quiero, princesa.

Luego Roxie se sepra, muy sonriente y abraza a Cristián. George siente la mano de Angelina sobre su hombro.

- Siempre será tu pequeña, George.

- Sí, siempre - susurra.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	40. James P: Las cosas en su puesto

**Discliamer: HP no es mío. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a Misila y Bella Valentia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**James Potter**

James Sirius Potter sabía tres cosas. Uno, le gustaba ser hijo de Harry Potter pero no estaba entusiasmado con la fama q conllevaba; dos, le gustaba el quiddicth pero sentía que de un tiempo para acá (desde que empezó a jugar profesionalmente) el juego no le llenaba como antes; tres, adoraba por sobre todas las cosas a su hija. Stefania Potter se había convertido en su vida, en el aire que necesitaba para respirar, en el motor que lo impulsaba a despertarse cada día.

.

.

.

El momento fue cumbre. Nada ni nadie lo había preparado para ello, nadie jamás lo haría, de todas formas. Por primera vez, James sintió que le faltaba el aire, que los brazos le pesaban, y que su cuerpo podía flotar. Dejó de creer en la fuerza de la gravedad, dejó de creer en las teorías del nacimiento del Universo, dejó de creer que todos somos independientes. Ahora lo único en lo que podía creer era en ella. Stefanía Potter, su hija.

.

.

.

- James, no necesitas hacer eso.

- Pero quiero hacerlo.

- Pero…

- Ya descansa, Kate, tranquila.

Katherine Morris frunce el ceño. Le molesta la condescendencia de James, le molesta que esté tan atento de su hija, le moleste que le quite tiempo de calidad con Stefania. Cuando se embarazó de él, no creyó que James se fuera a hacer cargo del bebé, ni que se fuera a casar con ella, ni que le diera su apellido a la niña. Creyó que cuando le diera la noticia, James simplemente huiría, pero no, el moreno tenía que quedarse. Y Kate no sabía si agradecerle por su amabilidad o golpearlo por su estupidez.

- James, es mi hija.

El aludido la mira sorprendido. Otra vez se ha olvidado que Kate está ahí. Ella pone los ojos en blanco, y repite:

- Es mi hija.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Dámela.

- Déjamela un ratico más.

- No, James, ahora, dámela. James…

- También es mi hija, Kate.

- Sí, pero… No importa. James, dámela.

- Sólo quiero…

- Que no importa. James, por favor… Mira está llorando. Dámela ya.

- Está llorando porque tiene hambre, sólo eso.

- James, por última vez, dámela.

Resignado, James pone a Stefanía en los brazos de Kate. Ella se descubre un seno y la niña empieza a beber. Kate sonríe.

- Gracias.

- ¿Sabes?, no le quiero hacer daño a Stefanía.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?

- Yo…

- ¿Por qué cada vez que la sostengo, me la quitas? ¿Por qué, por más que te asegure que todo estará bien, sigues insistiendo en que estará mejor contigo? ¿Por qué me la dejas el tiempo suficiente para admirarla y luego la alejas de mí?

- James…

- Respóndeme.

Kate suspiró.

- No confío en ti, James.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo. Lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? Me dices que no confías en mí, ¿y luego dices: lo siento? ¿Pero qué clase de persona crees que soy?

- La clase de persona que me distes a conocer. La clase de persona de la que creí estar enamorada. La clase persona a la que deje de amar en el mismo momento en que me llamo Damaris cuando estábamos teniendo sexo.

- ¿Qué yo…?

- Sí, lo hiciste. Tu hija, James, fue concebida mientras le decías a su madre Damaris.

- Yo… Yo jamás…

- Lo hiciste.

James abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Luego dio media vuelta y se marchó del cuarto del bebé. Kate suspiró.

.

.

.

Había procurado no perderse ninguno de los eventos importantes de su hija. Su primer diente de leche. El día en que fue coronada reina de su salón de clases. El primer disfraz. La primera vez que se vistió sola. La primera vez en que voló en una escoba. Las navidades. Los veranos. Las comidas.

Luego de una lesión de quiddicth (de la que se curó rápidamente), decidió abandonar el campo y tomó el puesto de profesor de vuelo en Hogwarts. La excusa que les dio a sus fans fue que necesitaba un respiro, pero el verdadero motivo era que quería estar cerca de su hija.

.

.

.

Stefanía Potter siguió la tradición familiar (iniciada por su abuela y continuada por su padre) de jugar al quiddicth profesionalmente. Con sólo quince años fue la estrella de los Black Witherlade, equipo que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le permitió ocupar la posición que más le gustaba, golpeadora.

No tuvo hermanos porque James no tuvo más hijos. Cuando le preguntaron el porqué, quiso decir:

- El hombre es el único animal que se equivoca dos veces. Yo decidí dejar de ser hombre.

Pero como se encontraba ante las cámaras, contestó:

- Quiero disfrutar enteramente de Stefania. Ella es la luz de mis ojos.

Tampoco tuvo nuevas madres. No digamos que James fue un santo, pero no se permitió relaciones duraderas. James y Kate se divorciaron cuando Stefanía tenía siete años. La relación había llegado a ser insoportable, y por el bien de los tres decidieron que lo mejor era separarse. Ahora son buenos amigos.

Stefanía se casó con William Crowle, el entrenador de los Black Witherlade. Está embarazada en estos momentos. Y James no puede creerlo... aún.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	41. Lorcan S: Recuerdos de ambos

**Disclaimer: ¿Alguien cree que HP es mío? ¿No? Bien. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a Misila y LuiNott.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lorcan Scamander**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Lorcan, que un día estaría sentado en el porche de una casa con Rose Weasley como esposa, se hubiera reído. Pero ahí estaba, esa era su realidad, su presente. La casa era de paredes blancas (el color favorito de Rose), pero la fachada era amarilla (el color favorito de Lorcan). Se encontraban mirando unas viejas fotografías. Recordando, aprendiendo, aceptándose…

.

- Dime algo que te guste, Lorcan.

.

_A Lorcan Rolf Scamander le gustaban muchas cosas. Leer un buen libro. Mirar la televisión. Cocinar. _

.

- No puedo creer que sepas cocinar.

- Créelo, Rose.

- Um, tendrás que mostrarme tal cosa.

- Por supuesto.

Rose sonrió.

.

_No le gustaba dormir a la intemperie. Comer de la tierra. Prescindir de las comodidades. _

.

- La vida al aire libre no es para mí.

- Aunque parezca mentira, eso ya lo sabía.

- Ah, ¿en serio?

- Somos mejores amigos, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Por supuesto. Siempre lo hemos sido, ¿no?

- Exacto.

.

_Mejores amigos siempre. No podía ser de otra forma. Sus madres ya se conocían. No podían haber dos mujeres más diferentes que Luna Scamander y Hermione Weasley, pero ellas seguían considerándose buenas amigas. Y sus hijos conectaron de inmediato. Los mejores amigos. _

.

- Cómo nos costó, ¿cierto? - preguntó ella.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Admitir nuestros sentimientos.

- Sí, es verdad. Nos costó.

- Casi diez años.

- Casi diez, cierto… Diez largos años.

- Creo que valió la pena. Si hubiéramos aceptado que…

- Tal vez no estaríamos aquí.

- Exacto.

- Valió la pena.

- Ajá.

.

_- Cuéntame un secreto. _

_- Cuéntame tú uno. _

_- Yo empecé. Cuéntame tú. _

_- No sé…_

_- Vamos, Rose. _

_- Me gusta un chico. _

_A Lorcan se le cayó el alma a los pies. Alguien se le había adelantado. Alguien había llamado la atención de su pelirroja favorita. _

_- ¿Quién?_

_Rose se sonrojó. _

_- No, no te lo diré._

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Rose! - llamó Albus - Ah, hola Lorcan. _

_- Hola, Albus. _

_- Tengo que irme, Lorcan. _

.

- Era yo, ¿cierto?

- ¿Y ahora lo preguntas?

- Sólo dime, Rose - insistió con voz cansina.

- Eras tú. Siempre fuiste tú.

- Oh…

- ¿Lo dudas ahora?

- Creí que te gustaba Malfoy. Saliste con Malfoy.

- Scorpius era lindo, sí. Pero no era tú.

- Qué bien, ¿no? Eso es un alivio. Saber que él no soy yo.

- Lorcan.

- Lo siento. Pero es que cuando hablamos de él…

- Lo sé.

Rose sonrió.

.

_- Cuéntame ahora un secreto. _

_- Um…_

_- ¡Lorcan!_

_- Probablemente este es el mejor día de mi vida - le contestó sonriente. Y Rose lo recompensó con un beso.ç_

* * *

¿Reviews?


	42. Lily Potter: Traer al amor

**Disclaimer: Les juro que busqué el disfraz de JK pero no lo conseguí, así que desistí de ser ella. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lily Potter**

Casarse siempre estuvo en los planes de Lily Luna Potter. Desde pequeñita. Desde que tuvo consciencia de que los papis y mamis se casan para darles una familia a sus futuros hijos.

Cuando tenía cinco, la abuela Molly le había tejido un hermoso vestido de lana. El vestido era blanco, cuando Lily se lo ponía, se imaginaba que era una novia y que aquel era el día más feliz de su vida. Todo era especial. No había cabida para la tristeza.

Pero su boda real distaba de ser la boda de sus sueños. Sí, su vestido era la envidia de todos. Sí, su padre la llevaba al altar. Sí, sus primas estaban formando filas detrás del altar. Sí, todos parecían emocionados. Sí, habría pastel hecho con todo el cuidado del mundo por la abuela Molly. Sí, tenía un ramo en su mano. Sin embargo, cada vez que veía hacia donde estaba Richard, su novio y en pocos minutos su esposo, no podía evitar un sentimiento de malestar. Porque no era él quien debía estar esperándola. Porque no era él con quien debía casarse. Porque no él el que su corazón deseaba.

Entonces se detuvo.

Entonces, sin dar explicaciones, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

.

.

.

Taurus Zabini se encontraba en su mansión en Italia. En la mano derecha, tenía un vaso de whisky a medio llenar. En su mano izquierda, portaba la varita. Levantó la cabeza y miró el reloj.

- En pocos minutos será su boda.

- ¿Qué?

Giró la cabeza. Pansy Zabini, su madre, estaba apoyada en el dintel de la puerta.

- La boda de la chica Potter. Es hoy, ¿no?

- Sí…

Ella se alejó de la puerta y se vino a sentar en sillón.

- ¿Y por qué no estás con ella?

- ¿Qué? Bromeas, ¿verdad? Dime que bromeas.

- No, no bromeo.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Taurus…

- No.

Pansy suspiró. Taurus la miraba fijamente.

- No estoy bromeando.

- Yo tampoco.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Sé cuánto te importa. Y me molesta.

- ¿Te molesta?

- Es una Potter.

- Es una chica.

- Sí, tal vez. Sigue sin gustarme.

- No… no tengo la culpa de ello.

- Lo sé. Um…

- ¿Qué?

- Deberías ir con ella.

- No.

- Taurus…

- Que no, ¡maldición! No puedo, ¿ok? No puedo ir. Yo…

- Puedes y debes hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

Pansy no respondió de inmediato. Se limitó a mirarlo. Por fin llegó a decir:

- Porque es necesario. Porque tienes que impedir esa boca. Porque tienes que ser tú y no otro el que la espere en el altar. Porque no puedes quedarte aquí. Porque debes estar con ella. Porque sólo así serás feliz…

- ¿Feliz?

- Sí. Ahora vete.

- ¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

- ¿Cómo qué a dónde? A Inglaterra, claro. Vamos, largo. Vete ya. Sólo te quedan cinco minutos. Vete.

Taurus Zabini sonrió. Y pensó: _Quizás no era la menor madre del mundo, pero era la mía_. Un segundo después se había desaparecido de la Mansión.

.

.

.

La aparición siempre ha sido efectiva. Pero no todos pueden aparecerse: algunos no tienen carnet, a las mujeres embarazadas se les prohíbe aparecerse, y para los ya ancianos la aparición les resta demasiadas energías. Hasta hace poco los magos debían tomar diversos puntos del mundo para trasladar a una gran cantidad de personas al mismo lugar. Pero luego se tomó una fábrica abandonada por los muggles. Tras un par de hechizos que remodelaron por completo el lugar, se le dio el nombre de Centro de Tranportaciones, o CT para abreviar. Allí se encontraban los surtidores de la Red Flu, las chimeneas autorizadas para viajar de un país a otro, las chimeneas preparadas para personas sin domicilio registrado. También estaban los numerosos objetos que se usaban y se reusaban como trasladores. Los exámenes de aparición se hacían en CT. El carnet te lo entregaban de inmediato. Para registrar una chimenea en la Red Flu sólo debías llevar tus papeles a la CT. Pronto todas las naciones tenían una CT entre sus dominios.

Pero la CT no era un sitio de reencuentros, no aún al menos.

Lily Potter estaba a punto de utilizar un traslador internacional que la llevaría a Italia. Al ser hija de Harry Potter el trámite era rápido y fácil. Lily odiaba tener que usar las influencias de su padre, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Sólo quería llegar. Puso un dedo en la sucia botella que le habían dado. Cerró los ojos y desapareció.

Taurus Zabini no era ningún hijo de famoso ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía cuando debía cobrar los favores que hacía su padre. Tomó un viejo y desvencijado caucho. Contó mentalmente:

Cinco…

_Tal vez Lily estuviera emocionada al verle._

Cuatro…

_Aunque era posible que se molestara por haber tardado tanto._

Tres…

_Pero de todas formas, sería culpa de ella. Nadie le obligó a casarse con el idiota de Richard._

Dos…

_Tenía que interrumpir esa boda a como diera lugar._

Uno…

Cabello rojo. El mismo tono que Lily. Cabellos rojos.

Cero.

Y desapareció.

.

.

.

Lily jamás había estado en Italia. Taurus la había invitado muchas veces pero siempre surgía un compromiso: una fiesta con su familia, una reunión con sus amigas, un problema en su trabajo… Pero sí sabía que tenía que hacer.

- Necesito un traslador para la Mansión Zabini - dijo mientras rogaba a que su interlocutora supiera inglés.

- Nombre.

- Lily Potter.

- Por aquí - le respondió con acento italiano.

Lily sonrió con alivio.

Minutos después estaba en frente de la Mansión Zabini. Era una Mansión antigua, aunque no tanto como la de los Malfoy, decía Scorpius Malfoy con orgullo. _Es mi casa, así de sencillo_, decía siempre Taurus.

Lily sonrió y tocó la aldaba. Al instante apareció una vieja elfina. Recordó las palabras de Zabini: La vieja Quila tiene tantos años como la casa en la que vivo. Esa debía ser Quila.

- Hola, Quila. ¿Dónde está el amo Taurus?

- Quila no la conoce. Quila no sabe porque la señorita si sabe mi nombre. Quila no sabe por qué la señorita busca al amo Taurus.

- Soy Lily, Lily Potter. Soy amiga de Taurus. ¿Dónde está, Quila?

- Ah, el amo Taurus habla mucho de ti. Quila lo sabe, Quila lo escucha.

- ¿Dónde está Taurus, Quila?

- Ay, señorita, él salió.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? Quila…

- Se fue a Inglaterra, Potter.

- ¿Qué? - Lily alzó la cabeza y pudo ver a Pansy Zabini en frente de ella. - Hola, señora Zabini. ¿Taurus se fue? ¿A dónde?

- Déjanos solas, Quila. Pasa Potter. ¿Quieres té? Quila trae una jarra humeante de té.

La señora Zabini caminaba rápidamente. Lily se levantó la falda de su vestido de novia y la siguió.

- Espere, quiero saber… ¿A dónde se fue Taurus?

- Ya te lo dije. Se fue a Inglaterra.

- ¿A Inglaterra?

- Sí.

Lily se dejó caer en el mismo sillón en que pocos minutos antes estaba Taurus. Lily lo sabía. Podía olerlo.

- ¿Cuándo se fue?

- Hace poco. ¿Con azúcar y leche?

- Escuche, aprecio su hospitalidad pero…

- Entonces no rechaces mi té.

- ¡No entiende! - exclamó Lily al tiempo que se levantaba - No quiero té en este momento. No quiero nada, sólo…

- ¡Siéntate! No me vas a gritar en mi propia casa. No lo harás, ¿está claro?

- Lo siento…

- Siéntate.

Lily así lo hizo. Se sentía tonta y estúpida. ¿Cómo se ocurría gritar en la casa de los Zabini?

- Con azúcar. - Pansy asintió y le ofreció la taza. - Gracias.

Tomaron ambas un sorbo de té. Lily dejó su taza en una mesita.

- Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme pero…

- Por favor, no empieces con mentiras. Si hay algo que detestan las suegras de las nueras, es que intenten por todos medios, caer bien. No me vas a caer bien por mucho que quieras. Lo siento, pero es así. No soporto ni a tus padres, ni a tus tíos. Y ellos tampoco me soportan a mí, así que por favor, no intentes caerme bien. Es molesto.

"Oh, sí, lo que más quiere una a tu edad es que su suegra no sea una víbora. Algunas hasta llegan al extremo de desear ser amigas de su suegra. Otras simplemente quieren que su suegra las tolere. ¿Te digo algo? Todos esos deseos son estúpidos. Basta con que sepas que tienes una suegra. Ya. Respeta mi espacio, yo respetaré el tuyo. O al revés, no importa. Simplemente no nos toquemos. Créeme, agradecerás lo que te digo. Lo único que hacen las suegras es molestar.

- Yo creo que…

- Lo sé de primera mano, ¿sabes? Yo también fui nuera. Estuve a punto de convertirme en la nuera de Narcisa Malfoy, pero ya ves, ese puesto le correspondió a otra. A mí me tocó ser la nuera de Barbara Zabini, Barbie para los amigos, pero yo no soy su amiga, así que no tengo derecho a llamarla Barbie. Lo hago a sus espaldas, ¿sabes? Tú también me llamarás de una forma. Espero no ser una suegra tan perra, claro. Pero supongo que eso también lo pensó Barbie Zabini, y fíjate. Siempre decimos: quiero ser de esta forma y de esta otra, pero no de esta u otra manera. Al final, nosotros no tenemos decisión en ello. Llámalo destino, si quieres.

Silencio. Un silencio incómodo que aturdía los oídos. Por hacer algo, Lily tomó de su té.

- Taurus debería llegar en cualquier momento…

Eso hizo que Lily voviera a pensar, no ya en el monólogo de Pansy Zabini, sino en lo que tenía que hacer:

- Debería ir a buscarlo.

- ¿Eso de qué serviría? Se pueden volver a cruzar en el camino, no verse y volver a perder la oportunidad de encontrarse. Mejor quédate aquí.

- Tengo que irme. Lo siento. Gracias por el té.

Ambas se levantaron. Lily temió por un momento que la señora Zabini le volviera a ordenar quedarse. Sin embargo, no hizo eso.

- Vete por la chimenea.

- Está bien.

- ¿Te casaste?

- No. No… Claro que no.

- Bien. Vete.

Minutos después, Lily estaba en la CT de Italia. Otra vez.

.

.

.

Taurus Zabini supo que había cometido un error cuando llegó a la Casa Potter. Estaba sola, sin vida. Se asomó al patio y pudo ver los restos de una fiesta reciente. Sintió ganas de halarse el cabello por su estupidez. No debía ir ahí. No debía regresar a Inglaterra. No debía…

- ¿Taurus?

- Scor, eres tú. Hola.

- Hola. ¿Todo bien?

- Sí… Bueno, no.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Italia?

- Vine… Vine a buscar a Lily. Yo…

- Ella no está aquí.

- Sí, ya lo sé.

- Me refiero a que se acaba de ir.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Se fue para siempre.

- No. Quiero decir… Ella… ella se fue de la boda. Abandonó a McDougal en el altar. Tenías que hacerlo visto. Fue apoteósico. Ella dando media vuelta y yéndose. McDougal parado como un idiota mirándola irse… Fue la madre de divertido.

- Sí, claro.

- Y luego Fred empezó a cantar: ¡Lily no se casa! ¡Lily no se casa! ¡Lily no se casa! Hasta hizo un baile y todo. Y también se le unió James, luego Louis y Dominique… ¡Fue cojonudo!

- Sí, lo fue…

- Oye, hombre, anímate. Ella no se casó.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Eh…

- Bromeas, ¿verdad? - los interrumpió una voz. - Fue a Italia a buscarte, Taurus - dijo Rose.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En serio eres idiota de nacimiento o tu madre te dejó caer de la cuna? - intervino Roxie - Que fue a Italia, tonto, a B-U-S-C-A-R-T-E. ¿Entendiste?

Pero ya Taurus no la escuchaba. Estaba en la CT de Inglaterra.

.

.

.

Taurus corría. Necesitaba un traslador internacional y rápido. Pero el encargado le dijo que había una cola inmensa de personas que tenían su mismo destino. Que debía esperar treinta minutos.

- Escuche, no puedo, ¿ok? Mi novia está en Italia, buscándome y yo… yo necesito ir con ella. Es urgente.

- También los motivos de ellos son urgentes, señor. Mire… no me importa si es el mismo Merlín, tiene que esperar como todo el mundo.

Taurus no podía creer su suerte. Se pasó las manos por el cabello. Tenía que haber una forma. Ya se imaginaba maldiciendo al encargado, cuando la escuchó:

- ¿Taurus?

El aludido volteó. Lily Potter estaba en frente de él. Vestida de novia, un diseño hecho por hecho por ella misma. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, el elegante moño en que se había recogido el cabello se había deshecho, y la falda del vestido estaba sucia. Corrieron uno junto al otro.

_Esta es la parte en que el protagonista de la película esa a la chica de sus sueños_, se dijo Taurus.

_Esta es la parte del final feliz_, se dijo Lily.

- Feliz San Valentín, Lily - susurró Taurus.

- Feliz San Valentín, Taurus.

* * *

¡Feliz San Valentín para ustedes tambien! Tanto para los que tienen alguien con quien celebrarlo como las que no (como yo).

Los Reviews en estas fechas son como tus dulces favoritos. ¿Me regalan uno?


	43. Lyssander S: Mi chico malo

**Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lyssander Scamander**

.

Lyssander es locura. Con vaqueros desgastados, chaquetas de cuero y converse sucias. El cabello rubio y rebelde le llega casi hasta los hombros. Tiene un pendiente en la oreja derecha. En su omoplato izquierdo asoma un tatuaje en forma de dragón de agua. Siempre carga un cigarrillo en la boca. Es el amo de las malas palabras. Ha perfeccionado una sonrisa torcida que hace que miles de chicas caigan a sus pies (y algunos hombres, para que negarlo).

.

Algunos le dicen que no parece hijo de Luna Scamander, tan especial y particular como ella es. Que tampoco es hijo de Rolf Scamander, pues este siempre es serio y comedido. Y que mucho menos parece el gemelo de Lorcan Sacamander, su siempre responsable y sentimental hermanito. Pero a Lyss no le importa. Sus padres nunca han tenido queja con él. Pese a todos los desastres que causa, siempre ha tenido buenas notas, al menos todas sus notas llegan a un Aceptable.

.

Sus padres no esperan que entre en el Ministerio, como si ha hecho Lorcan. Lyssander no sirve para trabajar detrás de un escritorio. No esperan que viaje tanto como ellos. A Lyss le gusta la aventura pero no en demasía. La verdad es que Lyss no sabe a qué dedicarse. Hasta que lo averigüe, Lyssander hace de todo un poco. Trabaja en alguna de las muchas sucursales de Sortilegios Weasley (la empresa de bromas se ha extendido a nivel mundial), ayuda a Louis en su famoso bar (todas las noches el bar del Weasley se hace cola para entrar), y colabora con algunos traficantes de ingredientes de Pociones. Lo último es lo que más le gusta. Sabe que es peligroso, sabe que no es legal, y sabe que cualquier día pueden ponerle de patitas en Azkaban, pero francamente no le importa, él no nació para seguir reglas.

.

Nadie espera que Lyssander se case, forme una familia y sienta cabeza. Eso se lo deja a Lorcan. Lyss tiene amigas, amigas en todos lados. Amigas que saben lo que él quiere y que no les importa. Amigas tan sueltas de ataduras como él. Pero siempre hay una chica que quiere más, que quiere compromiso, que se cree que es ama y señora de Scamander, y Lyss les para los pies:

- Otra que muerde el polvo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Otra que pescó el anzuelo. Pobre Kat. Hasta yo creía que esta vez te ibas a enseriar.

- Mentirosa.

- Es cierto.

- ¿No tienes a alguien más que fastidiar, Patricia?

- No - respondió Patricia Finnigan. - Tú eres el único divertido.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo divertido que puedo ser?

- Por supuesto. ¿En tu casa o en la mía? En mi casa están mis padres.

- No creo que les haga gracia que me folle a su hija en su sofá, ¿verdad?

- No…

Pat se mordió el labio.

- Mi casa es un desastre.

- Puedo soportarlo.

- Está bien. Marchémonos de aquí.

- Ya lo dijiste tú.

Lyss le ofreció el brazo. Luego se desaparecieron.

.

Lyssander es locura. Es autopista hacia el infierno. Es un viaje sin frenos. Es pecado. Es devastación. Es diversión sin límites.


	44. Ted Lupin: Decir adiós

**Disclaimer: El Potterverso es de JK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ted Lupin**

.

El día en que murió Andrómeda Tonks fue un día triste para Ted Lupin. Simplemente un día, Andrómeda Tonks se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos para nunca más abrirlos. Sin ceremonias, sin ritos, sin dolor. Andrómeda había dejado este mundo.

Ted Lupin no pudo evitar las lágrimas que confusas caían por su nariz. Su cabello estaba gris y sin vida, tenía ojeras, y parecía que de pronto le habían caído cientos de años encima. A su lado, miles de conocidos dejan sus "lo siento en el alma", "te acompaño en el sentimiento", y "ella ahora está en un lugar mejor", pero Ted, el siempre pacífico, sereno, y alegre Ted no los escucha. Su mano derecha está entre las blancas y suaves manos de Victorie, sus ojos están el piso, y su postura es desgarbada y sin vida. A su izquierda se encuentra su padrino. Harry Potter está silencioso, serio, de vez en cuando lanza miradas a su ahijado, pero nada dice, es un apoyo mudo y Ted se lo agradece.

Su vida cambia a pasos agigantados. Por sí mismo no puede acordarse de sus padres. Ahora ha perdido a su abuela, a su nana. De improviso levanta la vista y ve a Neville Longbottom, junto con su esposa Hanan y su hija, Leah Weasley. Y recuerda que él también ha perdido a su abuela.

La vida continúa, le dicen algunos. Pero hoy no sabe cómo seguir. Ya mañana verá, ya mañana volverá al mundo. Hoy no. Hoy ha muerto Andrómeda Tonks.

.

Seis meses después nacen Nymphadora Andrómeda Lupin y Polaris Remus Lupin La vida continúa, dicen algunos.


	45. Rose W: Lo mejor de mi vida

**Rose Weasley**

A Rose le dicen muchas cosas:

.

- Eres inteligente. (_El Sombrero Selecionador_)

.

- Tienes un carácter de los mil demonios. (_Scorpius_).

.

- Eres una mala versión de McGonagall. (_James_).

.

- Eres mi mejor amiga. (_Albus_)

.

- Eres especial para mí. (_Lorcan_).

.

- Pareces un tomate. (_Lyssander_).

.

- No te bancas una broma. (_La mayoría de sus primos_).

.

- Pero te queremos. (_Sus primos_).

.

Y lo que nunca puede faltar:

.

- Eres igual a tu madre. (_Sus tíos. Sus primos. Sus amigos. Sus profesores_. TODOS).

Rose aprieta los puños cada vez que alguien le dice esas palabras. Tiene ganas de maldecir y de protestar. Y de cambiarse el nombre, el apellido y romper lazos.

Rose ama a su madre, de verdad, pero hay veces en que se pregunta si Hermione Weasley no está un poco harta de ver a su hija como un apéndice de ella.

.

.

.

Con el paso del tiempo, Rose ha tomado la actitud de ser indiferente a esas palabras. Resignándose a que por más que quiera, las personas siempre pensarán en su madre.

Rose nunca entró al Ministerio. No hubiese soportado la inevitable comparación. Cuando salió de Hogwarts, trabajó en Sortilegios Weasley. Un año más tarde, tomó un trabajo de medio tiempo en El Profeta. Y tres años después, se había convertido en la mejor periodista de la prensa de corazón.

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó una vez su madre.

- Porque quiero.

Hermione suspiró.

- Sólo espero que no te conviertas en…

- Rita Skeeter, lo sé, madre.

- Está bien.

- Te quiero, madre.

- Yo también.

.

.

.

A Rose le dicen muchas cosas. Pero hay una que nunca cambiaría.

- _Mamá._

Y Rose le sonríe a su pequeña Sandra.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	46. Lorcan S: El fin del mundo

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es mío. Derechos reservados a Rowling. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lorcan Scamander**

.

Cuando ve llegar a Lyssander, Lorcan frunce el ceño. Su hermano gemelo está muy cambiado. Tiene una barba de tres días, ojeras violáceas, y un rictus en los labios. No se parece al Lyssander Scamander que él conoce.

- ¿Qué le pasa al tío Lyss? - pregunta Sandra.

- Nada, cariño. Todo está bien. Pasa, Lyssander. Sandra, ve a jugar con tu mamá. ¿Quieres una taza de té?

- Por favor.

Lorcan voltea. La voz de Lyss es ronca y carente de emociones. Lorcan se pregunta qué ha pasado. Sirve dos tazas de té y se sienta a la mesa. Lyss no se sienta. Está inmóvil en su sitio.

- Vamos, siéntate.

Lyssander da un respingo y obedece.

- Y ahora, ¿qué carajos te pasa?

- Estoy enamorado.

- ¿Qué tú qué?

- Sí.

A Lorcan le parece que está en otra dimensión. Porque es imposible, ¿verdad? Es imposible que Lyssander, el mujerío de Lyss, el chico malo de los Scamander, esté enamorado, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? Pero al parecer, es verdad. Al parecer alguien ha logrado lo imposible.

Lorcan sonríe.

- ¿La conozco?

- No.

- ¿La conoceré?

- Creo que sí…

Lorcan analiza a su hermano. Lyss parece abatido. Al parecer estar enamorado no estaba en sus planes, ni en los de nadie, eso seguro. Lyss parece confundido.

- ¿Soy el primero en enterarme?

- Sí.

- ¿A quién más se lo dirás?

- No… No lo sé.

Lyss baja la cabeza y se sostiene el rostro con las manos.

- Vaya. Sí que te pegó fuerte, ¿no?

- Parece que sí. No… lo comprendo. No… ¿Esto es realmente amor? Jamás he estado enamorado. Pienso que es amor pero estoy siendo tan idiota como tú… antes de casarte con Rose… incluso ahora pienso que eres idiota. ¿Es amor eso?

- ¿Qué te importe otra persona aparte de ti? ¿Qué antepongas tus deseos a esa persona? Sí, eso es amor.

- Es una estupidez.

Lorcan frunce el ceño.

- ¿Crees que eres estúpido?

- Sí. Ahorita sí. Pienso que soy el más grande estúpido del mundo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te has enamorado? Enamorarse no es malo, Lyss.

- Para mí sí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejarás de ser lo que eras? ¿Por qué ya no verás a las mujeres como una noche para divertirte? ¡Por qué estarás pensando en los compromisos?

- ¡Sí! ¡Exactamente eso! ¡Y no quiero!

Lyssander se levanta y empieza a pasear por la cocina. Tropieza con sus propios pies, masculla cosas sin sentido, gruñe y jadea, inmerso en sus propios demonios y dudas.

- Pero ya has cambiado, Lyss. Ya no eres el mismo. Ya estás enamorado de ella.

- No es lo que quiero. No es lo que planeé.

- Lo sé.

- Es estúpido.

- Eso también lo sé.

Lyss frunce el ceño.

- ¿Estás riéndote de lo lindo con esto, verdad?

- Sabes que sí. Todos los que te conocen lo harán. Es mejor que lo tengas presente.

- Maldición - susurra Lyss.

- Vamos, no es el fin del mundo.

- ¿Tú crees?

Lorcan se encoge de hombros.

- Es el fin de tu soltería.

- Entonces sí es el fin del mundo.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, ambos esposos se encuentran en la cama.

- ¿Qué quería Lyss, amor?

- Decirme que está enamorado.

Rose se incorpora en la cama. Está sorprendida y no es para menos.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Es tan cierto como que tú y yo existimos, estamos juntos y tenemos una hija.

Rose vuelve a acostarse y se apoya en el pecho de Lorcan.

- ¿Será posible?

- Al parecer sí.

- Es increíble.

- Para todos es increíble. Hasta para él.

- Me imagino.

Silencio por unos segundos. Luego Rose acaricia los vellos rubios de Lorcan.

- A propósito de lo anterior. Eso de que es tan cierto como que existimos, blablaba… todo lo que dijiste.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Creo que estoy embarazada.

- ¿Qué?

Rose levanta el rostro y sonríe. Lorcan sonríe con su esposo.

- Ahora sí puedo decir que soy enteramente feliz.

Rose lanza una carcajada.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	47. EPILOGO

**Disclaimer: HP es de no gano ningún bolívar por esto. Sólo satisfacción personal. **

* * *

**Epílogos**

- Y estamos al aire en uno, dos, tres… ¡Adelante!

- Muy bien, les habla Senna Morris, de Radio Emisora _Lo que pasa en Inglaterra_, y en esta ocasión nos acompaña la estrella de quiddicth, James Potter. Díganos, señor Potter…

- Por favor, sólo llámame James. El señor Potter es mi padre. No me hagas sentir tan viejo, Senna.

.

Senna se sonrojó pero sonrió. Ya le han advertido que James Potter es muy encantador y está preparado para hacerle frente.

.

- Bien, James. ¿Te pusieron ese nombre por tu abuelo, verdad?

- Así es. James por mi abuelo y Sirius por el padrino de mi padre.

- ¿Y a quién te pareces más? ¿A tu padre? ¿A tu abuelo…?

.

James Potter se reclina en su asiento. Se despeina el cabello (aún más) y le regala una sonrisa torcida a la presentadora.

.

- A mi padre, por supuesto. ¿Lo dudas? (Risas). La verdad es que dicen que me parezco a mi tío Ron. Excepto por el pelo encendido. Soy pelirrojo realmente, pero de un rojo tan oscuro que casi podría parecer negro. Pero ea, no me quejo, mi tío Ron es genial.

- ¿Eso significa que te llevas bien con tu familia?

- Sí, por supuesto. Soy el nieto favorito, el sobrino favorito, el hijo favorito, y no está de más, soy el primo favorito. (Risas) Cuando termine esta entrevista, mis primos me van a llamar diciendo que soy un mentiroso o un crédulo. Si eso pasa, pesara en tu consciencia, Senna.

.

_Qué encantador es_. Senna niega con la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos. Ella es la presentadora, no una adolescente fanática, loca por su jugador favorito.

.

- Tengo entendido que empezaste a jugar quiddicth con tus primos.

- Sí, así es. Cuando éramos más pequeños, nos reuníamos en La Madriguera (la casa de mis abuelos), casi todos los días y jugábamos. Todos éramos buenos, por supuesto. El quiddicth lo llevamos en la sangre.

- ¿Crees que el deporte entonces se lleva en la sangre? ¿No crees que se necesitan otros factores para el deporte?

- El talento se lleva en la sangre. En los genes, como lo llaman los muggles. Puedes tener talento pero necesitas la práctica y esforzarte siempre. Dar el 100% en todo lo que haces. Para eso necesitas pasión. Necesitas amar lo que haces, que no sea una obligación. Debes saber que cada día te labras un futuro. Que cada día alguien espera algo de ti: tu familia, tus amigos, pero lo más importante es hacerte la pregunta: ¿qué espero de mí?

.

_Vaya, también era inteligente_. ¿Cómo demonios había mujeres que se resistían a él?

.

- Piensan que la vida está llena de pasión.

- Por supuesto. Yo me apasiono por el quiddicth. Tú te apasionas por la radio. Mi hermana hace vestidos.

- Muy lindos vestidos.

- Por supuesto que son lindos vestidos. Hasta puedo ver que tú llevas uno.

- Vaya. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- No soy tan despistado como a veces parezco.

- ¿Crees que eres despistado?

- Un poco, sí.

- Recientemente hay personas que te han insultado. ¿Qué piensas de ellas?

- Pienso que cada uno tiene derecho a pensar en lo que quiera pensar. Nadie obliga a nadie.

- ¿Pero no te molesta?

.

James suspiró hondamente. Sabía que este tema iba a estar en la entrevista.

.

- Sí, claro que me molesta. A nadie le gusta que lo insulten.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hacen?

- Por tenerme envidia por supuesto. (Risas) En realidad estoy bromeando. No, no lo sé. Supongo que por las cosas que he hecho. Admito que golpear a un fan no fue uno de mis mejores movimientos. Pero la verdad es que no pude soportar que tocara a mi hija. Fue la reacción de protección de un padre a su hija. Lamento que la familia de Mike Sorthon crea que le hice daño a su hija a propósito.

- Vale, ese no es uno de tus mejores movimientos, pero sin duda está justificado. Pero los otros…

- ¿Por qué eres tan puntillosa, Senna? Mis disculpas, pero mi divorcio no es de tu incumbencia.

- Sí, por supuesto. Esa fan…

- La señorita Vince, sí. Me gritó imbécil en medio de un estado atiborrado de personas.

- Exactamente.

- Ya he hablado con la señorita Vince, eso también está fuera de discusión.

- Pero…

- ¿Senna, te he dicho cuántas veces una chica, cualquier chica, me ha llamado imbécil?

.

Pobrecito, se nota que está sufriendo. Senna volvió a negar con la cabeza. Estaba siendo estúpida.

.

- No, no lo has dicho.

- Muchas veces. Imbécil. Estúpido. Idiota. Me lo han dicho muchas veces. Los años pasan, las chicas cambian, y siempre salen con los mismos insultos.

- Y ya te has inmunizado a ellos.

- A algunos, sí.

- ¿Por qué?

.

James se encogió de hombros

.

- Depende de la chica en cuestión.

- ¿Alguna chica en especial?

- Sí, una. Pero no voy a decirte su nombre.

- Claro. ¿Para proteger tus intereses?

- No. A mí no me importa hablar sobre mí mismo. Si quieres puedo decirte cuál fue mi primera vez.

.

Sena se sonrojó furiosamente. Tenía veinticinco años pero era tan blanca como una paloma. ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan descarado para hablar sobre pérdida de virginidad frente a ella?

.

- Eso no nos llevaría a nada.

- Como quieras.

- ¿Cuándo tuviste tu primera novia?

- Tenía once años.

- ¿Qué?

- Se llamaba Ana, y era preciosa. Era una vecina. No pasamos de los besos castos, por supuesto. Y a todos les parecía adorable nuestra relación. Luego fui a Hogwarts y por fuerza tuve que olvidarme de ella. Ana era muggle, y estaba decidida a entrar en la política de nuestro país.

- Siempre se ha dicho que tus relaciones son esporádicas.

- No todas, me temo.

- ¿Lo dices por tu ex esposa?

- No, por ella jamás. Gracias a Katie, tengo una hija preciosa.

- ¿Entonces de quienes hablas?

- De otras chicas.

- ¿No me vas a decir su nombre, verdad?

- No.

.

Senna suspiró. Esta entrevista era la más difícil que había hecho.

.

- Dicen que estás escribiendo un manual sobre las relaciones.

- Sí, así es. Aunque no soy sólo yo, mi hermano Albus me está ayudando a escribirlo. Si no me pega la flojera y no lo termino. Pero Albus se hace cargo de exigirme que continúe.

- Resulta irónico que quieras hacer un manual de relaciones cuando tú no tienes una buena relación.

- Imaginé que dirías eso. Pero verás, aún cuando no tenga una buena relación amorosa por mí mismo, sí conozco a mucha gente que sí tiene.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Mis padres. Ellos empezaron a salir a finales de su sexto y quinto año respectivamente. Pero todo ese año, ellos estuvieron pendientes uno del otro. Nadie lo sabía. Nadie lo sospechaba. Y ellos se dieron a la tarea de que todo el mundo se diera cuenta cuando se dieron un espectacular beso en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ahí tenemos amor de improviso. Porque es el amor que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que no vimos hasta un momento crucial.

- Oh.

- Mis tíos Ron y Hermione. Se odiaron casi al principio de conocerse. Se hicieron amigos. Estuvieron haciendo la pelota por siete años. Y luego al final, se besaron en medio de la segunda Batalla. Ese es amor de contrarios y de mejores amigos, los dos a la vez.

- Con todo respeto, James, ya todos sabemos esas historias.

- Espera, Senna. Mis tíos George y Angie. Fueron amigos por casi siente años. Cuando estuvieron en sexto, mi tía fue al baile de navidad con mi tío Fred. Desde entonces tuvieron una especie de relación. Pero después todo se acabó. Mi tía Angie dejó Inglaterra por tres años. Luego volvió, y ellos dos empezaron a salir. Ahí tenemos el amor que regresa, que siempre vuelve, y que siempre cura.

- ¿Qué pasa con tus primos?

- Ah es curioso que lo preguntes. Veamos… Victorie y Ted, por ejemplo. Se conocieron desde siempre. Desde que Vic estaba en pañales. Al principio se odiaban. Vic estaba celosa y envidiosa de Ted, y Ted creía que Vic era presumida y tonta. Pero luego todo cambió. Las hormonas los revolucionaron y se hicieron novios en el último año de Vic. Ahí tienes una mezcla de amor entre personas que se detestan, y luego personas que luchan para ser mejores.

- ¿Tu primo Fred?

- Ese es otro caso de mejores amigos. Fred siempre tuvo muchas novias, y Leah siempre fue la que escuchaba cada fracaso amoroso, la que lo animaba al volver al ruedo de las relaciones. Y lo mismo ocurría en viceversa. Fred era el paño de lágrimas de Ted. Hasta que se cansaron de toda mierda y decidieron casarse sin decirle a nadie. Amor de mejores amigos y boda repentina, todo junto.

- ¿Y personas que luchan por ser mejores?

- Oh, sí. Recientemente tuvieron un problema. Leah perdió el bebé. Y Fred se está esforzando mucho para que vuelva a sonreír. Según el sanador, esto sólo fue un obstáculo en el camino, y podrán ser padres nuevamente. Todos confiamos en que así sea, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué hay de tu prima Roxanne?

- Ah, la pequeña Roxie. Yo le digo pequeña aunque tengamos la misma edad. Rox tuvo varios novios. Fred te puede decir cuántos porque a todos amenazó. Los que se asustaban con el teatro del hermano mayor, perdían y nunca más volvía a ver a Rox. El único que sobrevivió fue el esposo de Roxie, Adams. Yo le llamo a ese Amor que supera barreras familiares.

- ¿Y tu hermana Lily?

.

James no respondió de inmediato. _A veces es impulsivo y a veces no_, pensó Senna.

.

- Eso es Amor que va en contra de tu familia. (Risas). En realidad, no. Taurus Zabini no es malo. Y realmente la quiere así que… Ellos también empezaron como mejores amigos y luego se convirtieron en novios. Si Zabini no quisiera a Lily lo castrara, lo juro. ¿Ves? Te estoy haciendo reír.

- ¿Qué hay de tu propio hermano?

- Ah, Albus consiguió a su chica en un viaje por el mundo. Amor donde menos lo esperas. O Amor que exigía que tenías que irte para encontrar a la mujer correcta. También lo puedes llamar Amor luego de desengaños.

.

_Se nota que quiere a su familia_, pensó Senna. _Deja de pensar en él_, se recriminó.

.

- ¿Y Lucy?

(Suspiros)

- Amor por su hijo. Lucy realmente ama a Brian. Él es su pedacito de cielo.

- Recientemente se ha visto a su ex, Lance, con multitud de chicas de todas las edades. ¿Cómo crees que se siente Lucy al respecto?

- La mente y el corazón de las mujeres son dos pozos muy profundos en lo que no me gusta meterme, mis disculpas.

- ¿Qué hay de Rose?

- Se casó con Lorcan Scamander. La llevan bien. Ella está nuevamente embarazada.

- Felicitaciones.

- Gracias. Pero no a mí, a él y a ella. Eso también es Amor de amigos que se dieron cuenta que eran algo más.

- Hay rumores de que primero tuvo una relación con Scorpius Malfoy.

- Ah, Malfoy también entra en el libro. Por supuesto ya que es amigo de Albus. Se casó con Nicole Wilson, ahora Malfoy, y van a tener su tercer hijo.

- Algunos dicen que ese matrimonio fue concertado.

- Y otros dicen que fue por amor. No lo sé, yo intento no meterme en la mente de los Malfoy. Me da miedo. (Risas).

- No creo que al gran James Potter le de miedo algo.

- Eso lo dices porque no me conoces.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo, James?

- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente pregunta, Senna?

.

Senna entendió que había tocado una fibra muy sensible. Decidió dejarlo estar.

.

- ¿Qué puedes decirnos de Louis Weasley?

- Que por fin ha encontrado lo que buscaba. Chico tímido conoce a chica mayor que él, chico tímida se enamora de ella pero ella no de él, chico tímido queda desengañado del amor, y luego chico tímido se reencuentra con chica mayor y llegan a un acuerdo. Sí, mi querido primo va a pasar por el aro, hacia los brazos de la futura Savanah Weasley.

- Bien por él.

- A eso le llamo Amor aunque no lo sepamos.

- Me gusta.

- Ajá.

- ¿Y Dominique?

- Perdido en Francia, seguramente. Amor Mariposa, es eso. Nadie atrapa a una mariposa, pero todos lo aman.

- Un Don Juan, supongo. Igual que tú. E igual que Lyssander Scamander, ¿no?

- Ah, veo que estás informada de nuestra amistad. Sí, Lyss. Ayer dijo algo muy interesante. Está enamorado. Así como lo oyen chicos, enamorado. Otro soltero que pasa el aro. Aunque no sé si se vaya a casar, que conste. Eso es Amor no entiendo qué eres pero te sigo.

- Ay, James…

- ¿Ves? No puedes parar de reír.

- Eres imposible.

- En absoluto.

- ¿Qué hay de Molly?

- Oh, es feliz. Muy feliz. Se puso a viajar con una amiga. Y no tengo ni idea de cuando regresan. A eso yo lo llamo Vamos a intentar enamorarnos pero de apoco, ¿vale?

- Tus categorías son…

- No las voy a explicar, eso te lo aseguro.

- No esperaba que lo hicieras. ¿Y tu relación, James?

- Mi esposa es mi escoba, mi amante el quiddicth, y mi mayor deseo es mi hija. Es lo único que puedo decirte.

.

Senna asintió.

.

- Es suficiente. Muchas gracias por todo, James.

- Ah, ¿ya acabó?

- Así es.

- Oh. Bueno, ha sido un placer, Senna.

- Lo mismo digo, James. Adiós. Y hasta la próxima, radio escuchas.

.

- Estamos fuera del aire, señores.

- Te invito a cenar.

Senna asintió.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Y se acabó! Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus buenos deseos.

¡Feliz fin de semana!


End file.
